The Rising Dragon
by lobitodelaire
Summary: Goku is send to help out in the Justice league universe at the request of the god of destruction of that universe, but thinking don't go as expected. sorry suck at making summary's. it will rated k to stared and if you like i will keep making the story and the later chapters will go to rate M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first try doing a fanfiction, been a reading them for a few so I decide to give it a try. My story is inspiration by the work of Gogeta SSGSS, AvatarHiccup, SonRyu, itheone, and ramasioti100 go and check their work, it's awesome.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own DBZ or the Justice League**

The Mystery Warrior

It's been 6 months since the Justice League found out what Darkseid was up to. He was planning an invasion of earth, but they had no idea what for. In those 6 months they had discovered Darkseid troops all over the world, but not enough for an invasion, so instead of attacking them, the League decided to follow them and try to find out what they were doing or looking for, but every time they track them to a location something or someone arrives before them, leaving corpses of the parademons.

For the past 6 months is been the same thing, Batman or J'onn track the parademons and send some of the League to find them but the same things happen every time, all they find were the corpses. Some were burned; others had holes in them as if something or someone punched through them, and those where the lucky ones. But most of the time only ashes were left behind, or craters and holes the shape of the parademons.

To say that the Justice League was confused was an understatement, but to say that Batman was irritated was the understatement of the century, for he was one of the greatest detectives on the planet and the fact that he had not been able to find out who was doing this was a hit on his pride.

The League never got to find out who was beating them to the parademons before Darkseid finally started the invasion of Earth.

It's been 5 hours since the Invasion of Earth started, at first the Justice League were doing okay, but more Boom Tubes opened up and the tide of the battle changed.

Since the attack started only 3 times had Boom Tubes appeared on Earth and each time a new wave of Darkseid troops came through in greater number. Only in the final wave did Darkseid himself appear. As Darkseid stepped out of the Boom Tube, he set his eyes on his first target, Superman. Before anyone could react, Darkseid jumped right at Superman. Just as he was turning around to face another set of parademons, Darkseid impaled Superman in the chest with a kryptonite dagger.

It happened so fast that one moment Clark was fighting in the air, next he was on the ground with Darkseid kneeling beside him holding the dagger in Clark's chest.

The dagger wasn't deep enough to kill him but it was deep enough that if he didn't pull it out and get away from it he could bleed to dead. All the heroes from Batman to Captain Marvel to Elastic man couldn't believe what they were seeing, Superman, the greatest hero ever, was on the ground, bleeding to death while Darkseid stood there smiling.

It's been 10 minutes since that happen and most of the heroes are down for the count, only a few were still standing and fighting, but in those 10 minutes Wonder woman had taken it upon herself to fight Darkseid, and while she was doing that Aquaman had managed to get close to Clark and pull the kryptonite out of his chest and throw it far away, but it still wasn't enough. It would take a while for Clark to fully heal and fight.

As of right now everyone was fighting for their lives but everyone stopped when they saw Darkseid standing with his hand on Diana throat and squeezing hard enough for her to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I give you vermin 3 seconds to surrender or I will break her neck." said Darkseid. None of the heroes knew what to do. If they surrender, the earth would be conquered but Diana would be safe, but if they didn't Diana would die and the earth could still be conquered.

"One."

Clark wanted to run and save her but he couldn't for he wasn't fully healed.

"Two."

Flash was getting ready to run at his full speed to snatch her way but he never got the chance. Before Darkseid finished counting something moved so fast that even the Flash, Superman and Captain Marvel, could only make out a white blur in front of them. When they adjusted their eyes everyone saw Darkseid crashing into a building and collapsing down on him. No one moved or saw how he ended up on the building so they turned to where he was last standing.

Standing there was a Man about 6 feet tall, wearing an orange karate gi, hair defying gravity as it was pointing out of every angle. On the upper back of his gi, there was a Japanese kanji for the word turtle, but what captured their attention was that the man was carrying Diana in his arms bridal style. Her head was resting comfortably between his right shoulder and neck. The Man looked down at Diana's face and everyone could see the look he was gave her was one of care and worry. Shayera watched the man carefully, even though he was showing a worried and caring attitude his stance from before was that of a warrior born and raised in battlefield.

The warrior turned to where Darkseid was taking a quick dirt nap and started to walk to Captain Marvel. The heroes that had enough energy and weren't surrounded by parademons got into fighting stances, ready in case the new guy decided to fight against them, Batman was about to jump in front of the warrior but Aquaman stopped him.

"What are you doing Arthur? Let me go!" Batman said, all Aquaman did was turn his head in the direction of Captain Marvel, Batman did was well. They saw the warrior standing in front of Captain Marvel, who was on one knee, and gave Diana to him so he would carry her.

"Take care of her, I will finish this fight myself." the warrior said. As he turned away from them, Darkseid erupted from the building.

After the warrior handed Diana to Captain Marvel as he stood up everyone could see that his expression went from worried and caring to one of a fierce warrior that has seen death and destruction and it was that look he aimed at Darkseid.

"Who dares to strike a God?!" Darkseid yelled. He looked everywhere but stopped when his eyes saw the new warrior.

"You got a lucky punch, but now it's over you pest, Parademons destroy him." the New God commanded his troops but as they were going to attack, the warrior wasn't there anymore. An explosion was heard and a few parademons were no more, the warrior was floating where the parademons were, but he didn't stop. He started attacking the rest of the creatures, but not with punches or kicks but what it looked like to be small blue orbs coming out of his hands and on impact with the creatures there was nothing left, within a few moments, all of the parademons were dead.

Darkseid hated anomalies and this warrior was one, especially with how he destroyed his forces. Clearly he wasn't from Earth or any other realm he had conquered. This newcomer had to be eliminated and fast. Before the heroes of Earth could recover, he decided to use an attack that even a speedster would had trouble getting away from, the Omega Beams.

Red beams of energy zigzagged out of his eyes and were traveling at a high speed, aimed at the warrior's back in hope to turn him into ash when they made contact.

The Omega beam instead found no target as the warrior had disappeared and the beams stop mid fly. The new God was stunned, no one had ever made his attack stop mid-fly, now he was furious.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from behind the god. Startled, Darkseid spun around to see the man standing right there looking at him. How dare this trash make a fool of Darkseid God of Apokolips.

Darkseid raised his hand to strike, but quickly found that he couldn't breathe as the pest had delivered a thunderous left elbow into his solar plexus. (A/N imagine the scene in DBZ where Goku is fighting Reccome from the Ginyu forces) Darkseid bent over and walked a few steps backwards.

"Sorry, I saw an opening that was screaming 'Attack me' and I took it." said the warrior while he was rubbing the back of his head. Darkseid launched himself at the warrior but received a knee to the chin them a spinning roundhouse to the left side of his body that sent him reeling.

The God rose holding his left side and spitting blood. No one could believe what they were seeing, not even Superman could hurt Darkseid that bad so fast. Shayera never took her eyes away from the warrior, she wondered if he was a friend or foe? For the moment she didn't care, as long as they survived this fight against the New God, he would be their friend.

"You declared war on a planet just because you can, that's wrong, you don't value life, anyone who is in your way you kill or use. I will enjoy putting a stop to you permanently, even if the goddesses don't want me to." the new fighter declared.

By the time he had finished, Darkseid stood up and began his own assault at the fighter. For a monster of a man that the new god was he was pretty fast and nimble. He delivered a powerful punch to the warrior's abdomen followed by grabbing the head warrior and slamming him against the concrete, then delivered a powerful kick to the man's lower back, creating a small crater on impact. Darkseid lifted the man by his left leg and sent a thunderous right to the man's face, and then he threw him with all his might to the sky. He unleashed his Omega beam again as they fly throw the air it look like the warrior was out cold as he was falling right to the beams, the warrior dodged to the right at the last second. But as soon as they passed him they took a sharp turn and hit him on his back and caused an explosion. The Warrior fell to the ground and created another crater on impact with debris and smoke going everywhere.

"That's what a god supposed to do to trash like them." said Darkseid as he pointed to the heroes of earth. Finally Darkseid regain his composure, he folded his arm behind his back as he look at the crater.

"It is the law of the universe that the powerful should ruler over the weak and pathetic. Who are you to defy a God?" as soon as Darkseid finish his little monologue that warrior jumped out of the crater filled with smoke and landed a few feet away from the new god as if nothing happened.

Darkseid and the heroes couldn't believe that he was standing, not even his clothes were burned, Superman had been the only living being in multiverse that could with stand the Omega beam but he couldn't walk away from it without a scratch.

"That was impressive." said the man as he started to crack his neck, arms, and back. "The warmer up is finish time to get serious" as he finish saying that the ground started to shake all over the city, concrete and debris started to rise around them.

Large chuck of earth were rising from the ground, the sky turn black and thunder was striking all around them, a white flame aura appear around the fighter and started to send shockwaves of power all around the battlefield, because of those waves Diana regain consciousness just in time to witness something no one, not even her gods had seen before. The man hairs when from pointing every straight up and his jet black eye turn emerald green and with a mighty yell to the heavens, time seen to stop as the warrior finish his transformation, his hair turn golden the aura surrounding him turn golden as well. He turned around and looked Darkseid dead in his eyes and answered the unasked question.

"I am the hope of the Universe. I am the answer to all living things who cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good, nightmare to you. I am Son Goku the Legendary Super Saiyan and your reign of terror ends today." yell he man now known as Goku.

 **Hope you like the 1 chapter let me know what you guys think, good, bad, ugly or horrible lol, please go easy on me well see ya next time if there is a next time.**


	2. the war ends

**Hello everyone, first I would like to apologize for taking so long to get another chapter up. To be honest I never thought you guys would want another chapter, I originally thought one chapter was all I would be able to get up before you guys told to stop lol. Time to answer a few question, I promise that in the later fights I will make them more to Dbz, Db super and Dbgt, style more destruction, more epic if I can. Second some ask if I plan on making in to a harem not sure unless you guys want me to. A few people ask me which version is Goku and I'm going with the version after DbGT, but it doesn't mean DBZ Super didn't happen, the only reason I'm going with that version is because I have an idea for Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, with I still don't get why they just didn't names them Saiyan god and Super Saiyan god I better stop or I will write 10 pages on why the name are so wrong.**

 **Anyways also some of the arcs in DBz super and DBgt didn't happen before this timeline so maybe later they will happen, like the battle of the gods and the universe Tournament and 1 or 2 of DBGT.**

 **I would like to apologize for all of the grammar errors in chapter, I hope I got all of them fixed now and I hope I fixed all of the error in chapter 2.**

 **Well here is chapter 2 hope you like it.**

The League couldn't believe what there were seeing, sure they had witness heroes and villains transform before but never like this. In front of them stood this warrior not a moment ago had jet black hair and a white aura surrounding him but now he had golden hair and a golden aura around him, but because of his release of power it caused the surrounding buildings that were damaged to crumble and force everyone around him to take cover, both of the green lanterns created a shield around all of the heroes to protect them from the strong winds that Goku's aura was creating. It sent Granny Goodness flying and it forced Darkseid to take a few steps back and to cross his arms in front of his face to protect himself.

"Who or what are you?" Darkseid wanted to ask but he never got a chance. The moment he lowered his arms he received a thunderous right cross to the face that busted his left eye open and sent him flying but he didn't get too far, Goku had other plans for him. The moment he landed on the ground he gave chase after Darkseid, one moment he was in front of the New God, next moment he received a powerful kick to this upper back stopping his momentum. Goku flipped in front of Darkseid and was about to start attacking, but he jumped backwards when a sword tried to separate him head from his body.

Standing next to Darkseid was Steppenwolf holding the sword and ready to fight Goku. He came to Darkseid rescue because Granny Goodness had called him for help.

"My lord, are you okay? Together we can destroy this pest." said Steppenwolf, but instead of receiving and answer he got his head smacked against the concrete.

"I don't need your help, you know better." said Darkseid before he grabbed Steppenwolf by the leg and threw him to Granny goodness.

"Now as for you, I'm going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb and tearing you heart out." Darkseid said as he was looked at Goku with rage.

He rushed at Goku and started throwing punches but with every punch he threw he was getting frustrated because he couldn't hit Goku at all. Goku wasn't moving at all and Darkseid was missing all the punches but for the likes of Superman, Flash, Captain Marvel and few other heroes it was a different story, they saw Darkseid missing but not because he couldn't connect, but because Goku was moving left and right so fast that by the time the punch got close he had already moved.

Darkseid jumped back and yelled "WHY CANT I HIT YOU TRASH?!"

Goku just smiled; to Darkseid that smile was a taunt as if saying "you can't hit me ". Darkseid dashed at Goku and was planning to throw the next punch with all of his power behind it, at this point he didn't care if he destroys the planet as long it killed this piece of trash that was in front of him, no one made a fool out of the new God.

All of the League saw what Darkseid had planned but couldn't do anything to help the warrior, now named Goku, evade the attack. If they save Goku the Earth would be destroyed, but if they let Goku take the punch and have him die, the earth would be saved.

Shayera was about to take flight and use her mace to help Goku but she stopped.

Goku knew what Darkseid intentions were, but he wasn't going to let him do what he wanted, instead Goku got in his fighting stance and threw a right punch to intercept Darkseid.

When the forces collided there was no shockwave at all, Darkseid was shocked so was everyone present, he retracted his punch and threw a right punch this time. Goku intercepted with his right as well, when their fists collided again there was no shockwave. Darkseid kept throwing earth shattering punches, but Goku keep intercepting them.

"What is happening?!" yelled Darkseid. He was certain his punches had all of his power behind him but still nothing happened, he hesitated for a nanoseconds and Goku took the opportunity and delivered his own punch that caused a shockwave when it collided with Darkseid face and sent him reeling and crashing into a wall. The League was speechless, they had expected for Goku to die when the first punch made contact, but they never expect for him to survive and throw his own punches and still stand there as if nothing had happened.

"Just how powerful is this person?" Batman thought, he was taking mental notes on Goku's power and how to stop him.

"If you are wandering why your punches didn't work, it's not because you didn't have enough power behind them." Goku said as he waited for Darkseid to stand up from the rumble.

"You had enough power to destroy the planet, I just simply canceled your power with my own." said Goku nonchalantly.

"That's not possible! There is no way a rat like you is stronger than a GOD!" Darkseid yelled.

He wasn't the only one stunned by this, everyone in the League was surprised, Superman could fight Darkseid, but it didn't mean he could over power him as easily as Goku did.

"You are no god, you are just another Tyrant that thinks is a god because of his power. You aren't the first or the last that would think that of himself, and I will prove it. I wouldn't even use my full power to defeat you." Goku said as he got in his turtle stance.

Without hesitation he disappeared and reappeared in front of the so call 'God' and started throwing thunderous punches at Darkseid's whole body. With each strike he landed, it caused a massive shockwave that shook the ground as if an earthquake had hit. The Green Lanterns shield started to crack as if it was being pounded by the Goku's punches instead of Darkseid.

Inside of the Shield everyone could still feel every shockwave as if there was no barrier to protect them. Diana was watching the fight and she couldn't believe what she was seeing, never in her life had she witnessed anything remotely close to the brutality this Goku was doing with his attack.

Yeah sure some of the Leaguers like Superman, Captain Marvel, Atom, her and a few more could create shockwaves but nothing of this magnitude. Her braces and tiara were vibrating as if she was doing the attacks and she wasn't the only one who could feel this, Shayera could feel it as well in her mace, it was vibrating with every shockwave.

As a result of Goku's massive attack, the new God went flying backwards but that didn't stop Goku from continuing his attack. He kept up with Darkseid the whole time he was flying. There wasn't an inch of Darkseid body that wasn't hit by Goku's fury of punches and kicks. When Goku saw the damage he had caused he decided to finish it soon before the whole city was destroyed because of his power. He grabbed Darkseid's head with both hands and pulled it down, but at the same time he raise his right knee and hit the god right in his face with so much force that it send him rocketing into the sky. Goku watched the sky as if looking for something; no one knew what he was looking for.

After a few seconds of looking around he spotted what he was looking for, he swing his arms forward, when they touched he cupped his hands moving them to his right side and bended his knees and say the mantra that put terror in the face of every villain to ever face him.

"KA…..ME….." in between his cupped hands a small blue orb started to glow from the size of a small bean, with each syllable he say the orb increase size and it grow brighter.

"Ha…..ME…." his golden aura exploded as his muscles and veins tighten and the orb was so big that all Goku was doing was try to contained in his hands until he was ready to release his attack. Batman had never seen this type of attack but something in him told him to be careful as if it was a primal fear of the power.

"TAKE COVER! LANTERNS INCREASE THE SHIELD POWER!" he yelled and it forced everyone to take notice of his voice and warning. Everyone took cover the best they could, John increase the shield power while Hal made a castle wall in front of the shield, and in a not a moment too soon because the next second they witnessed Goku's power.

"HAAAAAAA" Goku roared loud the last of the mantra, and thrust his cup hands forward at an angle up and release his attack. The building around him crumbled the concrete caved from the pressure of his attack and aura.

The attack went from 2 feet wide at his hands to 50 feet wide when he released it.

When it got closer to its target, the attack swallowed Darkseid as he was plummeting to the ground. Goku un-cupped his hands but the blast didn't stop instead it started to rise and leave a trail of blue energy behind until it disappeared into the sky.

Goku didn't power down instead he turn around and levitated until he was a few feet away from the green castle wall that was protecting everyone. He raised his hand up above his head and opened up his palm. the League thought he was going attack them, so they readied themselves for the fight but he didn't move at all, he just stood there for a while until something rocketed from the sky at a pretty fast rate and it landed/crash right on his open palm.

No one believed their eyes. Right there on top of Goku's hand was Darkseid bent over; he had Goku's hand right on his stomach holding him up. Goku move his hand and flipped Darkseid onto the concrete. When his body landed there was a dead "thud" on the ground and Darkseid didn't move. Granny Goodness screamed when she saw Darkseid hit the floor and he didn't move as if he was dead, she immediately called for a retreat and Boom tubes all over the world appeared and those who could move retreated.

The immediate threat of Darkseid attack was over, but now the question on their mind was if this warrior was friend or foe. Batman had already thought of a few strategies to use against Goku. Goku turned to face the League behind the wall and shield and walked towards them, everyone got ready to attack if he hit the wall, but what happened was unexpected. Goku walked towards them but the wall and shield didn't prevent him from getting close to the heroes. It was as if there was nothing in front of him or as if the rings of the lanterns feel something telling them to not get in the man's way, they will eventually find out what it was but for now they didn't know.

Goku walk up to where Diana was, she had not moved from where Goku left her last, she had her back resting against Captain Marvel's knee. He did the best he could to preventing her from getting involved in the fight. As he got close to her and Captain Marvel, he got down in one knee and stretched his right hand to Diana, Captain Marvel grab his arm by his wrist. Aquaman and Flash had to restrain Batman from doing something stupid.

"What you thinking you are doing?" asked Captain Marvel to Goku.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. Goku answered.

"I'm going to heal her throat, not sure if you haven't seen that she has a hand impression all around her neck and if I'm correct she can barely breath and maybe not even talk" all the heroes looked away in shame for they all forgot about Diana's injury.

"If I don't heal her it could take weeks for her to talk and breathe right."

Captain Marvel let go of his hand. Goku reached his hand to Diana's neck and once it touched her skin it started to glow with a warm golden aura, Diana had never felt such warmth in her life before, she relaxed at Goku's touch and closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth.

A few seconds later Goku pulled his hand away. Diana slightly frowned because the warmth had disappeared, as she opened her eyes she saw Goku with the biggest smile she had seen. His hair was back to jet black and his eyes was well.

"How are you feeling? Can you talk?" Goku asked.

"Ye…..Yes." said Diana, Goku stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and he gave a strong pull and got Diana up to her feet. They almost smacked heads together had she not stopped her momentum. Superman walked up to Goku and stretched out his hand.

"Thank you for the help, not sure what would have happen if you hadn't showed up."

Goku gave his a solid handshake and answered "Glad I made it in time."

Flash let go of Batman and zoomed right next to Goku and started asking question really fast.

"I never seen anything like that, it was awesome. How are you so strong? Are you stronger them Sups? How come your hair changes from black to gold and back to black? How you did that blue orb attack? How did you know we needed help? And oh yea, WHO ARE YOU?" Ask Barry a thousand word per seconds, all of the other heroes just look at Barry wandering what he had asked.

"Hello my name is Son Goku" Goku said as he gave everyone a wave, and smiled.

Diana remembered the stance that Goku had and she could tell right away that he was a warrior but for some reason that smile just made him look "adorable" she thought without realizing. Shayera on the other hand couldn't believe this battle born warrior could be a monster fighting in one minute and then act like a child in the next.

Goku and the Flash instantly got along as if they were friends since childhood. On the other hand Batman wasn't happy by the fact that the League wasn't questioning this so called Goku like they should be.

"Not to break the family reunion, but what are we going to do with unconscious parademons and Darkseid?" Batman said with growl and every one could hear irritation in his voice as he walk away from Aquaman.

Superman suggested locking them up in the Phantom Zone. Hal and John suggest taking them to Oa. Wonder Woman and Shayera both said that if Darkseid had won, he would have killed them all and why shouldn't they do the same. Things started to get out of control, until J'onn suggested calling Orion and the High-father to come and take the parademons and Darkseid to New Genesis to be imprisoned.

Superman walked away to contact Orion, within seconds of Superman's return, a Boom Tube opened and in a second Goku took his stance to fight any one who came out to attack. Diana and Shayera both were raised and train in the arm of war/combat and to be ready in a moment's notice to fight, but were impressed by how quick Goku got in a fighting stance.

Out of the Boom Tube came a man wearing red and blue armor riding hovercraft or from Gokus perspective, a funny looking hover bike. His helmet was covering most of his face except for his mouth area, and he wasn't the only one to come out of the portal, behind him preceded and army made of women and men ready to go to war.

"Superman. Batman." the man greeted as he got off his hovercraft and looked around.

"Orion." Superman said as he stretches his hand for a handshake. The man now known as Orion gave the Man of steel a solid handshake and said as he kept looking around.

"What happen…..?" but stop mid-sentence when spotted Darkseid on the floor not moving. "IS HE DEAD?!" yelled Orion at the sight of the new god.

"No he is just knockout, but when he wakes up, he'll hope he was dead." said Superman, After all the introductions were done, the New Genesis army gathered all of the parademons that were left behind and took them through the portal, them it was Darkseid's turn as some men come back with a special stretcher with restraints so Darkseid couldn't move if he woke up.

While all this was happening The Flash asked Goku for some help to look for survivors with the rest of the league, the Saiyan never turning down and opportunity to help out so he gave them a hand. It when a lot faster thanks to his sensing abilities, no one knew how he could find the people trapped under rumble so fast some thought that he was a telepath just like J'onn. They were still looking for people and moving rumble, when Superman, Batman, Diana, Shayera, and J'onn came to talk to the Flash.

"How is the search for survivors coming?" ask Superman but he was surprise as well as the other when he got his answer "We are still looking to be sure that we got everyone out, but from what I can see we got everyone." said the Flash, everyone was stunned, J'onn used his power to see if what the Flash saying was true and he was surprised when he found out all the people were located in one place and it was in the save area.

"I can't find any trace of humans; all of the present are located in the safe area." J'onn answered.

But he could tell Batman wanted to ask him something else. He just shook his head saying that he couldn't before Batman even asked him to read the Saiyan's mind. This made the Bat even more suspicious of the Saiyan; no one in earth could resist the Martian's telepathic power.

Captain Marvel and Goku we walking towards them. After they had search for the people, Goku had meet most of the heroes that were there thanks in part to Captain Marvel, he insisted in introducing him to everyone. As they got close the founders could hear how excited Captain Marvel sounded asking all the questions he could, he sounded like a little kid.

"That was so cool, how did you do that attack with your hands? I've never seen anything like it, can you show me how to do it pleeeaaaseeeeee!" begged Captain Marvel, Goku just laughed. Both of them got alone pretty fast, well it did help that both of them sometime got easily excited as a kid, well one more them the other.

"I don't mind teaching you if you want." said Goku as he smile, "what really awesome" said captain marvel and he was about to jump in joy but he stop himself, when he feel a dark part of eyes staring at him, when he look he saw that Batman was giving him the terrifying Bat-Glare. He wanted to run away crying and saying that Batman was scary, but before he could someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turn to see who it was.

"It will be a hard training to learn how to use the Kamehameha, hope you are ready." said Goku, not sure if he knew what he was doing or maybe he did but with that little interference he made Marvel relax and forget about the bat-glare. Everyone saw how he when from been terrify to been relax in a matter of seconds with just a few words from Goku, but a few of them knew from the tone in which he spoke there words that he speak as if a Father was trying to calm down a scared child.

"Who are you again?!" demanded Batman as he gave Goku his most intimidating Bat-Glare, but the Saiyan just stared as if nothing was happening.

"Oh for goodness sake."

Hawkgirl walked past Batman to Goku. "Hello, the name is Hawkgirl, this big guy in blue is Superman" Hawkgirl pointed to Clark.

"This is J'onn J'onzz or Martian Manhunter from Mars." pointed to the bold green skin man, to with Goku thought he kind look a bit like Piccolo.

"That's Flash you already know him." pointed to Flash, as he patted Goku on the back "You already know Captain Marvel, the big bad bat that is brooding is Batman." the Batman just keep staring at Goku as he was trying to burn hole in his head, " there are 2 more but not sure where the lanterns area at and finally…" Hawkgirl started to said but got interrupted by Wonder Woman.

"I can introduce myself…I'm Diana Prince also knows as Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira" said Diana, they waited for Goku to finally fully introduce himself but what they got was something else.

"Cool, I have a friend who is also a Prince and I didn't know you had angels here as well" said Goku as he keep ignoring the bat-glare. (A/N come on he was married to Chi Chi for goodness sake, you think Batman would scare him with a glare more them Chi Chi with fry pan in hand ready to smack him until he was unconscious). No one knew what say, plus Shayera was blushing even if no one could see it because of her helmet, but a course batman had to ruin the moment.

"You are. Coming with us, we got question for you" Batman almost demand with his tone, Superman just shook his while the Flash smack his forehead.

"Okay as long as there is food where we're going because I'm starving." said Goku as he patted his belly, the Bark knight I mean Dark Knight just got even more irritated. Diana ask Captain Marvel if he could stay and help out some more and when he saw the Lanterns to send them to the tower as soon as possible, Marvel just nodded his head and when to help the other heroes clean up the rubbish from the invasion in the part of Metropolis that got hit. After he walk away the Leaguers and Goku were teleported to the watch tower, the moment they arrive Goku grab his stomach as if he wanted to empty it, but lucky for them he hadn't eat anything in a while so he didn't have anything to throw up.

Flash saw Goku go pale after they arrive and he run to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and empty bucket just to be save, he handed the glass to goku.

"I know how you feel, but you get used to it after a few times" said Flash as he when through the same thing after all he was the guinea pig for the teleportation.

If Goku could he would never do that again, he prefer his Ki teleportation that way he wouldn't lost his lunch, after he drank the water he gave the glass back to Flash.

"Where do guys….?" Goku stop midsentence when he got the whiff of food and made a b line for the kitchen. It took a second for Flash to realize where he was heading and decide to follow him to the kitchen.

No one had any idea where they were, Batman was about to call for an intruder alert, but J'onn stops him and said. "I sense that Goku and Flash are in the kitchen". As they were walking to the lunch room Batman slow down and pull J'onn down behind the rest to talk.

"You couldn't read his mind at all?" ask Batman, J'onn just shook his head "You couldn't read it or wouldn't read it because you didn't use your full power?" the bat demand an answer.

"I'm afraid that if I use my full power I could turn him into a vegetable and no one deserves that." said J'onn back, but he knew that look he was getting "Do it" was all Batman say, he didn't care if Goku became a vegetable. J'onn just shook his head and they keep walking but what they forgot is that a certain Kryptonian had super hearing. Let's just say he didn't like at all what Batman had ask J'onn to do.

When they arrived they saw plates after plates being stacked all over the table where both Flash and Goku were sitting, they just shook their heads and though Flash and his High metabolism, but the person who was eating was not Flash he was just looking and counting the plates.

The way Goku fought against Darkseid was nothing compared to the way he was eating, a sandwich in one hand a turkey leg on the other and a bowl of noodles in front of him. Goku ate the sandwich in one bite, 3 bites and the turkey leg was gone, the noodles were gone in seconds them, he grabbed a plate of meat balls and spaghetti, he stuck his fork in it and rolled all of it and ate it in one go. He spent one hour eating, he had ate most of the food they had. Goku patted his stomach when he finish and said.

"Wow that was delicious, haven't eat a full meal in quite a while".

"Explain yourself, who are you?" said Batman still giving him the Bat-glare.

"I told you, my name is Goku." he was sure he had already introduced himself, he wasn't sure why they asked who he was again, but he put that thought aside he wanted to ask something that he wondering for a while.

"Is there something on my face, or is your face stuck that way?"

Superman turn his face around so nobody could see he was trying not to laugh, Flash was on the floor laughing his a** off, Diana cover her mouth with a hand to hide the fact she was giggling, Hawkgirl did the same thing but with her you could tell she wasn't doing a good job to hide it and J'onn was just shaking his head but had a smile on it and he didn't find a lot of things funny, John and Hal at that moment walked into the lunch room and had to hide outside of the room for they couldn't stop laughing. Batman didn't find what Goku said funny it just irritated him even more.

"Where are you from Goku and how did you know we needed help?" asked Clark as he try to fight the laughter, Goku waited for them to stop laughing awhile he did that John and Hal made them way to them and sit down around the table all of them were at.

"How should I explain it?" Goku mutter to himself, he was trying to come up with a good way to say he was from a different universe but without telling too much.

"I guess you can say I'm from a different Universe." he said, but he wasn't sure if they believed him, when he looked around instead of seeing shocked faces, all he saw was normal expressions as if universe travel was a regular thing for them.

"It wouldn't be the first time; we've had someone come from a different Universe." Flash said while he was looking at Superman. "Remember Superboy Prime".

"Wow, really and here I thought you guys wouldn't believe me." Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head, he was happy that it wouldn't take a long explanation but he was hoping they didn't ask how he knew they need help, he had promised not to say.

"But I got a question?" ask Shayera "How did you know we needed help?" When she ask that Goku's expression went from happy to thoughtful, he didn't how to answer that question. He sighed deeply.

"I was in the neighborhood and I felt the shockwaves, so I decide to follow them." he answer while rubbing his back and trying to laugh as best he could even do it sound like a nervous laugh. Batman caught onto this and signaled J'onn to read Goku's mind with all his power.

The moment J'onn used his power to enter Goku's mind he encountered a barrier, he tried to force his way in but the second he tried to rip the barrier open, he was blasted away across the room by a telepathic shockwave. All of the people present turned and ran to J'onn's side as he had collided with a wall hard.

"J'ONN!" all of them scream as they got by J'onn by he didn't answer he was unconscious , Flash was on his knees trying to wake j'onn up but no luck, Goku reach into a small brown bag he was carrying in his side and pull a small green beam .

"Flash have J'onn eat this, it should wake him up." Goku said as he threw the beam at flash, the moment he caught it, he force J'onn to open his mouth and as a natural reaction he swallow the bean, his muscles expanded and shrink in a matter of seconds and the next he woke up.

"J'onn, are you okay?" Diana asked.

"Yes but what happened?" answer J'onn, even though he knew the answer but before anyone could answer let just say a certain bat was not happy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO J'ONN?! ANSWER ME NOW!" Batman screamed at Goku, all he could do was scratch his head.

"Did you try to read my mind?" there was concerned in his voice, Batman at that moment knew he was hiding something. He moved right in front of Goku and grab his gi collar and screamed "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM US?! TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR!" Superman walks up to Batman from behind and pulled the bat away from Goku.

"Are you listen to yourself, you are screaming for no reason." Clark said as he was trying to calm Batman down.

"Did you not see what he did to J'onn? How do we know he will not do the same to all of us or even worse." Batman said as he was trying to get everyone to act suspicious, but what Clark say next shut Batman up and there was no way to counter.

"Are you forgetting that you asked J'onn to read Goku mind using his full power even when he told you that if he did it meant leaving Goku as a vegetable for the rest of his life." Clark answers raising his voice but not to a shout just loud enough so everyone could hear "did you forget about that Bruce? did you? answer me" Bruce had no answer all he could do was stay quiet but what was worse was that now everyone knew what he had ask J'onn to do.

"I'm sorry Goku I know this wasn't what you were expecting and I don't how to apologize all I can say is I'm sorry for what Bruce asked J'onn to do." Clark said as he was trying to hide the shame he feel and he wasn't the only one, everyone couldn't look Goku in the eyes even J'onn feel a shame for what he try to do.

J'onn got up and walk up to Goku "I'm sorry Goku, Deception is common on this world, we have all learn to be wary of new heroes but it doesn't mean I had the right to read your mind with our your consent and for that I ask for your forgiveness." J'onn said but as he finishing saying that he notice Goku look worry for a reason.

"Oh boy… that's not good not good at all." said Goku as he started to panic, everyone saw this and they were beginning to wander why. "Goku are you okay, I know we can't ask for your forgiveness…." ask Diana but was cut short "Oh…. What did you say? ….. OH I don't care that J'onn try to read my mind is okay I forgive you guys" said Goku but there was still worry in his voice

Diana face brightened up as well everyone else, "what are you worrying about Goku?" asked Diana.

"He tried to read my mind." said Goku as he pointed to J'onn as he began walking in circles "Oh man, oh man, Oh man that not good, not good at all." Goku was not making any sense at all.

Shayera decided to ask "What wrong? Are you saying you can't forgive J'onn from trying to read your mind?" before he could answer another voice answer there question.

 **Hope you guys like chapter 2 let me know. Sorry for ending the chapter in such a way it just when I got to this point I got stuck with 2 ideas one with just one Goddess and the second with 3 Goddesses, not sure which one you guys would like better so let me know. Let me know if I go with the 1 goddess the story will be the same but if I got with the 3 goddesses I may or may not turn the story in a bit more of a harem. So let me know what you guy think, thanks for reading chapter 2 and I hope I be back with chapter 3.**


	3. The Goddesses of Destruction

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get chapter 3 out. I decide to get chapter 3 out even do I haven't hear back from the Beta reader but the moment I do hear back, I will read over their fix chapter and I will correct all the grammar errors. I promise I will not be gone this long again not without letting you guys know first.**

 **I hope you guys like chapter 3.**

"Because we told him to be careful of what he says or does, but instead he does the EXACT OPOSITE!" said a voice that sounded mad and irritated.

"Could you relax, if you keep stressing over every little thing you'll grow white hairs before you fully develop." answered another voice. You could hear a hint of sarcasm and also a taunt.

"Please stop fighting, we're going to make bad impression." a third voice said. This voice sounded more proper and wise. Everyone looked around trying to find the sources of the voices but while they did that Goku went pale, he was hoping that they wouldn't get involved.

The heroes were looking everywhere trying to find the source of the voices but they couldn't, no matter what part of the room they looked they were the only ones there.

"Show yourselves, there is no place you can hide!" Batman shouted as he was looking around.

"Don't get your bat panties in a twist." the second voice said sarcastically.

All of a sudden a white portal opened in the wall and from within they could hear footsteps, after a few seconds 3 figures stepped out of the portal but it was too bright for them so see who they were. The portal closed and it took a few seconds for the League and Goku's eyes to adjust. They looked up saw two women that looked to be in their 20's and a young girl no more than 13 years old.

The woman on the left was tall, about six feet, she had long silky white hair, and sexy tanned skin. Her eyes were light purple; she wore a purple dress with golden highlights that hugged her body nicely, and a V-neck going from her shoulder down past her belly button showing some of her breasts.

She had purple gloves with black and golden highlights that reached all the way to her biceps. On her right hands she had 2 silver bracelets and a cape hanging from each of her shoulders.

The woman in the middle was of average height. She had long blonde hair, a light tan, and her eyes were light blue. She wore what a looked to be a white Egyptian toga underneath a blue dress, with golden highlights that was connected above her breasts. Around her neck she had a golden necklace with a dark blue gem. On her waist she had a golden belt with light blue gems and from her shoulders two white capes flowed down to the floor and she wore finger less gloves and a golden bracelet on each arm.

At last the young girl on the right. She was short with long black hair, lightly tanned skin, and brown amber eyes. She wore a golden necklace as well like the others, she was dressed in a pink jacket that was had a nice red on the inside. The jacket was short in the front, but long in the back as it touched the ground. She had a red belt with a golden nut on it, a pink skirt that ended right on top of her knee, she had on pink gloves with a red gem on top on each glove and she fancied a big hammer tied to her back.

Before anyone could ask who they were, the little girl jumped forward, pulled out her hammer and slammed it on top of Goku's head. The force of the hit was so strong it forced Goku onto the floor, landing on his butt, but the girl didn't stop there. She pulled back and hammered Goku's head again as if it was a nail that needed to be hammered down. All the League could do was watch, they didn't what to do. After a few swings the girl stopped her assault and put her hammer away. Everyone could see giant bruises protruding from Goku's skull, the woman with blonde hair gasped and ran to Goku's side.

"Skuld what's the matter with you?!" said the blonde woman yelled at the girl. She bent down behind Goku and placed her hands on the bruises, once her hands touched them she started to chant and her hands glowed yellow and the bumps on his head started to disappear.

"What are you doing? He deserved that and more, after all, didn't we tell him not to get involved?" said the little girl known as Skuld. She folded her arms and stared at Goku venomously. As she was doing that the tall woman was looking around the lunch room trying to find something but not sure what.

"Hey Skuld what do you think of this technology? It's quite impressive isn't it?" said the tall woman smirked.

"What are you talking about Urd?" said Skuld as she looks around. The moment her eyes saw a computer on a wall, she ran over and hacked into their system.

"You call this impressive? This technology is awful! I think the creation of the smoke engines was better than this." Skuld said as she ran out of the room to who knows where. The tall woman now known as Urd smiled mischievously.

"Works every time." Urd chuckled.

"Thank you Urd." The blonde woman said.

"No problem Belldandy I knew she would take the bait as soon as she saw the technology." She said as she walked over to Goku and Belldandy. She had her hands cross as she bent down and inspected Goku's head.

Having enough of this Batman stepped forward wanting answers.

"I'll ask again: Who are you people?!" he demanded. At this point Belldandy and Goku stood up. Goku was about to explain but Urd beat him to it.

"Don't get your bat panties in a twist; Is that any way to speak to a pair of beautiful ladies, huh batsy?" Urd said with a smirk as she walked forward. As she was walked she purposefully swayed her hips seductively, knowing Goku was behind her. When she got to a few feet away from Diana she turned and to look at Batman and she snapped her fingers. Immediately Batman's armor fell apart and all he was left with was the black spandex he was wearing underneath. No one in the lunch room could believe what this Urd person had done; with a snap of her finger Batman's armor had fallen to pieces.

"Hi I'm Urd if you haven't guessed by now, that's my sister, Belldandy and the little one that ran out of the room is our little sister, Skuld." Urd said as she extended her hand to Diana. Diana shook Urd's hand, she opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, she didn't know what to say.

"Hello everyone I'm Belldandy it's a pleasure to meet you all." said Belldandy as she bowed. "Who are you people?" Batman asked again, he tried to sound terrifying but without the armor all he was a man in a spandex suit.

"Didn't I say cool it? We will get to that but first we'd like to meet everyone here." said Urd as she crossed her arms and waited for them to introduce themselves.

"Hi…..I'm….Diana Prince also known as Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira." Diana said as she finished introducing herself.

"I'm Shayera Hol also known as Hawkgirl. I'm from Thanagar." said Shayera.

"I'm Barry Allen, I go by the name The Flash" said Barry.

"I'm J'onn J'onzz, my hero name is Martian Manhunter." J'onn said, when he said that Urd and Belldandy stare at him for a second then turn to the next person to keep the introductions.

"I'm Hal Jordan, I'm a Green Lantern" said Hal as he gave Urd and Belldandy a wink, Urd just shook her head and Belldandy didn't notice.

"I'm Jon Stewart also a Green Lantern" said Jon.

"I'm Superman but my name is Clark Kent, I'm the last survivor of the planet Krypton." said Clark, they all turn to look at Bruce.

"I'm Batman." was all he said.

"Come on Bats say your name." said Barry.

"I'm not as easy to fool as you guys are, we don't know who they are, for all we know they could be working for Darkseid or someone worse." said Bruce.

"We already know who you all are and everyone else in your so call Justice League, we just wanted to make sure you people could be trusted that's all." said Urd as she crossed her arms again.

"And as for you Batman or should I say Bruce Wayne, son of Martha and Thomas Wayne if we were evil like you say I could have erased your existence from this Universe the moment I snap my fingers." at that Urd snapped her fingers again and Bruce was wearing his Batman armor again.

"As for who we are-" said Urd, she stepped next to Belldandy and out of their backs 12 wings appeared. Belldandy had 12 wings that were white, while Urd had 6 black wings and 6 white wings.

"We are the Goddesses of Destruction of this Universe." said Belldandy finished.

The League didn't understand what they meant by the 'Goddesses of Destruction', Diana was trying to remember an old story once told by the elders of the Amazons. While she was busy with that, Urd and Belldandy kept talking.

"We are 2 of the 3 Goddesses of Destruction of this universe; the last one is our little sister Skuld. We are tasked with the destruction of planets and galaxies. If a planet/galaxy is young enough, all we do is erase the most advanced lifeforms to let the others evolve." said Urd.

"Urd is in charge of cleaning or erasing. Skuld is in charge of evaluating how far the civilizations have evolved. If they have evolved in the wrong way they will be erased. If not they stay. I, on the other hand, am in charge of recreating life, giving them a fresh start." Belldandy explained.

"We are the most powerful beings in this universe. Your Gods on Earth cannot even fathom our existence. The Guardians of Oa have no power or say in which galaxy or sentient life gets erased. But all I can say is that their time is getting closer." said Urd with an evil smirk.

Everyone had shocked expressions, but more so the Lanterns, for they have been told that the Guardians, the leaders of the Corp will soon die and there was nothing they could do.

"You expect us to believe the nonsense you just said? There is no one in the Universe that powerful!" Batman was the first to speak up.

Urd just smirked and turned to look out the lunch room window and pointed to Mars. It was clearly visible from the Watchtower, she snapped her fingers and in seconds you could see a big bright explosion where Mars was. Once the light died down, the League looked and saw nothing left of the Red Planet, there was nothing left but floating debris.

No one could believe what they just saw. Mars just exploded, J'onn's home-world just exploded before their own eyes. J'onn fell down to his knees, he had never showed any emotion, but for the first time in a long time he showed sadness that his planet was no more. Shayera walked over to J'onn and pulled him up into a hug, as well as Diana. Urd looked back and had a smirk on her face as she looked at Batman.

"You still don't believe us?"

The Lanterns tried to raise their rings to fire at Urd but they couldn't even move. They weren't afraid of anything, but they just found out what it was to be most afraid of. Superman and Flash were speechless.

"J'onn and everyone, you may want to look this way." said Goku as he was standing next to Urd. J'onn along with the rest turned to look at Goku.

Belldandy was next to Goku and she had her hands raised and pointed to where Mars once was and she started to chant, as her wings appeared behind her back the debris flouting out in space started to get closer and started to combine together. Within seconds Mars was put back together and everyone could see the red planet in all of its glory.

"Now you believe us?" said Urd as she looked at the League.

"I've restored Mars once again and not just the planet but the sentient life as well, they were cut short before they could reach their full potential." Belldandy stated.

J'onn couldn't believe it. If it was true, that's a big IF, he wouldn't be the last Martian anymore; maybe his family was alive again.

Batman started to think of ways of make them powerless, but as he was thinking someone beat him to the punch.

"Don't even think about trying to take our powers away, there is nothing you could come up with that we wouldn't see coming. But be my guess and see what happens." said Urd looking at Batman giving her a glare.

"Please Urd, we didn't come here to fight, we came to explain what's happening and why Goku had to get involved." said Belldandy as she put a hand on Urd's shoulder. Urd just shrugged and crossed her arms.

"Is there any place we can talk in private?" Belldandy asked. They waited until Superman reacted first.

"Yes we can go the Conference room." he walked out of the lunch room with everyone following him, by this time almost everyone had forgotten about Skuld running away.

They arrive at the Conference room where only the 8 could enter and no one else. As they enter the 8 took their sits, before Flash sat down, he ran and brought back 3 chairs for everyone to sit. As everyone sat down, Batman was about to speak again but he got beat by Urd.

"We would like to begin, but first." she snapped her fingers and nothing happened, but she had and evil smile as she looked at Batman.

"What did you do?" Hal asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure that a certain someone would stay quiet until we finished explaining things." Urd said as she kept staring at Batman, he tried to speak but nothing happened, he even tried to move but his body wouldn't respond.

"Don't worry it's not permanent. It's just so we can discuss everything in peace without you making a scene or trying to do something stupid, like when you tried to have J'onn force his way into Goku's mind." Urd explained.

"Wow someone finally silenced the bat I must be dreaming." said Flash with joy in his voice, but them he feel gooses bumps all over and turn to look why and saw the Bat glaring at him

"Would you please lets us know the reason for your visit Goddesses?" ask Diana in a way only her could speak since she had spook with gods before.

"Finally someone with some sense here, but you don't need to speak so formal with us, unlike yours gods we don't hold on to titles." said Urd as she smiled kindly at Diana

"Where do I begin? I guess from the start?" said Urd as she looked to Belldandy.

"It all started with the 18 Universes, 1 and 18 were the same 2 and 17 an so on, but at one point in time the King of all the universes, Zeno, decided for an unknown reason to erase 6 of the universes completely. Not even the Kais responsible for creating life, or the Gods of Destruction were safe, they along with everyone else were erased. All except the angels that where assigned to train the Gods of Destruction." Belldandy explained.

At this point everyone had questions but before they could ask Urd continued where her sister left.

"Or so he thought. Zeno along with his guards and the High Priest didn't know that certain beings had escaped the destruction of those 6 universes, and ended up in the same universe as the gods." Urd said. It started to make sense to Diana, she had heard a rumor that certain gods all over the world where beings from different dimensions.

"The universe that the beings escaped to was not one of the 12 remaining Universes. It was a completely new universe that was made of the remains of the 6. After Zeno erased the 6 universes there was energy left over, and after a few centuries the energy came together into one Universe with multiple possibilities, for example if you had 2 choices A and B, you would choose A and later maybe you regret not choosing B, but that's where the energy of the 6 universes comes in, for not choosing option B another version of you would be created and would choose B instead of A." Belldandy explained, the League weren't sure what Belldandy was trying to say but the moment she got to the options it kinda sounded like the multiverse that they lived in.

"Let what Belldandy just explained sink in and you would understand what she truly said." Urd said as she was watching the League, it took only a few seconds after she said that, when everyone went into shock from the information.

"Yes, you finally understood what she said, the Universe that was created after those 6 universe where erased is yours Universe" said Urd with a smirk

"But how can that be? Flash whispered in shock.

"We aren't sure how it happened, it just happened. Your universe is unique, it falls under the rule of the King but at the same time it doesn't. For it to fall fully under his rule your universe should have an opposite, but it doesn't. The multiverse that your universe has doesn't count as an opposite, they are all just part of this universe all mixed into one." said Urd as she let them absorb the info.

"That is why your Universe has 3 Goddesses of Destruction. Because it's so unique, we have to keep an eye on all the possibilities that are created every time a choice is made. We have seen where the Universe is completely destroyed and only a few living beings are left." Said Belldandy. You could hear sadness in her voices, no one envied their position.

"But what is the reason for you to come here? or for that matter send Goku to help us?" asked Shayera after taking in all the information. The rest of them had forgotten to ask since they were lost in all of the info they had just received.

Urd was quiet while Belldandy was ready to explain. "The Reason we sent Goku to help and why we came here to explain things, is because of this-" said Urd.

Belldandy started to chant and image appeared in the center of the table showing nothing, no one knew what they were seeing.

"This is the future of your universe. Something happens in the near future that makes the King come in and erase every living being in this Universe and erase it completely" Urd stopped to let the info sink before she continued speaking.

"We don't want the King to come and erase you, but we managed to pinpoint the beginning of what would lead to the destruction of this Universe, the invasion of Darkseid, but as you can see it didn't help, for it was only a single link in the chain of events that will lead to the destruction of this Universe. So until we can stop it, we are going to be bumping heads quite often." Urd said as she stood up. Belldandy stopped chanting and followed her as they both headed to the door but stopped turned around and grabbed Goku's arm, yanking him away.

"You should take some time to absorb this information we just told you. Oh and that also includes the past 6 months of you guys tracking the Parademons, so you can thank Goku for getting rid of them. In the meantime we are going to look around." said Urd as the 3 of them walked out. The moment the door close to the confer room batman was able to move and talk again.

"Do they expect us to believe what they just said." said Batman as paranoid as ever, but the silence he got was not what he expected. "What? Do you guys actually believe what they told us?!" Batman raised his voice but not to a yelling level.

"I didn't sense that Urd and Belldandy were lying, there heart rhythm was steady as they spoke." said Superman, Batman didn't say anything as he turned to look at J'onn "I didn't try to read their mind Bruce if that's what you are going to ask, everything Urd said she shared with me via mind link." said J'onn.

"That's what she wanted, for all you know she was feeding you lies, WE CANT TRUST THEM!" Batman yelled. This show of paranoia was the last straw for a Diana as she slammed her fist into the table and stood up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BRUCE!" she yelled and for the first time they saw Diana mad and scary at the same time. "What they say could be true or is true."

"What do you mean Diana?" Hal interjected.

"There is old myth among the Amazons when I was but a child. I thought it was lies but now I believe it's true." Diana stop talking, everyone was waiting for her to continue. "The legends said that there was an entity that was so powerful and divine that even the Gods and Titans where afraid of it." She explained.

"Is that all you know?" ask John.

"Yes, the elder Amazon that told us this story was executed by the law of the Gods for telling lies, but now that I think about it, she was speaking the truth." Diana finished as she sat back down.

The League had no idea what to do, they kept talking among themselves, while Batman kept arguing that they shouldn't trust them, J'onn and Superman kept saying they should trust them since they didn't feel no ill will coming from them. Batman said that the only reason he was in favor of them was because they 'supposedly' revived his people. Batman immediately regretted saying that since it offended J'onn. He wasn't the only one that was angry; Batman had seriously crossed the line.

Everyone was quiet for awhile until Batman spoke and apologized to J'onn for his comment and hope for his family to be revived. Everyone was surprised that he apologized but they knew he was sincere. After almost an hour they finally came to an agreement, to find all they could about them and stop whatever incident that would happen. The Lanterns would go to Oa and find out what the Guardians knew about these Goddesses and Diana would try to get in contract with her mother and see what she knew, while the rest would look into legends and see what they could find out.

Meanwhile Urd, Belldandy, and Goku were looking for Skuld, it took then about 45 minutes to find her, since Goku had to stop at the lunch room for a light snack. She was in the command center, as they walked in she was tinkering with the electronics.

"What are you doing Skuld?" Urd asked as she sat down on a chair behind her.

"I'm fixing what these people call technology." she answered. She was laid on her back and under a computer console.

As Skuld and Urd kept talking, Belldandy was looking out the window admiring how beautiful the earth look from there, Goku was going crazy, he needed to train or do something since he wasn't use to doing nothing, but when he stopped pacing around the room he saw the Earth and a longing expression appeared on his face. Belldandy had seen that expression before. Since Goku had arrived after they had asked for his help he had shown this expression a few times. Urd and Skuld had never seen this expression, but Belldandy had noticed it before but she didn't know why he would do that, but now she knew he missed his Earth, she was close but not on the money. He missed his family even after all this time he had outlived everyone when he came to help them.

Belldandy walked over to Goku and was about to put her hand in his shoulder when-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!, WHO LET YOU IN HERE?!" Batman yelled as he and the rest of the League walk into the room. They were coming here to try and locate them but had no idea they were already here. Batmen walked up to Urd and Skuld and demanded.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Urd was about to speak when Skuld pulled herself out from underneath and yelled back—

"YOU CALL THIS STATE OF THE ART TECHNOLOGY. YOUR TELEPORTATION DEVICE IS SO WRONG THAT IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE SOMEONE GETS KILLED!" Batman was taken back as well as the rest of the League.

"What are you talking about?" asked Superman as he walked up to them. Skuld had to calm down before she spoke again.

"What I'm saying is that your teleporter here is wrong and it had the chance of killing someone."

"That's impossible the teleporter has been calibrated to be correct 100 percent of the time." Batman countered back.

"Is Batman arguing with a kid?" Flash asked the question in everyone minds, Hal just nodded his head saying yea. No one believed what they were seeing.

"There is no 100 percent in anything. There is always a change something that could go wrong, to you this teleporter is 100 percent calibrated, but to me, this at best has the chance of working a 40 percent of the times. So far you guys have been lucky." Skuld said drawing their attention

"When you use a teleportation system that is not Ki based or divine powered, nothing is perfect. Like I said your technology has a high chance of failure, and what's more is that you guys aren't using the correct equation. The equation you are using on this thing has a 60 percent chance of sending you somewhere else or sending half of you there and the other half where you intended to go. Plus, because of the wrong equation the time it'd take for someone to be teleported here or somewhere else on Earth, they cease to exist for a millisecond." Skuld said.

Batman wanted to argue back but he couldn't. Since the teleporter was constructed there had been a chance for something to go wrong and he knew it, that why he made sure to recalibrate the teleporter every month to be safe.

"I take that you being quiet for a change means that I'm correct and that you knew it could happen." said Skuld as she and the rest of the people present looked at Batman. "Look don't get mad at him, like I said before unless you use a Ki base or Divine power teleportation system, there is always a chance for something to go wrong, he had the right idea to have this thing be checked every so often but not often enough." said Skuld as he was looking at the rest of the League. Urd walked away from the little argument and ended up leaning her shoulder onto Goku's side and resting her head on his shoulder as Skuld kept lecturing the League, especially Batman, on how to use and how often to check the teleporter.

While Belldandy waited for Skuld to finish, she looked at a clock on the wall and gasped when she saw the time.

"Skuld it's time we go back, we've spent too much time here, and I need to start getting dinner ready." Belldandy said as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"But Belldandy I'm not done lecturing them about this yet." Skuld whined.

"No 'buts' Missy, you are done with the retro fix of their teleporter right?" Skuld just nodded her head.

"Okay then, you can lecture them next time we come to visit, but for now it's time we go home, plus I'll be making your favorite dessert." said Belldandy knowing that Skuld would never say no to her favorite dessert.

Skuld ran next to them and was trying to stay in place. Diana and Shayera all they did was shack their heads a moment ago this girl was going toe to toe with Batman and now she was trying to act like an angel so she could get her dessert. Belldandy bowed down to everyone.

"We will be going now; it was a pleasure to meet you all."

"Don't worry, we will meet again when the next problem arises or you'll meet us when you truly need to speak with us." Urd said. After that she turned to Diana and Shayera and she gave them an evil/sexy smirk that made them blush.

With that Goku raised his index and middle finger to his forehead and in an instant they vanished. No one knew what just happened; they had never seen anyone vanish like they just did.

"What did they mean until the next time? And until we need to speak with them?" Flash asked. At the same time Batman ran to the computer and tried to track Goku's energy but he couldn't, there was nothing to track.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I will be traveling to Mars to confirm that it was imploded and was put back together. Hopefully they were right about my people being there now." J'onn said as he descended through the floor.

"We are heading to Oa to ask the Guardians about them." said Hal as he and John walked to one of the space exits.

"I'm going to send a message to my mother, asking for permission to enter the island and search for information." said Diana as she walked back to her room.

Batman had blocked out everyone as he tried to find a possible way to track Goku's energy and the 3 Goddesses, as well as looking over the work Skuld had done to the teleporter and to say the least, he was impressed. As Batman kept going over the date, Shayera, Superman and Flash were talking.

"So what did you guys think they meant by when we need to speak with them again?" ask Flash again since no one had listing to him early. Superman just crossed his arms trying to think of anything else to say but Shayera beat him to it.

"I think that if we want to speak to them in good terms we will find them. If not, we wouldn't be able to find them no matter how much a certain person tries." she said as she pointed with her head to the Dark Knight.

"All we can do now is wait until everyone comes back with whatever answer or information they can find." said Superman as he looked at the Earth.

 **Let me know what you guys think, if it was a good idea or bad idea to have 3 Goddesses of Destruction. I currently working on chapter 4 so I hope it will be out by next week. Plus I would like to let you know I have 2 ideas for more stories but I will wait on them until I'm on chapter 10 at least before I start on their chapters, if you are interest on hear about them send me a PM and will let you guys know until next time.**


	4. The Ex-lover

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late by a few day here is chapter 4. By the time some of you guys are reading this chapter I will be working on chapter 5 or half way through it. Hope you guys like it, I will be answering some of the question in the comments on the next chapter but before I forget someone brought this to my attention when they send me a PM, they like the 3 goddesses Idea and say they were good OC'S but I forgot to mention on the last chapter that Belldandy, Urd and Skuld and some of the other characters I will be bringing on this chapter and a few other chapter are part of the anime and manga call Ah MY GODDESSES. They aren't I repeated they aren't my OC's they belong to the anime Ah MY GODDESSES.**

 **And before I forget I'm making this chapter rate M, so if you are under 18 please don't read this chapter, this chapter contains a little Nudity and Gore so please don't read it if you aren't over 18 and for those who are old enough I promise I will keep improving on the nudity and gore as I get more confident. So without any more delay here is Chapter 4 but before.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball none of the series, or Justice League or AH my Goddesses**.

It's been 2 weeks since Darkseid's invasion; Earth has been slowly rebuilding the areas that got hit. Metropolis had been the slowest in rebuilding, since it was hit the hardest. Two weeks since their talk with the Goddesses of Destruction everyone had been trying to gather information on them, every time Batman visits the Watchtower, he would spend his time in the main control room trying to locate the 3 Goddesses and Goku.

The Lanterns had returned from OA, but with no information. It seems that even the all-knowing Guardians had never heard of the Goddesses, but they were interested in talking to them or having any type of information they could get to make and assessment about them to see if they could be stopped or to see if they really do possess the power to destroy and create at will.

"Watchtower this Javelin-01 requesting permission to land." was heard on the tower main control room.

"Permission Granted Javelin-01. It's good to have you back J'onn." said Mister Terrific. Since J'onn had left to check on Mars, Mister terrific had taken over the position of care taker of the tower and assigned heroes to missions.

"How is Mars? Was what Superman and the others said true?" Mister Terrific asked. There was static on the line for a few moments before J'onn answered back.

"Yes, both the green and white Martians are back and what's better, they aren't fighting between them."

By then J'onn had landed in the hangar and was heading to the main control room. When he got to the main room the doors opened and J'onn walk in, and was surprises to see Superman, Flash, Shayera and both Lanterns there as well as Mister Terrific. All of them started to congratulate him on his people being alive. They weren't sure if what the goddesses said was true but now that J'onn had return and confirmed that the Martins were indeed alive.

"J'onn why the long face? Your people are alive, your family is alive, you should be jumping up for joy." said Flash. But what J'onn said next was not something he expected.

"I take it you guys have heard that both the green and white Martians aren't fighting correct?" all of them nodded.

"Both species have never been on such friendly terms, the most we ever had in terms of peace is no fighting for a few years, due to many Martians dying and having to focus on increasing the population again, then it was back to killing each other but now is as if they've forgotten that they hated for each other," J'onn said as he pondered this.

"Maybe coming back to life forced them to rethink where they stand on the fighting and peace." Shayera said having had experience in battle.

"Yea maybe Shayera is right. For example the Human race was trying to destroy each other in both World Wars, but the drop of the nuclear bomb put a stop to that even though it cost millions of lives, it made them stop fighting." said Mister Terrific. "In case the fighting between them starts again I asked them to contact me. So what information could you two get from the Guardians?" J'onn asked, looking at both Lanterns.

The two Lanterns turned to each other and started to play rock, paper, and scissors, John lost, Hal just crossed his arms and waited for John to start disclosing the information they got on OA. "When we arrived at OA we requested an audience with the Guardians, but it didn't turn out how we had hoped." John said sadly.

"According to the Guardians there shouldn't be any entity that they don't have information on, but for the first time in their whole life they had no information on them and that frightened them to the point of sending one more Lantern." Hal said irritated.

"So we're getting another Lantern because your Guardians are scared of the unknown? GREAT, as if 2 of you guys weren't bad enough." Shayera said sarcastically as she shook her head.

"So yeah that's it. Aside from when the new Lantern gets here, we were ordered the moment we meet them again to inform the Guardians so they could travel here to meet and talk to them in person." Hal said as he rubbed his head.

"Have you heard anything from Diana" J'onn asked trying to change the subject.

"Diana left for New York to meet one of her mother messengers since they denied her request to enter Themyscira, we still haven't heard from her." Mister terrific replied.

"Wonder woman 03' said a robotic voice as Diana stepped out of the teleporter. As she stepped out she flew to the main council and landed next to Shayera.

"Welcome back Diana. How did it go?" Shayera asked. Diana looked down away from their gaze as if she was sad. Shayera put her hand on Diana's shoulder concerned.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"The meeting went as I expected it to. Even though my mother wasn't present we could still talk via a magic orb. The moment I brought up Urd, Belldandy and Skuld she yelled and said it was blasphemy, that there wasn't any other deity more powerful than the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. She said that if I were to speak of it again I would suffer the laws of the Gods."

Everyone could hear the sadness in her voice when she spoke, so Shayera decided to give her a smack on the ass, trying to provoke a reaction out of Diana, but instead all she got was light punch to her shoulder.

"So we're pretty much back to square one then." Flash said as he ate a bag of chips.

The tower lost all power then alarms started to go off all around them.

"Unknown energy detected, Unknown energy detected." the warning kept saying. Mister Terrific got everything under control. Batman appeared next to Flash and scared him so bad that he dropped the bag of chips.

"Where is the unknown energy coming from?" Batman asked as J'onn and Mister Terrific began tracking the energy. After a few seconds they finally pinpointed where the energy was coming from.

"The energy spike is coming from Nekomi, Japan." Batman said as he activated the teleporter "We are all going."He said as he was looking at the rest of the founders "we have never encountered anything like this."

"I disagree Batman, I think it would be better if only a few of us go, in case of an emergency we could send backup, but for now I recommend, for Superman, Flash, Diana and Shayera to go, while the rest stay behind in case of emergency." J'onn said leaving Batman no choice. The four of them stepped on the teleporter and disappeared.

Two weeks ago, after Goku teleported them away, they arrived in a temple in Japan that was connected to a mountain.

"Well I better get started on dinner." Belldandy said as she walked away to the kitchen. Skuld ran right behind her in hopes of getting some frosting off the desert she was going to make.

"Well, I'm heading to take a shower then watch my favorite show. What about you Goku?" Urd asked but as soon as she turned around, Goku had already left and started training by the woods that were near their house.

"Well that answers that." she shrugged as walked back in the house.

It was good thing, Urd had decided to set up a powerful shield around the mountain, to prevent any damage done to the town nearby. It would repair the damage down to the mountain, as they knew all too well that when Goku trained, he didn't hold back, especially when he was shadow training.

After two hours Belldandy came out and yelled "Goku dinner is almost ready!"

Not a moment did Goku appear in front of her. He was covered in dirt and tree branches from head to toe.

"Dinner ready?" Goku asked with a big smile. He was very excited to eat her cooking.

"It's almost done, but first could you go and take a bath?" Belldandy asked with a sweet smile but he knew behind that sweet smile was someone who you never wanted to get angry. He made V-line to the bathroom.

It's been two days since they came back from talking to the Justice League and everything was back to normal, well as normal for 3 Goddesses of Destruction and an energized Saiyan could be. Skuld was watching TV while Belldandy was talking with Goku as he was eating.

"AHHHHH NOOOO!"

Belldandy and Goku turned to look at Skuld and see saw that she was hitting the TV. Apparently the image was gone and all that was left was black lines going over the white screen (A/N this us to happen back in the early 00's and 90's since the TVs were made of tube and once a while they lost the signal).

"What's the matter Skuld?" Goku asked.

"Urd is going to kill me, the TV stopped working and her samurai show is about to start!"

"Maybe she will forgot about it, speaking of Urd have any of you seen her?" Goku asked, the both of them just shook their heads.

All three of them walked out and saw Urd sitting on one of the rocks in the pond under the cherry blossom tree. She had a trance-like look on her face as she looked into the sky.

"What's wrong with Urd?" Skuld asked.

"It's just, this time of the year is a painful reminder to our dear Urd." said Belldandy.

A cherry blossom landed on Urd's hand and it reminded her of something that had happen long before she was a Goddesses of Destruction.

Flash Back

"Hey I got something for you." Urd said as she walked behind a person that was standing under a tree by a cliff, but he didn't say anything all he did was staring.

"You don't like your present?" she asked as she gave him a ring.

"It's okay Urd, It's just that I been thinking that it's time for us to go our separate ways. I have wasted too much time here." the figure said standing; it was a tall man.

"What do you mean? You said that any amount of time we spend together was wonderful"

"That was true back then, but now I've found a new love, Farewell Urd may one day we meet again." the figure said as he ran towards the cliff.

"Wait you don't how to fly!" Urd yelled and the figure fell down the cliff. "Idiot." she said as she walked away.

Flash back end

'I wonder why I thought about that idiot that broke my heart.' Urd thought to herself, "Oh well, it's time to watch my favorite show." she said as the wind carried the blossom from her hand. She stood up to fix her purple mini shirk and started to levitate heading in their direction.

When the Cherry Blossoms flew out of the tree and started to merge and crash into the earth just a few feet away. She got a surprised expression on her face as she knew what that meant.

Goku felt an energy in the center of the of the column, it didn't felt evil but it had a sinister feeling to it, he didn't wait for the blossom to stop as he jumped in front of Urd to protect her as the energy was aimed at her. Skuld hid behind Belldandy afraid, but Belldandy turned to her and smiled when she saw the blossoms flying, at this point Skuld became more scared of her sister than whoever stepped out of the column of blossoms.

A figure stepped out, he was wearing motorcycle styled white pants over some blue ones, a red long cape that was connected with a white fur ball over a brown shirt, blue fingerless gloves, a ponytail that when down to the his knees and a harp in his left hand.

Urd smacked her forehead and said "That idiot is back."

"I've been searching for you my lovely Urd." the figure said as he kept looking at Urd, he gave Goku a quick look and just pretended that he wasn't there. He thought all mortals were trash compared to gods like them.

"Troubadour, What do you want? And how did you find us?" Urd said to the man known as Troubadour, she stepped forward and put her hand on Goku's shoulder.

"It's okay Goku; he isn't here to cause trouble." Urd said, but in the back of her mind something told her she forgot a very important detail.

Goku turned to look at Urd and asked, "Are you sure Urd?" that's when she remembered what she had forgotten.

Troubadour interrupted by marching towards Goku and poking him in the chest.

"How come you are on first name basis with such a Goddesses when you are lowly mortal trash?" Goku turned around and just looked at Troubadour with a clueless expression.

While this was happening Skuld asked Belldandy, "Who is that?"

"He is the plum spirit, Troubadour; he broke up with Urd and broke her heart." Skuld looked at Belldandy's face and saw the sweet smile as if she knew that if something happened to Urd, Troubadour was a dead man.

"Goku let's go in, I did promise to make some of that candy that you like so much." Urd said as she walked away grabbing Goku's hand. As she pulled him with her, she knew Troubadour would get extremely jealous, but she didn't care, for no matter what Troubadour did he couldn't do anything to Goku.

"HOW DARE YOU! MORTAL I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Troubadour roared. Goku let go of Urd's hand and rushed back to Troubadour.

"Really, are you super strong?" ask Goku excited as a little kid.

"I'm more powerful than you can even imagine. I challenge you for Urd's hand in marriage."

"Yea sure, I accept, I'm not quite the marriage expert, but if it means I can fight you then yes!" said Goku excited.

"Enough!" Urd yelled. She summoned a storm of lighting and aimed for Troubadour but it hit Goku as well.

"GOKU!" Urd and Belldandy screamed, Skuld was just shaking her head.

The cloud dust settled and they saw a big crater where Troubadour was face down all burned nice and crispy, while Goku was covered in dirt and a cloud of smoke came out of his mouth.

"Goku are you okay?" Urd ran to him followed by Belldandy.

"That was exciting haven't been hit by lighting in a long time." Goku said before both of the Goddesses pulled him towards the house.

"THIS IS NOT OVER! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Troubadour yelled as he jumped out of the hole and flew in their direction. Urd spun on her left heel and delivered a powerful right kick to his head that sent him flying away. But because of that attack she ripped her mini shirt down the sides.

"I'm going to take a shower and change clothes." she said they went inside the house.

It's been a couple hours since that incident and Troubadour was standing on top of a skyscraper.

"Why wouldn't she believe I came back for her?" he asked as he pulled out a scroll.

"The nightingale's summoning song, the scroll of the Golden song, my dream is alive right here in the palm of my hand, why doesn't she understand that I left to get this for both of our future, all I need now is a single heartfelt tear and the scroll would be open." He pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to fight a headache, but he didn't notice was that his eye flash purple and them back to normal.

It was around 10 at night, all 3 goddesses were in the living room of the temple, Belldandy was sitting down drinking tea, Skuld was eating ice-cream, and Urd was floating while watching TV, the same TV that Skuld had fixed earlier.

"That was one cruel long-awaited reunion?" Skuld said as she looked at Belldandy.

"Your spell was perfect and powerful today Urd."

"If you are trying to get to talk I won't Skuld, what happened between me and that Idiot is in the past." Urd replied.

"Come on Urd I want to know! Bell wouldn't say what happened and I want to know."

Urd turned and faced Skuld, she slowly backed away from Urd. For the first time she saw Urd pissed off.

"Forget it Skuld, I don't want to talk about it, all I will say is that he broke my heart without a second thought." Urd got up and walked away, before the door closed, she said, "I'm going to take a bath" and the door slammed.

"Didn't she already take one today?"

Lemon Starts

"He's not the type of guy that takes the hint that I don't want him in my life." Urd said as she looked herself in the mirror. She turned sideways and saw her figure. 'I know I have a good figure, all the guys keep staring at me, why can't he?' she thought. Her legs were nice and long, she had a nice round butt, and nice hips. She grabbed her butt and squeezed. 'Maybe he is not an ass guy, but a breasts man.' she thought as she look at her DD breasts, she then squeezed her breasts 'they are nice and round, oh well I just need time' she then pull the door to the bathroom and open it only to find it was being used.

She saw Goku standing there, water dripping down his muscles, she could see just how chiseled his chest and torso was. He had and an 8-pack even though it was almost impossible for humans (A/N since it require to have less than 2 percent body fat in other to get the 8 pack, but since the human body need's body fat we can't keep it for more them 1 week, if we do it could be dangers for our body), but for a Saiyan it was a normal thing. His arms were big but not over dramatic and his legs were the size of tree trunks, he had broad shoulders, a very muscular back and his tail was long and thick, she could tell that it was strong as well.

She imagined herself being carried by those arms, bridal style, to her bed where Goku would lay her down and us his strong hands to explore and massage her heated body, one hand squeezing her breasts, while the other was traveling down her legs until it stopped at her womanhood and begin to play with her. While his hands were busy with her body, he would be kissing and licking her neck and lightly biting to her lips, at the same time his tail would be wrapping around both of them holding their bodies as tight as it could.

Then he would us his manhood and make love to her all night long, while giving her highs of ecstasy she could never imagine. While she imagines that, her love juices started to flow down her sexy legs.

It took Goku a few seconds to see who had come in to the bathroom all because of the steam, but when the steam started to become less dense he saw Urd in all of her glory. Even though he wasn't a pervert he could admire Urd's body, she had sexy long muscular legs a nice round butt with curvy hips, she had a firm stomach and he could see traces of a 6 pack, also a nice pair of breasts and muscular arms and a beautiful face. He felt his manhood becoming hard but he didn't pay much attention as he saw she was turning bright red.

"Urd are you okay?" Goku asked, that's what brought Urd back out from her daydream. She felt her legs wet but decided to ignore it for now as she answered Goku back.

"Yea I'm fine Goku, how about I wash your sexy back, I MEAN YOUR BACK, yeah wash your back." said Urd as she blush even more.

"Ok, thanks."

Goku turned to the side and sat down. Urd sat down behind Goku but before she started to wash his back she checked herself and saw that she was indeed dripping her love juices and there was no end in sight 'Did I really get that aroused with just a daydream. WOW now I really wanted to find out what would really happened' she thought to herself. She started to wash his back but as she did, she keep staring at his back and also trying to get a peek at his member but by dong this her juices just keep flowing down her legs.

It got to the point that without thinking her hand started to travel down to her women hood, but at that moment the bathroom was open with force and Urd screamed. (A/N guess which idiot opened the door? His name starts with a T.)

Lemon Ends

"This time, I will capture your heart and…." Troubadour said but stopped mid-sentence as he saw Goku and Urd.

Urd had jumped forward the moment the door open and Goku turn around to see who had coming but because Urd slid on his soapy back, she end up doing a 90 degree turn and ended up in Goku's arms. He had his right arm on her upper back; while his lower was under her legs but what captured her attention was that his tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her close as if trying to protect her. She was in the same position in her daydream and she couldn't stop blushing, she also got a smell of Gokus pheromones and his natural smell. She liked that smell it was making her womanhood drip even more. She wanted Goku to take her right there but she tried to control herself since they weren't alone.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Troubadour roared. Red energy surrounded him and his eyes were turning purple.

"SO, THAT'S HOW IT IS! YOU ARE INVLOVED WITH MY URD, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"NO wait! It's not what you think!" Urd shouted but she knew he wouldn't listing to reason

"I will not listing to your excuses, I knew something was up when I realized you haven't return to heaven and were staying here with a mortal"

"I told once and I will tell you again. Control your jealousy, I'm not yours you Idiot. Who I spend my time is my business." Urd said as she tries to intimidate him but no luck since she was still in Goku's arms.

"It's not Jealousy, it's an expression of my love to you, and I will not have you spending time with a mortal who is below us, so PREPARE TO DIE MORTAL!" said Troubadour but before he attacked he was pushed away and Belldandy came in running.

Urd panicked while Goku just looked at Belldandy as she stared at both of them.

"NOW you will pay, you mortal, this is your compensation for tricking Urd. You will be killed by Goddesses Belldandy."

"Goku…."Belldandy just stared at both of them, "If you'd only have told me, I'd have come in, too! And help wash Goku's back." Urd stared at Belldandy with her mouth open and sweat drops coming down her face. "I didn't expect her to go that route….. At least she understood why I came in."

"Please make sure you tell me from now on!"

"Troubadour please stop causing trouble!" Belldandy said.

"What are you talking about Goddess, don't you see what this piece of trash trying to do to Urd and the rest of you Goddesses. I will defy the order of a Goddess and get rid of this mortal myself!" Troubadour screamed. His eyes turned purple as he released an energy attack point blank at Goku, he didn't care if he hurt Urd as long as he killed Goku, Urd would be his. As a result of his attack Belldandy was sent flying outside falling hard on the ground and passing out.

Skuld ran outside to see what was happening and saw Bell laying on the floor unconscious, "BELL!" she screamed as she ran to check on her. She knelt down and started crying as Belldandy wasn't answering her. Troubadour came out of the bathroom to look at his handy work and saw Skuld kneeling down beside Belldandy.

"I guess I over did it, O well I guess Urd is dead but I still have her sisters." he said as he started to walk towards them. He pulled out the scroll as he saw Skuld crying.

"Stay away from us you monster! You will not hurt my sister again, BUMPY!" Skuld screamed for her robotic bodyguard, Goku's sparring partner and security came rushing to stand next to Skuld.

Bumpy was 7 feet tall, he was built like a tank, big body, strong arms and legs, his mouth was covered by a face mask, you could only see was his eye, the rest of his head was covered with a helmet. (A/N imagine android 16 from the cell saga expect this is all red and white, and he had the head of Optimus prime of transformers prime)

In less than a second he was on top of Troubadour, out of his right hand a blade extended and was aimed at Troubadour's head. He took the swing but missed, Troubadour jumped back and was ready to release his energy attack, but Bumpy's left arm turned into a cannon and started to rapid fire, Troubadour crossed his arms trying to protect himself. Then Bumpy turned his right arm into a cannon as well and fired, Troubadour was being pushed back and couldn't believe that those attacks actually hurt. He summoned the cherry blossom to attack Bumpy, and surrounded himself with purple energy.

The Blossom flew out of the tree and rushed at Bumpy, the moment Bumpy's radar picked up the blossom, it was too late. They came straight at him and ripped a hole right down the middle of his chest. Bumpy's eyes turned dark as he fell forward. Skuld ran up to Bumpy crying as she tried to reactivate him but she couldn't do it 'If only Urd or Goku were here' she thought.

Troubadour teleported next to Skuld and grabbed her head forcibly, trying to get her to cry over the scroll. As the first tear landed on the scroll it started to glow, he then threw Skuld away

"YES, FINALLY THE POWER IS MINE!" the scroll open up, the words inside were glowing, suddenly a bird made out of fire emerged from the scroll.

"YES FINALLY I HAVE THE POWER OF THE PHONIEX, WITH IT I CAN BURN ANYTHING TO ASHES NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL THEY ARE! I CAN FINALLY CLEANSE THIS WORLD OF THESE PATHETIC MORTALS! But first-"

Troubadour turned to face Skuld and Belldandy "-I will start with you. Burn them!" he commanded the phoenix. The bird of fire flew to the sky then it made a dive right for Skull and Belldandy, ready to burn them.

The phoenix exploded the moment it made contact with them "WAAAAHHHHHHHH I FINALLY GOT THE POWER, NOW NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!' Troubadour yelled and began laughing evilly; the phoenix flew up to the sky again and started to fly in circles. Where the girls have been standing all that was left was a burning fire that had expanded to the temple.

"My next target will be burn this city to the ground them destroy all the so call heroes' he said as he kept laughing. His laugh died down when he heard-

Gore start here

"Are you really such an idiot, that you would go through all this trouble just to release the Phoenix?" said a voice from the fire.

Troubadour turned around and saw the fire turning black. The fires started to die down and when it was gone, there in front of Skuld and the unconscious Belldandy stood Urd in her battle armor.

From head to toe she was covered in an all-black armor, her boots stopped right above her knees, she had armor mini-shirt around her waist, it was broken into 4 pieces, on each side of her thighs, a piece protecting her womanhood, and the last one protecting her rear. She had chest and upper back armor, in the center of her chest was a ruby in the form of a 5 pointed star, she had her 12 wings open, on her shoulder she had armor that looked like 2 different pieces but they were just 1, she had on finger-less armored gloves that stopped right above her elbow, a helmet that looked like a helmet/tiara as her hair was flowing freely, but on her forehead she had armor covering her eyebrows and going down in a shape of a V that stopped where her nose was. Then from the helmet/tiara came down on the outside of her face and a turn going back up and stopping right below her nose.

So the only area you could see of her face was her eyes and mouth as for the rest of her, her body was cover in armor, the parts of her body that weren't covered by armor were covered by a tight fitted purple body Kevlar. She had a Scythe in each hand, the Scythe handle was 4 feet long from tip to tip, the handles were wrapped in black leather with angelic symbols, and the Blades themselves were 3 feet long. The handle went right through a skull, from the back of the skull a half foot of blade extended and the front of the skull the blade extended 2 ½ feet, but they weren't just made of metal. The blade itself was made of skulls, a skull was coming out of the mouth of the main skull and out of that one some were coming out the eyes or mouth and so on until the length of the blade was made for both sides, on the edge of the blade, the skulls became thinner and thinner until there were so small and so sharp that you couldn't tell.

"URD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Skuld rejoiced. She wanted to go hug her but she didn't wanted to leave Belldandy alone. Urd turned around and smiled sweetly at Skuld and she saw Belldandy unconscious on the floor.

"Don't worry kid, I got this. Just keep Bell safe." Urd said, turning back to face Troubadour. The sweet smile was replaced with an angry scowl.

"HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE? NO ONE CAN SURVIVE AN ATTACK THAT CLOSE!" Troubadour yelled. Urd just smirked as she twirled her scythes and waited for him to come to the answer.

"Can't survive that attack, unless….. NO IMPOSSIBLE!"

Urd smiled wickedly.

"DESTROY HER NOW!" he command the phoenix. The bird of fire turned to make a drive. Urd stopped twirling her scythes, "Time to kill you, you overgrown chicken." she said, she bent her knees and jumped.

The moment she left the ground her wings took over and she flew straight to the phoenix and it was starting to make it dive. As she was getting closer to the phoenix Urd combined both of her scythes into one and it became its true shape. The handle increased to 8 feet in length, while the both of the blades became one. Where the blade meets the handle, it was only the upper part of the skull, down the middle of the skull the blade came out same as the smaller version, the blade itself was made of skulls but instead of coming out of the mouths or eyes ball, the skulls look as if they were coming out of each other. The length of the blade was 6 feet long, 4 feet in the front and 2 in the back while it was 2 feet wide. The tip of the blade split into 2 points, the back was one long blade.

As the phoenix got closer, she banked to the right and took a swing right at the bird's neck. The scythe cut right through it without resistance. The phoenix's head dropped right next to Troubadour and the body dropped on the temple itself, within seconds the head and body when up in flames but instead of there being red and golden flames there were black flames and all that was left was ashes.

"NO IT CAN'T BE! NO ONE CAN KILL THE PHOENIX!" Troubadour couldn't believe that the mighty phoenix was killed by a single attack. No one was supposed to kill the phoenix it was the most powerful creature, that's why it was sealed away in a powerful scroll.

"IF I CAN'T KILL YOU, I WILL KILL YOURS SISTERS!" Troubadour yelled. He powered up an energy attack to kill Skuld and Belldandy but instead of rushing to help them, all Urd did was just smirk as Troubadour forgot about one more person.

Troubadour was about to attack, but out of nowhere he received a kick to the left side of his head and went crashing into the cherry blossom tree. After a few seconds he got on his knees and saw a figure standing before him, he couldn't see his face but he saw what the figure was wearing.

It was wearing a very elegant training Gi, on top he wore a very elegant red kimono which has embroidered with what look like 5 different logos one was in the middle of the rest. The kimono is tied in a cross at the waist with a blue sash that reached the knees, under the blue sash; his waist is adorned with a brown leather waist clincher that had a sphere embedded in the center. The sphere had four stars. He had a rope tied over his chest that was holding a pole on his back, black Gi pants, in front of the pants he had a cover with engraving done in old style lettering, he had on karate boots, blue cloth bandages covering his shins, which gave him more support.

As Troubadour got up, he received a left hook to his stomach and swore he felt his inside explode out from his back of his spine. He looked up and saw the figure's face but before he could say anything as he felt a right punch to the face, then nothing.

Urd saw everything from her point of view, she saw Troubadour's back along with his bowels and spine explode outward making a gruesome mess. Then she saw the figure deliver a right punch to Troubadour's head and saw his head explode outwards, she saw his brains, eyes ball, and teeth fly away.

"You know, you didn't have to use all of your power Goku." Urd said as she landed.

"I didn't use all my power, I thought he was stronger." said Goku as he saw her, then rushed to Belldandy to check on her. Once he got on his knees, he checked for a pulse and saw that she was indeed alive and all he did was give her a senzu bean, as she swallowed it healed her, but she didn't regain conscious.

"She is going to be okay Skuld, she just needs to rest." said Goku as she picked up Belldandy bridal style "It's good to hear she's is going to be okay, but-" Skuld said as she turn around and saw their temple destroyed.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to fix the temple." said Urd as she walked next to them. All 3 of them saw the temple burning, half of the wall destroyed.

"Well this will take a while" Urd sighed.

 **There is chapter 4, hope you guys like and I promise I will improve he Lemon scene and the Gore scene. To be honest I'm try the lemon and gore scene here to I could get some practice since I got plan something big for a few lemon scenes, and about the gore let just say that when we get to the chapter I have plan with all the gore even Vegeta would be proud to call Goku a Saiyan since he will finally embrace the his Saiyan blood and let lost on a certain villain that we all know, so people like him other hate him but when Goku get done with him maybe even Broly will be afraid of Goku, so until next time later.**


	5. The war between Goddesses

**Hey guy, sorry it's been a while. I've been watching Justice League and Justice League Unlimited and reading a few Dc comics to get some ideas for the next few chapters. On other news, I got a new Beta reader and he happens to be the writer of one of my favorite stories. For me it's an honor to have him be my Beta reader.**

 **Before I forget, he hasn't checked this chapter yet. I asked a while back if you guys wanted me to update the chapter without it being checked first and you guys said that it was fine that way and if later I had someone do the checking I could just re-uploaded and that's what I will be doing. He has already checked the first 3 chapters so I'll re-upload them but right now he can't get to chapter 4 or 5 and I'm okay with that. Everyone has their personal lives that came first so it could be a while before he has a chance to beta chapter 4 and 5, so I will apologize for the grammar errors.**

 **Chapter 5**

It's been one week since the fight with Troubadour, the temple had been restored thanks to Urd, but it took her quite a few tries to get it right. Right now they are sitting around the table eating dinner, Goku, as always, is shoving food into his mouth, Skuld is eating her desert, Belldandy is drinking tea while Urd is floating in the air watching TV, at the same time feeding food to a small black bird in her lap.

Skuld stopped eating her desert and look at Urd.

"Urd, could please tell me again how you know that bird is the phoenix? Shouldn't the phoenix be made of red and yellow flames and not black flames? Where did you find it?"

Urd turned around and looked at them while she was scratching the phoenix's head.

"You guys remember that I cut the phoenix's head off its body. When I did that my scythes were covered with dark chaos flames, so instead of the bird going up in golden and red flames it went up in black flames. By doing this, it was infused with the flames and was reborn as the dark phoenix, which is now our pet." She stopped talking and went back to watching her show while petting the phoenix.

"It's good to see Urd in a happy mood" Belldandy said as she drank her tea. Skuld just looked at Belldandy and nodded her head as she tried to not remember the grotesque sight of Troubadour's body and head exploding thanks to Goku. Yes she had seen weird and disgusting things before, but nothing came close to see someone explode from the inside out.

Outside of the temple someone was watching them, a woman was hiding behind a bush, and she was looking at all of them but stopped when she spotted Goku. She began to whisper to herself.

"I've never seen that guy before, must be their new contract. He looks ordinary this will be easy then I thought, finally I will get rid of those goddesses." the woman said as she began laughing evilly. But before she could continue something or someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and saw a massive figure looking down at her. The massive person came into view and it was Bumpy all fixed, Bumpy turned his arms into cannons and started firing at the woman as she ran away yelling "I'LL BE BACK!"

All of them came out running and saw Bumpy chasing someone.

"Hey…..isn't that Marller?" Skuld asked. Bumpy continued chasing the woman known as Marller away.

"Yea that's Marller, what is she doing here?" Urd asked as all of them walked back in to the dining room.

"I wasn't sure she would be in this universe as well, but I guess I was wrong." Urd said.

"I will build two more androids to help Bumpy with the security." said Skuld.

"I wonder what she's been doing of late." Belldandy said. When they walk back to the dining room, Goku was still eating as if nothing had happen.

After a few hours of running away from Bumpy, Marller finally got away from the android and headed to her hideout in an abandoned underground arcade. As she was walking down the stairs, she let out a sigh. "I never thought I would get away from that thing. Wasn't Bumpy smaller last time I tried to sneak in?" she asked herself as she sat down in a chair.

She crossed her arms and rested her head on the chair. 'How I'm going to get past Bumpy and for that matter that guy I saw living with the goddesses, wonder who he is and if I can use him somehow.' Marller thought to herself. 'Guess I will need to spy on them again but next time been more careful I don't want to be chased by Bumpy again.'

She uncrossed her arms and saw a magazine on a table and grabbed it "Well, let's see what they have for sale in the hellish magazine, maybe something in here will help me deal with those pesky Goddesses for good."

She looked over what was on sale, battle axe that can kill a dragon.

'No'.

Staff of darkness will change ones heart.

'Tried it, didn't work'

Genie that uses money to curse or trick people.

'Yea, I spend a lot of Zeni buying it. It didn't work last time, not doing that again'

She kept looking over each item the magazine had for sale, some she used before and didn't work others were too stupid of an idea to use. Marller gave up and threw the magazine to a wall but when it landed, it opened up to a page that she didn't see before. It caught her attention since it had the picture of a weird looking pot.

She stood up and walked to pick the magazine and read what it writing about the pot. "The Heretical Pot: a legendary item force by the old demon council to change a person personality from good to evil, or to awake the darkness in a person heart. This item can be use on humans, deities and even demons (if such demon is kind hearted). It will only be for sale for a short time, first come first serve, so if you have troubles with human or pesky gods/goddesses call us now so we can send you the one of a kind Heretical Pot. There is only one ever made so call us now before someone else beats you to it."

Marller just stared at the magazine as if it was talking to her, then she look at the bottom of the page that said "CALL US NOW YOU IDIOT". She dropped the magazine and ran to place her order. After an hour talking on the phone she had placed her order, they told her that it would take a couple of days for it process and to arrive at her place.

Marller hung up the phone and walked away laughing evilly "Now all I have to do is wait for it to arrive, then I will make them pay. But in the mean time I better spy on them to see which one I will use it on and when it would be the best time and place."

The next day Marller arrive at the Goddesses temple to spy on them but this time she learned her lesson and spied from outside. She saw Goku leave the temple early and go into the mountain, she wondered why he did that, but decided it could wait. Now it was time to see where the Urd, Skuld and Belldandy went at this time. She waited and waited and waited, Marller had spent half the day just watching and waiting for someone to do something.

When she was about to give up, she got what she wanted. Belldandy stepped out of the temple. Marller heard her yell for Goku. It took maybe ten seconds before Goku came running from the mountain forest and stopped right in front of Belldandy. She didn't hear what Belldandy said to Goku but they both walked back into the temple. Fifteen minutes later Belldandy and Goku both walk out of the temple and the front gates and headed for the city, Marller guessed that both of them were heading to buy food.

She decided that she had spent too much time just looking and was about to head in when she saw her worse nightmare, Bumpy walking around the temple. She went pale and shivered when she saw him, she remembered how Bumpy chased her yesterday and tried to make her into a shish kabob with his blades.

'I'm not going back, I can wait' she said as she kept watching from her safe spot.

Two hours had passed since Belldandy and Goku had left and now they were finally returning. Marller mouth hung open, when she saw how many bags of food Goku was carrying. 'Is she planning to keep food for months or is she cooking for a festival?' she said out loud.

The rest of the day was boring, Goku went back into the mountain; Belldandy was hanging laundry while Urd and Skuld were eating watermelon and Bumpy was walking around the temple keeping guard. She decided that if she was going to use the heretical pot, she would need to capture one of them.

The second day started the same with Goku going to the mountains early in the morning, them him and Belldandy going grocery shopping.

'Okay, are they getting to hibernate or are they saving food in case of emergency because no one can eat all the food they bought yesterday in a day' she said. As the day kept going she saw Skuld walk out with everyone, Marller couldn't hear what she said but then the sliding door to the temple open an another android step out. Marller went pale, but after a few seconds of staring at the new android she saw that it wasn't another Bumpy. This one was slender and it main colors were black and blue, as she keep staring she saw that it was a 'she' instead of a 'he'.

'Hum, guess she decided to build Bumpy a romantic partner? But I better be more careful, now I have two androids to worry about.'

After that everyone went their way, both Bumpy and the new android walked around the temple keeping guard. 'Okay, now I really need to capture one of them outside'.

She went home, as she sat down on a chair a small squid-like creature with a blue hat arrive carrying a packet "Hello, I'm looking for someone named 'Marller'?, I have a packet here for her." said the squid, she jump and ran to the squid "That would me" "Okay I need you sign here" She took the click board and sign but as she was giving it back "Hey, what happened to the other guy? I've never seen you before." the squid started to sweat "Ha-ha, he got sick. I was just hired. Well here is your package bye" the squid gave her the package and took the click board and ran away.

Marller opened the package and pulled out the Heretical Pot "HEHEHEHE, now I will make them pay." she raised the pot up high.

The next day arrived and Marller had done all her preparations to capture and use the pot on one of the Goddesses. Now all she had to do was to capture the right one. She arrived at her hiding place to spy on them again, same thing happened as before, Goku left for the mountain early, then later on the day him and Belldandy left to buy groceries, she wanted to capture Belldandy but she wasn't sure how strong Goku was since he was a martial arts and a powerful one at that, but she wasn't sure if she could take him or trick him.

After two hours they came back, and things when on as the day before but faith had other plans. Urd stepped out of the temple but she didn't sit down on the rocks near the pond like before. She walked out the front gates and headed for the city all by herself.

"YES, Now I need to capture her fast. Good thing I know her weakness" Marller said as she laughed and pulled out a set of head phones. She followed Urd as she went about her day, going to clothing stores and whatnot. She stopped at a pet store and bought bird food, to Marller that was odd since she thought they didn't own any pets.

As Urd had finished shopping and was heading back. Marller decided that now was the time to attack, she threw a fire ball at the sky so it would fall right on top of Urd forcing he to dodge.

Urd was walking but she sensed an attack, she looked up and a demonic fire ball was heading her way. She quickly jumped back.

"Okay, who is dumb enough to attack me?" she asked but then felt someone grab her head. She struggled to get free and when she did, she looked around, trying to find the person who attacked her.

"Okay who's there?" She realized that she had a set of head phones on and it was playing Enka music

"E-Enka Music?!" she said, Marller stepped into her view laughing and said "Yes, Enka music your weakness, so, how do you like my curse headphone? You can't remove them!" (A/N I know it weird that her weakness is Enka music but according to the anime that her weakness, when she hear Enka music she pass out)

Urd fell to her knees "Marller?" Marller was laughing as Urd was trying to fight the effect of the Enka music "….How careless of me….." her vision got blurry and then black.

Urd came to only to find that she was tied to a chair, she struggled to break free but couldn't. She looked around and saw that there was a devil's trap symbol for demons on the floor under her, she then looked up and saw an angel's trap symbol on the ceiling above her.

'Damn, whoever captured me knew that I was half demon and half angel, but I should be able to break free thanks to my other powers' she thought. 'Wait! Who capture me?' She tried to remember but she couldn't.

Someone came walking out of the shadows carrying something "Well, look who decided to finally wake up."

"Marller….. What do you want?" Urd said while she trying to break free.

"Don't even try it, with both of those traps, you are caged for as long as I want." she laughed. She put the pot in front of Urd's face "This is the reason I brought you here".

Urd eyes widened in shock as she recognized the pot.

"I see you know what this is. Good, then I don't need to explain. Because after I use it on you, goodbye Goddess, hello Devil." she said as she forced Urd to drink the water that the heretical pot produced.

"NO YOU IDIOT! MRmph mmmrpph!" Urd's voice muffled as the drink forced its way down her throat.

Hours later

Marller was flying for her life; she headed to the temple where the others were. She was flying fast, she didn't plan on slowing down at all or care that Bumpy and the other android could see her coming. She was coming so fast that they don't have time to lock onto her to attack. She crash into the ground before running to the front door yelling, "HELP ME! I NEED HELP!" she stood up holding her left mangled arm, her right eye was closed, blood coming down her face and her clothes ripped apart.

The door opened and Belldandy, Skuld and Goku came out running and saw her in that state. She was about to fall forward but Goku rushed to catch her. He helped her to sit down on a chair that Skuld brought out.

"What happened to you?" Skuld asked as Belldandy started to chant and heal her wounds, she stayed quiet for a while "Urd happened…She attacked me."

"What did you do for her to attack you so bad?" Skuld asked. Marller pulled out the remains of the Heretical Pot.

Belldandy stopped chanting when she saw it "Please don't tell me you used the Heretical Pot on Urd." Marller looked away ashamed. Goku was confused.

"What's the Heretical Pot?"

"The Heretical Pot can bring darkness or goodness out any beings heart, whether they are demons, angels, deities or humans." said Belldandy "But?" said Goku.

"It would work with any regular being, but Marller, we aren't just regular goddesses. We are the Goddesses of Destruction."

Marller laughed.

"You expect me to believe you are the legendary Deity that everyone fear's, HA, it would be more believable if you said you guys were demons" Marller said as she didn't believe anything they told her.

"Okay, tell us what happened when you used the Heretical Pot on Urd" said Skuld as she took the Heretical Pot of her hands.

Flash back

Marller was forcing Urd to drink the water from the Heretical Pot until it was empty, Marller stepped back waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds Urd's eye popped open and both the devils trap and the angel trap burst into black flames and consumed Urd. The fire died down burning both seal's away completely and Urd stepped out wearing her armor with her scythes on each hip.

Marller smiled evilly as she look at Urd, "Finally, I can now destroy the Goddesses with your help." said Marller as she saw Urd in her armor walking around "Now, all we need is to plan and attack and made them drink from the Heretical Pot as well"

Marller kept going on and on, on how she would force the other two to become demons and follow her order for she was an elite demon, and how she would keep forcing more goddesses to turn evil.

Marller made a mistake when she was standing right behind Urd. Urd backhanded Marller and sent her crashing in the wall "What was that for?" asked Marller after she pull herself out of the wall.

"No one is going to serve you. You're a pathetic insect in this war" Urd said as she looked at Marller, she grabbed her scythes and got them ready to attack.

Marller panicked as she saw Urd was looking at her as a hunter sees its prey. "Since you are an insect, I think it's time I get rid of you." Urd threw her scythe at Marller hoping to decapitate her. She ducked under the scythe and jumped away from Urd and threw some of her fire balls at her, each fire ball hit its mark causing an explosion. Marller didn't get to relax, the moment the smoke cleared Urd jumped out and grabbed Marller by her throat, lifting her up and slamming her against the wall, again and again and again.

Each time Urd slammed Marller into the wall with more power than the previous one, she stopped when Marller was inverted in the wall. Marller arms where hanging loose in front of her, blood was dripping from her head and was making a puddle under her. Marller fell down; the wall crumbled and fell on top of her.

"So much for an elite demon." Urd said with a smirk as she saw Marller in the puddle of her blood, she grab her arm and drag her away from under the fallen wall. Urd swing her like a club into a concrete pillar, she heard some of Marller's bones break as she made contract a few times with the pillar. In the last swing Marller used her arm to protect herself before making contact but instead a loud 'CRACK' was hear, Marller screamed in agony "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Urd let go and she fell onto the floor.

"You are not elite demon; you are just a kid pretending to be a demon." Urd said as she grabbed her scythe. "I think is time I put you out of my misery." she prepare to swing and take Marller head but instead Marller opened her mouth and breath fire to distract Urd.

It worked for a few seconds and that all she needed, she could have ran but instead of running away she ran to grab what was left of the heretical pot and used her own blood to write down a teleporter spell. By the time Urd canceled the fire around her, she looked around and saw Marller smirking as she wrote down the last symbol in the spell, the blood around her started to rise and cover her. By the time Urd grabbed her scythe and threw it at her the blood evaporated and Marller disappeared.

Marller teleported a few miles away and from there she used all of her remaining energy and flew to the only place she knew where it was safe and someone could help her.

Flash back end

No one said anything as they reflected on everything Marller said, Belldandy spook first.

"Skuld I need you to start working on the Heretical Pot and see if you can recreate it or something similar to return Urd back to normal, Goku I need you to change into your god clothes. You are going to keep Urd busy until Skuld figures out how to return her to normal. And you-"

'Belldandy gave Marller her famous sweetly evilly smile that even made her back away in fear. "-are staying here until we undo the damage you have done."

Skuld grabbed the remains of the Heretical Pot and ran to her lab to examined and see how to create a counter effect for it. Goku than left to go and change into his God clothes/armor. Marller understood why Skuld need to go but why this human, there was nothing special about him from what she could tell, he was only a martial arts.

Marller was going to ask something they hear exposition happening outside, Belldandy open the sliding door and saw Bumpy slam against the cherry tree and keep on flying backward into the mountain, she saw the other android on the ground both of her legs destroy and she was trying to hit the person who attack both of them with her cannon.

Belldandy saw a scythe heading for the android, it made contract and a massive exposition happen picking up dust all over. When the dust settle down, Marller saw Urd scythe was inverted in a shield, she didn't know who the shield belong to but "H-hey Belldandy… where did she go" She said as she look around to try and find Belldandy but stop when Urd started speaking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I knew you were a coward Marller but I didn't expect you go running to my sister for help. And it a surprise to see you using that armor again Belldandy" said Urd as her scythe to return. The person behind the shield lower it and stood in guard, Marller was speechless at seen Belldandy wearing such an armor.

Belldandy was standing tall, she had on armor boots and shim protector that ended on her knees, and around her waist she had an armor shirk that separate in to four piece armor as it trouble down her body, one on each side of the thighs, one protecting her rump, and the last one protection her womanhood. She had a solid piece of armor going from her breaths down to her waist as it over lap her skirt armor. She had fingerless armor gloves that stop right in the middle of her biceps, on each shoulder she had two armor plates that were connected to her chest armor, and each started as one on her shoulder an separate into two as they travel down and stop right before her elbow. Her helmet cover her head, her helmet made a V shape to protected her nose when around her eyes and stop at a point overlapping her nose guard, on top of her helmet she had a blade going from big to small point that stop right at her shoulder blades, the blade was connect on just one point.

From her shin down any part that didn't have armor it was protected by a Kevlar like armor that it was white. Her armor main color was blue with the edges of the armor been gold, she had a sash tight around her waist that was white. She carry her shield on her left arm, she grab onto it by two straps, one strap on her forearm and the other strap she grab with her hand, the shield was golden with ancients symbols going around the edge of the shield and in the center was star with eight points. On her right hand she had a spear, the spear was seven feet long it was silver, the tip was and upside down V shape that had blades on both sides, the blade was attach to the spear with an eight point star on the back end of the speak it had a half a foot long double edge blade.

"THAT BELLDANDY" scream Marller but grab her arm as she was putting pressure on it "So how long has it been since you use that armor, a millennium or has it been two" ask Urd as she was in her armor as well.

"It's been two millennium, I haven't had a reason to fight since then. But now I will anything to put a stop to this Urd" said Belldandy in cold way. Marller got chills going down her spice as she saw that Belldandy was been serious and that she didn't have her happy go lucky aptitude that she had learn to like from her, Urd realized that if she wanted to survive this fight she had to take Belldandy seriously.

Belldandy pull back her shield, it cause her body to move. She use the momentums to throw her spear right a Urd, it happen so fast that Urd had a seconds to react and try to dodge that throw. She dodge to the right just in time as the spear to pass right her head should have been, it pass so fast that the air around the speak cut Urd left armor cheek. Urd felt her armor been cut, she turn to throw her scythe was surprise when a shield was flying right for her head.

She didn't have time to dodge again so she decided to stop the shield with her scythes. She sandwich the shield between her scythes as she pull one scythe up and the other down and caught the shield with her blades. It didn't stop spinning, Urd was trying her best to stop the shield but instead of it stopping she was been force back 'How much power did Belldandy put behind her shield throw' she thought to herself.

The shield broke through her scythe defends, she bend backwards to let the shield fly by. She bend back to normal and Belldandy was almost on top of her, Belldandy was aiming for a left kick when Urd swing with her scythe and cut her in half.

She smirk after the scythe cut Belldandy in half but it die as the Belldandy faded, 'Damn and after imagine' before she could located Belldandy, she receive a powerful attack on her stomach. Before she when flying, she saw that she was hit by the bottom side of Belldandy speak for her was holding the top of the spear. Urd went flying and slammed against the outer wall of the temple.

Belldandy ran to pick up her shield 'I need to knock Urd out, so we don't destroy the shield around the temple and destroy the city' she thought, the moment she slide her left arm to the shields trap she turn back to Urd attack for she was using her scythe true form "I'M GOING TO ENOJY KILLING YOU" Scream Urd as she slam he scythe into Belldandy shield.

"Where are they getting this power? There is no way an angelic goddess can have this amount of power 'than she remember what Belldandy said early about them been Goddesses of destruction' No…way." She said as she saw both sisters fight. Never had she witnessed such ferocity in a fight, not even back when angels and demons were at war and where killing each other.

Skuld had already figured how to recreate the heretical pot but instead of creating the pot she made a machine that could do the exact same thing, the only problem was how to recreate the effects of the liquid. She was an expert when it came to technology but not so much when it came down to use magic like Belldandy or mix magical potions like Urd. "I need finish this fast before those two destroy the country or worse the universe" Skuld said as she was trying to the finishing touches to her machine and hope for the best.

The fight between Belldandy and Urd was amazing, two goddesses of destruction battling with enough force and energy to destroy the universe several times over. The only reason there wasn't any destruction was because of the force field both Urd and Belldandy put up when Goku arrived. Speaking of Goku, he was looking at the fight from high above the ground.

He was currently flying above the force field adding his energy to the shield to prevent it from being destroyed because of the fight. He gave a low whistle "Wow it's as intense as when Beerus and I fought." he felt the shield shake along with the mountain. "Better stop day dreaming and focus on keeping this shield from breaking down" he laughed as he put more of his God energy into the shield.

By this time Belldandy threw her shield aside and just focus on offensive. 'I need to have Urd just focus on me and don't wonder where are Skuld and Goku until is time' she thought herself as she jump back to dodge a horizontal slash from left to right by Urd true scythe form. The moment she land, she rotated and aim and attack at Urd legs trying to trip her. Urd jump but that what Belldandy wanted, she stop her low swing mid-way with her left hand grab the bottom part of the spear and flit the spear on her right arm to have the single blade forward and launch forward trying to impale her sister in the shoulder.

Urd eyes widen when she saw the Belldandy wasn't holding back and wanted to hurt her back. She dodge by turning her body at an angle but didn't stop she us her own momentum and did a horizontal kick aim to Belldandy face since she was jumping right behind her spear. It was too late for Belldandy to dodge as she receive the kick right on her face that send her skipping a few feet, she stop herself and unleash a furry of god ki energy blast at Urd.

Urd started to block the attack with her scythe cutting the one she could and trying to dodge the rest without getting hit. She took a gamble and let a few blast hit her to create a bigger dust cloud, the moment it did Belldandy stop attacking waiting for any movement.

The dust could started to settle but then Urd scythe came flying out of the cloud aim at her. She waited for the right moment and spun on her heels as she did the scythe when by, before it got to far way she reach for it to return back Urd but she made a mistake when she spun. She gave Urd a clear shoot at her back and Urd didn't wasted it she unless her on god blast ki attacks hitting her sister on her back and sending her flying against part of the temple that was empty.

Urd didn't stop attacking, she keep it bring down the part of the temple Belldandy had crash in. AS she keep attacking she yell "I HOPE YOU DIE, THEN IT WILL SKULD TURN" Big mistake on her part as the moment she yell that Belldandy decide to use more of her power. There was an explosion as Belldandy took to the sky. She pull her hands behind her hips and let her power build as she was going to unless a powerful attack.

Urd eye widen when she saw what she was doing 'If she releases that attack she will destroy half of the country' Urd thought to herself, she was to shock to her sister the one that always follow the rules and try not to hurt anyone, was about to use one of her most powerful attack and didn't care if she kill innocent just to try and stop her.

Marller was watching and she was afraid for she could send how powerful that attack was going to be "NO BELLDANDY, DON'T ATTACK" yell Marller trying to get Belldandy to change her mind. "Yea Bell, you wouldn't want to hurt the innocent people of the city behind me right," said Urd with and evil, as she was hoping that by reminding her of the innocent live that would be lost if she decide to attack but instead of stopping Belldandy put more power in her attack .

"NO DON'T DO IT YOU IDIOT" yell Urd as she was afraid of this side of her sister before she could do or say anything Belldandy disappear, Marller and Urd try to look for her but in a blink of an eye Belldandy was squatting with her behind her hips and her full attack ready to unleash. Urd look down and saw her sister ready to attack her with her power but it was too late as for Belldandy was waiting for Urd to look down so she could see her eye.

In the next moment Belldandy launch her hands and arms forward cupping them together when they were fully extended unleash her attack point blank at Urd (A/N remember when Goku use his Kamehameha on Cell point blank that had enough power to destroy the earth, well same thing here)

It was such a powerful attack that it engulf Urd complete but the attack didn't go too far as it was aim right at her own shield, the one she had thrown away early to focus on attacking but in reality she was planning this attack from the beginning and all she did was prep the battlefield.

The blast die down and Belldandy saw Urd lay out on the ground, Belldandy saw that her armor had taken the worse of the attack since she didn't have her shoulder pad anymore one of her armor gloves finger was only the glove while there was nothing of the other and boot armor and tiara/helmet were almost intact but her breath armor plate was a different story, her right breast was expose complete along with half of her left breast.

Skuld came out running holding a helmet/tiara looking "Sis, I got it down. Now we can turn Urd back…" Her word die on her throat as she saw the damage of the fight between her sisters. Belldandy turn around "Would it work Skuld" she ask to her sister, it took a few seconds for Skuld to answer "….Yea….. You need to put it on her head, with the technology and a bit of magic infuse to it. It should reset Urd, since the small needles will piece her flesh and send the magic to her system and fight whatever Marller gave her" said Skuld, Belldandy nodded her head to Skuld.

She took a deep breath and bend down to check on Urd but the moment she drop her guard open her eye and infuse energy on her left hand. In a matter of a few second Urd had impale her left right her sister right shoulder blade.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH" Belldandy scream, Urd jump back breathing hard as her hand was cover in Belldandy blood, Belldandy was holding on her shoulder tight trying to slow down the blood.

"….You…. aren't ….putting…back….I…..like the new…." Said Urd as she was breathing hard with each word she said. "And to make….sure…I will kill everyone here….." she laugh but stop when Belldandy stood up giving her a smirk.

"What are you smirking for, but are bleeding and use most of you power now I can kill you all" said Urd with confidents but at the same time she had a bad felling from that smirk Belldandy was giving her.

"Is true, I'm bleeding out but I will stop bleeding in a while. Yea I use most of my power trying to stop you" Belldandy said while her hand glow with a warm light trying to heal the hole in the shoulder.

"But you are forgetting one impetrating thing"

"Yea and what I'm forgetting do tell"

"That we aren't just four people in this temple" said Belldandy as she stop talking and drop her hand from her shoulder, Urd had a confuse expression on her face but then she realize what she mean by that comment she try to look for the last person but it was too late.

Goku had seen the whole fight and was impress that Belldandy attack was so similar to his own Kamehameha wave. He wanted to get involve when Urd impale Belldandy shoulder but stop when she told him via mental link to wait for the right moment. Goku listing to them talking and waited for the right moment, when Belldandy drop she hand from her shoulder Goku knew now it was the time.

Goku Teleported behind Urd as she was trying to find him and gave him a backward bear hug looking her hands in place and having his tail wrap around her waist.

"Let me go you over grow monkey, LET me GO" yell Urd as she struggle to break free from Goku bear hug. "Sorry Urd but can't let go is for you own good" he said as she tighten the hug even more but been careful not to injure her or break any bones.

"I SAID LET ME GO YOU UNLESS MONKEY" Urd keep screaming but Goku just keep tighten even more. "Skuld give the device" said Belldandy.

Skuld walk up to Belldandy and offer the device and star to explain "All you have to do is out remove her helmet/tiara and place this on her head, once you do apply some of you magic into the moment you do small needed will pierce into her and you magic will go into her system and eliminate the effect of the heretical pot"

Belldandy took the device from Skuld and walk up to Urd with her good arm she remove Urd head protection and flick it aside, then she place Skuld device on Urd but as she did Urd spit on her face and said "I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO BEEN THAT USLESS GODDSSES AGAIN"

She ignore Urd screaming and the spit and place the helmet/tiara on her head, after she did she infuse it with her magic. Tinny needles came out of the device and impale Urd skin allowing her magic to it job and clean Urd system.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Urd scream in pain as the needles impale her flesh, she keep screaming for a few seconds than she pass out because of the pain of having someone else magic in her body. The moment she pass out the helmet/tiara broke in half and fell of her head.

Goku adjust Urd so she was more comfortable, she had her head in crook of his neck, his right bicep supporting her upper back and right hand on her stomach, his tail wrap around her waist. With his left hand he reach over and grab his senzu beans bag and tossed it to Skuld.

"Have Belldandy eat one, you as well and give one to Marller" Skuld open the bag and grab three senzu been gave one to Belldandy to eat, one to Marller and she eat the last one. Marller was surprise when she eat the bean, not only did it heal of her injury's even her broken arm complete, but it also feel as if her muscles, bones, ligaments and nerves system got a boots of energy and became more dense. 'Not only is he strong enough to hold Urd in place but he also know about healing objects, were did they find him' she thought her self. She was brought out of her thoughts when some spook.

"What about for Urd" said Skuld with saddens in her voice for casing Urd pain, before any of them answer, their pet the black phoenix landed on Urd shoulder an started to glow, giving some of his healing powers to Urd.

"That answer that" Marller said as she was trying to get as much information on Goku as she could. After the phoenix finish giving Urd some of his healing energy, she glow in a dark light after it die down she was back to her normal clothes. While this happen Belldandy had walk away to get her spear and shield, she place the shield on her back, her spear shrink to just four feet length. She place it behind her lower back and walk back.

"I will start to fix the parts of the temple that got destroy" said Belldandy as she started her chants.

It's been three days since the fight between Belldandy and Urd. Skuld had spent the time re-building and modified Bumpy and the other android, Marller had stay as a guess in the temple as a request from Belldandy even do she ask but because of her sweet smile Marller knew it wasn't a request it was more like a demand, she spend her time tracking down information on the hellish magazine and the heretical pot. Goku had spent his time re-building the walls by hands, he couldn't train since the force field was weak from the battle and it would take all three of them to re-create the field. While everyone was doing something, Urd had woke up but something was wrong with her.

As the days pass they discover that Skuld device didn't work as plan instead of returning Urd back to normal, it actually split her personality into good Urd and bad Urd and both of them would fight over who was the real Urd and who the imposter was.

The morning of the four day everyone was making their way to the dining room to eat breakfast, when they open the sliding door they saw someone who had been sleeping for the past few days.

Urd was sitting down in from of the TV changing channel between an action show and signing competition between schools.

"What a magnificent singing! It just washes over my hearth!" said Urd in a sweet voice, her hand is over her mouth and was blushing. Than her expression change and her hand when away from her mouth and change the channel to the action show.

"Yeah! Take 'em all down!" she scream in excitement as the main actor in the action show is fighting.

"That kind of uncivilized behavior is no good at all. We must place the greatest value on love." She while she was looking left, then she turn to the right and said "Love is something you gotta win through combat!"

From the slide door everyone was looking "Is Urd okay?" ask Goku as he find it funny that she was arguing with herself. "Maybe she more rest" said Marller as she scratch her head.

"And if she keeps on switching back and forth like that so much," said Skuld "—Oh, hell! This thing's been acting up too much lately!" said Skuld as the TV lost the signal and when all black with white line everywhere.

"Hey do something!" said Urd as she turn around looking at everyone, they had a blank expression since they had no idea who she was talking to. Urd just stare at Skuld but said nothing.

"What are you staring at me for?" she said with a trouble expression on her face as she answer back to Urd.

"Uh, fix this TV, will you? Uh, SK….. Sku….Tiny" she said to Skuld. Marller started laughing, seeing Skuld reaction to been call tiny, a few vein pop in Skuld when she was call tiny and answer back angry at Urd.

"Who you calling tiny?—and why are you sounding out my name like you don't know it?""-Sku…. Sku…Skuld! Yeah…." "What's the matter with you?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all!" said Urd with a fake smile.

"Hey, by the way, haven't you find any information on the Heretical pot, Marller" said Goku as all of them sit down around the table as Urd stood up and lend against the sliding door.

"Were you able to find anything out?" said Belldandy "Thanks to Skuld allowing me work in her shop to gather information but not all of it good. According to the Hellish magazine company, they haven't send me a magazine this month yet. The magazine was suppose be send today, so it almost impossible to find who send me that copy and they also said they have never hear of the heretical pot ever and don't have any information on it." Said Marller.

"What the heck made you use some random item like that from a crappy magazine?" scream Skuld as she was trying to make Marller feel guilty. "Whoa, wait a minute! It's not like I haven't given any thought" said Marller as she close her eye, Belldandy got scared for her sister and Skuld yell at Marller "Then what you thinking?"

"Putting where it came from aside, the heretical pot is a legendary item. Frankly, it's not something a First Class Goddess or demon or even a crappy magazine could have or go messing around with. On the other hand, if we were talking about something even greater than a First Class Goddess of a demon, then maybe…"

"Y-You can't mean us" said Skuld as she was having a hard time trying to understand why Marller was blames them. "She isn't blames us Skuld, she is talking about something greater than when we were just angelic goddesses. She is talking about The Almighty in other words?" Said Belldandy as she had a hard expression to read.

"Or maybe my boss the… The Ruler of demonkind…." Said Marller, then she turn look at Urd. Urd up to this point had been quite and just listing but when Marller said that and look at her, she knew who Marller was walking about.

"Who's The Ruler of demonkind?" ask Goku with a confuse expression. Marller almost jump when he ask that.

"Don't go saying the name of our ruler in vain, human! The Ruler of demon kind is our head honcho, the ultimate authority of all demonkind! It's our equivalent of Heaven's Almighty One! But they are nowhere as powerful as the Goddesses of Destruction" scream Marller, as she keep talking only Belldandy saw Urd walk out of the dinner room and only guess where she went.

Urd decide to walk away and clear her mind, she spend most of the day walking around town and visiting her favorite place. She stop in a hardware store looking around she kind remember buying staff from the store with a little girl, but she couldn't remember her name. Than the angelic side of her took over and said in a happy tone "This is the store Skuld beg us to bring her so she could buy all the equipment she needed" "Oh, yeah, I remember now" said the demonic side of Urd as she took over.

She stop in other places as well, one was the grocery store. She remember walking out carrying some bag and laughing alone side a blonde women but couldn't remember her name as well. "I remember that day, it when Belldandy and I had to come and buy more food because Goku eat all the food at breakfast" said the angelic Urd as she took over again "Yeah, I remember. We had to buy a month worth of food for just a week" said the demonic Urd as she laugh trying to remember more but she couldn't.

Her last stop was back in the temple, she was looking at the cherry tree blossom and at the wall of the temples bathroom. She remember getting attack by a blast of energy but a man taking the brunt of the attack to his back trying to protected her eve do she could take care of herself. She try to remember how this man look or his face but she couldn't, the only thing she could remember was that she love this man. She almost broke down but her angelic side took over and prevent it from happening "This is the place where Goku protected us from Troubadours attack" said angelic Urd as she remember the fight and how she felt for Goku. "Oh, right! Goku!" said demonic Urd as a smile appear in her face now that she could remember that day.

(A/N regular letter will be angelic Urd, Italic would be demonic Urd"

"Well, I guess it's about time…I'll count on you to take care of the rest." "Are you sure about this? Your soul is being drawn steadily toward the divine! At this rate…" "I'll cease to be. And with the demonic side gone, a new goddess will be born." "It sounds great, abandoning all the memories of the days we spent as a hybrid goddess/demon, all the people we met and the bonds we made? And especially of stop been a Goddess of Destruction and going back to been just and angelic goddess?" "Well, it's just…" "…. Tell me the truth, you are afraid, right? Of losing all these memories and especially of losing the special bond you have with" "Kinda funny to say this to myself, but I guess I have a bad personality" "But I am you, you know, I promise we will do everything so you don't cease to exist"

Night time arrive and everyone was still sitting around the table talking. "Yes. At this rate, the demonic side of Urd will disappear completely. The Urd we know and love will cease to exist and became just and angelic goddess" said Belldandy, everyone could hear the sadness in her voice. "No way" said Skuld

"What make you so sure of that?" demand/ask Marller "Remember what Urd was like earlier?" "What she was like earlier?" Marller remember Urd been distance and she walk away. The expression on her face became one of acknowledges as she saw what Belldandy meant.

"Yes, the memories of her demonic side are disappearing." Shook when through everyone face the moment Belldandy said that.

"That's it mean that Urd will stop been the Urd we know?" ask Goku with a confuse expression. "Well…." "I don't want that! If Urd stop been Urd, I won't have anyone to fight with! I don't want that to happen!" said Skuld as she started to cry.

"IT's there nothing we can do? Can't we ask for help from the High priest or anyone there?" ask Goku now worry about Urd. Belldandy just shook her head saying no "They don't have that much knowledge of use. We are unique and more so Urd, if we did ask for help, they could end up killing Urd or made her in a fully angelic Goddess or a Kai or make her into a pure force of destruction that would kill anyone without a seconds thought" "So there's no recourse…" Goku said in a depress tone.

"Sheesh, have you guys already forgotten what I told you?" said Marller in a bored voice, every turn around and look at her in confusion "Honestly, I'm real reluctant to say it, though…"

"There's just one option." Said the demonic Urd as she was leaning against the slide door frame. "Urd!" said Goku. "Like Marller says, there's just one person who has power equal to an angelic guardian/teacher or the high priest and who might be willing to work out some kind or deal, depending on how we approach her…." Said Urd in a very serious way.

"Yeah, She could probably…." Said Marller but as she said that, her face when as pale as it could "She?" ask Goku in confuse. Urd open her eyes and said "The Ruler of demonkind, Hild" Skuld became afraid, she hear the stories of how powerful and ruthless Hild was. Marller always pass out just by hearing her bosses name, Belldandy got nervous and Goku well been Goku he almost jump out of his when he hear just how powerful this person was. Equal if not more powerful than the High priest, he couldn't wait to test his strength.

Urd stop leaning on the door frame and said "The other me says she doesn't want to forget. She doesn't want to lose the memories of being a half-demon, half-goddess, and Goddess of Destruction and especially no the memories of that special someone. I going to respect her wishes. Do you think that would make me a failure as a goddess?" "No" said Belldandy with a kind smile on her face.

"Then I'll leave this to you. If I stay concealed, it will temporarily halt the progression towards full divinity" "I appreciate it. All right then, I'll go call her." Said Urd as she walk away. She walk to the front of the house where one of the house phone was at, she took a deep breath "Okay then." Grab the phone to dial.

Everyone was watching from the door frame leading to the dining room, Marller was shaking as Urd dial the phone. "So it's really that easy to call her?" ask Goku and Skuld answer "I've got no clue. Why are you so freaked out?"

"Sh-Shut up! It must be nice not having any clue!" Marller answer and everyone could hear fear in her voice.

Urd was waiting for one to pick up on the other end the line, then she hear some pick up "Hello? Yeah…. It been a while. Actually, this may be the first time for me call you first."

"They' are….. Friends?" ask Goku "No, I don't think it's quite like that. Most likely…" Belldandy answer but didn't finish talking.

"You must know about what's happened, right?... Come on, don't play dumb. I know you know!... EH.'" Urd pull the phone away with a surprise look "WHAT? N-Now, just wait a minute!... NO we aren't ready to….. Hello, HELLO?!" Urd became shook.

"What happened?" ask Belldandy as all of them approach Urd, with Marller grabbing onto Goku shoulder still shaking. Urd turn to face them and said "She said she's coming over. Now"

Everyone was shock to hear that Hild was coming over more so Marller as she was shaking in fear really bad and scream in fear "What?! You got the ruler of all demonkind to come here, just like that?!" Urd hang the phone and says "Yup…. I mean, she is my mother, after all"

Outside a powerful storm had appear out of nowhere, extremely high winds, lighting and thunder going off all around the temple and all around the city. The wind tore trees out of the ground and sent them flying as well as anything that was not bolted down to the ground. The lighting and thunder strike and burn down power polls, trees even a few houses. Back in the temple everyone ran outside and saw the field was taking a beating, cracks can be seen all around it, a Lightning bolt broke the field and the full force of the storm was felt inside as well. Another lightning bolt struck down but this time it hit the structure that was holding a bell, only the concrete platform remained.

Skuld was holding tight to Belldandy as she said "Incredible", Belldandy couldn't believe such power. Goku put up a small field around them using his God Ki the moment the force field was destroyed, Marller was holding onto Belldandy as well and Urd just look at where the lightning had struck down.

As the flash of light died down a tornado picked up around the platform. No one understood why it died down. As it came to a stop everyone could see a female figure standing in the center of the platform, but Goku instead of just looking he felt the person's God Ki and it was equal if not more powerful than the high priest.

 **So far this is the longest chapter I have writing so far and I hope I can keep making them this long if not a little bit longer. Bye guys and see ya next time**.


	6. Goddesses DemonTeacher arrived(Arc end)

**Sorry everyone for been gone so long. A lot of think happen last year, the first was I had writers block but that easy to get over but the rest well….it was family matter that took priority. All I can say is that no matter how mentally prepare you think you are is never easy when you hear that type of news. And Sorry again.**

 **Without further here is Chapter 6 the last arc part of the Goddesses introduction.**

As the tornado die down complete, everyone could see the person clearly. She was wearing white high heels, purple and dark pink one piece dress, it was cut open from the middle of her thighs down. From below her belly bottom it was open all the way to her shoulder as in making a V shape, she was showing part of her stomach and part of her breasts. Her dress had sleeves that when down to her wrists, from her shoulder a cape came down her back only for a few inches as it broke into several piece that were connect by golden rings.

She had golden rings in all of her fingers as well as a double wrist braces, also a neckless made of gold. She had on several hair accessories that where made of gold. She had a sexy tan just like Urd did and have long white hair, her eyes were light purple and she had on a six point red star on her forehead and one on each of her cheeks. If they didn't know better they would think she was Urd older sister.

"That's Urd's…mother?" ask Goku, Urd just let a sigh out as she closer her eye. Hild look around the temple with a careful eye but the moment she laid her eye on Urd her bright up.

"Oh, Urd! Darling! It's been so long!" Hild said in a happy voice, it took her longer to said that then when she flew over and gave Urd a bear hug, her body was flouting as she gave her the hug.

" _Couldn't you have shown up less loudly and destructed"_ ask Urd as she had her eye close and a tired expression on her face, she open her eye when she felt Hild pull away.

"Oh, my. But I was holding back as much as I could! After all, I normally blow a little town like this away, no sweat!" said Hild as she was looking Urd dead in her eye while giving her a motherly smile. Urd just shook her head not believe her one bit.

"Is she really that strong?" Goku ask Belldandy in an excited way. Skuld was hugging Belldandy like a live line while Belldandy answer Goku's question "Yes. All the jewelry on her hair and arms are probably sealing her powers" "WHAT" "If I'm correct, than her true power must….."

"So you're Belldandy? And you must be Skuld" ask Hild as she let go of Urd and walk to them, Skuld hug her sister even more tight. "Yes" answer Belldandy.

Hild grab both Belldandy and Skuld and pull them into a hug, Belldandy had her head next to Hild while Skuld was blushing as her head rested on Hild shoulder.

"It good to finally meet my Urd sisters" Hild exclaim happy, both of them couldn't believe how Hild was action. Whenever they ask Urd about her mother she would tell them that Hild was the true definition of a demon but never actually told them Hild name, she would always just say her mother.

"It's nice to meet you, Hild" said Belldandy in a happy way. She was glad she finally got to meet Urd mother. Hild turn around and jump on Goku giving him a tight hug and burring his head down between her breasts.

"And you're Goku, aren't you?" she said with a smile on her face but in an instance she when from a happy smile to blushing and light moaning. Goku was trying to breathe and speak but instead he was tickling Hild on her breasts and making sounds.

"Hello, I'm Goku, nice to meet you Hild" he said after he got his head away from Hild breasts, he offer his hand to shakes Hild hand. But instead of taking his hand she hug him again and star to rub her cheek against his an said "I like guys like you!"

Goku doesn't blush often but even this made him blush all because he felt her soft skin against his and her breasts were rubbing against his side.

"Now, what sort of desires lie behind those unassuming eyes of yours?" she said with a smirk as she try to look into Goku's eyes sideways, he just gave her a blank confuse expression back.

"I would just love to find out" then she gave his ear a small bite. After a few seconds looking into his eye she couldn't see any dark desires behind them. She let go of Goku ear an approach Urd and ask in a serious way.

"So…. How about you give me the full story on why I've come here?" Urd got serious as well, before she could talk Hild look to the temple exit and said "Oh, and no running away now, Marller"

Marller froze in place when Hild talk to her, she turn around shaking really bad and spook with fear in her voice "P-PE-Perish the thought, Lady Hild! Running away!" she try to laugh it off but she couldn't. Hild just gave Marller a smirk.

Everyone walk inside and sat around the dinner table but Hild decide to float cross leg, Belldandy had offer everyone something to drink. Everyone was drinking either tea or in Urd case sake but in Goku's case he was eating a light snack as he call it. While Goku was eating Urd explain everything that happen to Hild with details as she had ask for them.

"Hmm. Well fusing a goddess and demon huh? Well true I can do it but it would be a pain and besides, isn't this is a good opportunity to choose just one?" said Hild as she was looking at all of them.

" _I have no such intentions. I am a half-goddess, half-demon. Anything other than that wouldn't be me anymore. Plus I would stop been the Goddess of Destruction I am, I could became just an angelic goddess or the true nightmare of Destruction and we all know what could happen"_ said Urd she look at Belldandy with and apologetic expression.

"I don't mind returning you to how you were, but what if I had you come back to the demon realm once I've done it?" said Hild with an evil smirk as she look at Urd. Everyone was shook when Hild said that, Goku didn't say or did anything instead he look at Urd and study her reaction from there he would decide what do to.

Urd look Hild dead in her eye and answer in cold matter _"I thought you might say that. No matter what you said or try to do, I will not agree to it no matter what happens."_ Hild and Urd look at each other.

Skuld decide to stand up and speak for Urd "Are you in a position to set terms anyways? That weird thing from the demon realm caused this in the first place! You're…." It would have work with just anyone but not with Hild, the moment she started talking Hild gave her an extremely cold expression, her iris when from been round to been dragon shape and finish said what Skuld try to say "….. To blame?"

Skuld started to panic and back away a bit "Even if that item does have something to do with the demon realm, what problem you have with it? The heretical pot was stolen, I spent centuries looking for it but never found any trace of it until Urd told me about it. Meaning that I hold absolutely no responsibility in this matter. Wouldn't you say you're in fact the one to be blamed for this situation, for using that poorly build contraption instead of magic? But since it was my dearest daughter making the request, I thought maybe I'd help her under a few little terms." Skuld at this point even do she was a goddess of destruction was trembling with fear and almost in tear from what Hild had said.

Urd stretch her arm around Skuld and hug her tight to her body while she gave Urd the coldest expression she could give and said with cold demines in her voice "Go a little easier on my sister" she never took her eye away from Hild.

Belldandy keep quite the whole time as she the conversation unfold and though to herself 'This is what I'd expect of The Ruler of Demonkind, being able to freeze someone in their tracks with a single glance….' But what capture her attention was when Hild said the pot was stolen and that she spend centuries looking for it. To her this mean that Marller getting and using it on one of them was part of a plan. 'I will need to contract the Kai of time later'

Hild clap her hand as her iris when back normal and gave everyone a smile and said in a happy tone "Okay let do this: We'll forget about Urd coming back with me. Instead what do you say about granting me two little wishes?" Skuld at this point had stop crying and clean her face, Urd had to yet remove her hand from Skuld shoulders when she hear what Hild ask her.

" _What kind of wishes?"_ she answer with and skeptical expression "That's a secret" Hild said with a smile and a blink.

At this point Goku decide to step in "You could force Urd to came back with you to the demon realm but as of right now with you asking her for two wishes you can force her to came with and she can't refuse" just as he finish saying that, Hild brought her index and middle finger on her right hand to her lips and try to fire an attack. Before her attack even left her finger Goku was facing her, his right hand was holding onto her left and his tail grab her right while his left hand was open palm resting on her expose stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Goku said while he look at Hild and saw that her eye widen in surprise. Urd, Belldandy, Skuld and Marller even she been quite the whole in fear if she talk Hild could turn her into a frog, where surprise at the speed which Goku move and stop Hild from attacking.

Hild was a different thing, she wasn't just surprise but she was intrigue by Goku not just his power and speed but by his character. Now that she was close to him and felt that he would attack if she even twitch the wrong way, decide to actually look at him in deep. She understood why some woman would fall for him, after all he was extremely attractive and had a body any woman would kill to have him as her lover but what she really wanted to know was deep inside of him.

There was no one in the universes that could resist her power when she wanted to learn something. As she start to look deep she saw that he wasn't just calm but at peace as well. To achieve the type of peace and calm he had, it would take anyone whether they be gods, demons or mortal a long time, but she didn't stop there she keep looking even deeper.

As she dug deeper she saw Goku was like a volcano, on the outside everything was calm and peaceful but under that layer of rock was a furry unlike anything she had ever seen. Occasional the layer of rock would break and the furry would leek through and cause damage but it was a control leek aim right at the problem. She wander what would happen if the volcano would erupt and let lose, could he destroy the universe or be a powerful treat to the King? Oh how much she wanted to make him erupt and see the consequences of that.

She was about to leave when she felt something deeper under all the Furry, she dig deeper and saw that at the bottom of the volcano or at his center were a few emotions that fuel that furry. Those emotions where courage and love, the courage to stand up for what is right and protected even if it mean dyeing in the presses.

The love he had for his friends and family, he would anything for then even go to hell and back to protected them, there she saw that if she force Urd to go to the demon realm he would go there and face her to free Urd so she could return to Belldandy and Skuld even if it mean that he would stay there in her place or die to make It happen.

Hild decide she seen enough to drop the subject about taking Urd with her, for she didn't know if she could defeat Goku if he unleash that volcano of furry he had under control. As she was coming back, she felt a powerful seals in place one only an angel and demon could put together but this seals were re-force with the power of gods of destruction, she could break and see what was hiding behind it but it will take a lot of her god ki to break Belldandy and Urd god seals. So she decide to leave be for now.

"Heh…..I yield, I wouldn't use any of the two wishes to force Urd to came with me. Since I don't feel like fighting you right now" Hild said as she stare at Goku right in the eyes, his expression when from a battle ready warrior to a relax stance and he gave her his trade mark smile. Goku let go of Hild hands and pull his hand back from her stomach.

"We would usually need to form a contract with the person we are making the deal but this time we don't need to, since the contract is already made" everyone look at Hild with a confuse expression.

"W-what do you mean?" ask Skuld.

"When forming a contract, both parties have to agree to the terms and then sigh their names but in this case we don't need to sign anything. The moment I agree not to use any of the wishes to force you back home with me I agree to your guy's term"

"But you still need to sign or make the verbal agreement to make it legal" said Belldandy as she knew a lot about how the contracts work both for demons and goddess.

"That's true, but when Goku put his energy fill hand on my stomach he agree to the contract and made a counteroffer all I had to do was decline and make a counteroffer to his or agree to his and I decide to agree. So now we can start" said Hild in a professional way as if she was talking to a lawyer.

" _Okay so what would you need Hild to start the ritual?"_ ask Urd as she knew it was more than just saying a few word and done. "I will let you know first I need to prep the ritual site" said Hild as she walk out to the open space.

Everyone follow her, Belldandy and Goku stood behind her while Urd, Skuld and Marller stood in front. "So, do you hate you mother Urd?" ask Skuld as she was curious to why Urd never try to contract Hild before "Well it's not a matter of whether I hate her or lover her….." Urd never got to finish as Hild interrupt them.

"Well, shall we begin?" under her symbols started to appear glowing purple. The glow from it could be seen for miles and four super heroes that have been looking and helping around town saw it and head for it.

After the glow die down there is ancient lettering on the ground in the shape of the globe. _'I hate to admit it, but she's a sight to behold, raising such an incredible magical field in the blink of an eye_ ' Urd thought to herself.

'Please! You can't go being impressed by little old thing like this. After all, you'll be doing all the work from here." Said Hild with a smirk.

"Work"? Ask Urd

"You think I'm going to chant all 52 verses on my own? You've got to help me out with the divine parts!"

"Huh"

"It can't be. Don't tell me you can't do it? Daughter of the one and only ruler of demon kind and you can't even help out with the divine parts of the circle!" Hild said as she started to cry fake tears.

" _All right, I'll do it. Just cut that out, will you_?" said Urd in an irritated way. Urd transformer into her Goddess clothes but was surprise as Skuld and Belldandy transformer as well.

"Lets us help you, Urd" said Belldandy _"You guys"_

"Okay, let's give this a shot" said Hild with a smile in her face at seen her daughter sisters wanting to help. Hild, Skuld and Belldandy made a triangle with Urd in the center of the three of them. As all of them start to release their powers for the ritual by doing this they started another storm, Goku flew and place himself right on top of them. Everyone was curious as to why he did but the next moment they got their answer.

Goku started to gather his energy as well, Hild was surprise since she knew that the ritual would create strong wings but not lighting. She Keep her eye on Goku as the rest did, his hair started to spike up, his white aura started to flick between white and golden so did his hair.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Goku gave a loud roar that could be hear all over the city as aura turn golden, his hair turn golden and it was extremely spiky, he had turn into a super saiyan two. As his ki grew, it started to expand and form a shield around them.

Hild was impressed at Goku's power, if she was right he was stronger than a veteran elite demon but she could tell he was holding even more back and that had peek her interest even more about him. Marller was blushing for she knew she had found her soulmate, in her demon clan there was a law that all of them had to follow whether they be male demon or female demons.

It was that when they found a more powerful being of the opposed sex, they were required to become there mate and she just found someone who was not just more powerful than her but he was more powerful than the current head of the clan.

Hild look at Urd, Skuld and Belldandy and was shook to see that weren't surprise at all instead they look happy at seen Goku use his power to protected them. "Okay everyone don't get distracted we need to do this right in the first try" she yell at everyone getting their attention back on the matter at hand.

Hild and Urd started to chant each they respected chants, Hild had no problem keep her demon chant going but Urd was a different story ' _Damn I can't keep up the divine part of the chat'_ Urd though as she was about give up when, Belldandy and Skuld started to chant the divine chant to help Urd out.

The power of the ritual increased tenfold. 'This was worth doing after all' Hild thought to herself as she saw Urd and her sisters doing everything they could to return her back to normal.

The engrave symbol on the dirty started to glow golden and shrink in side as they levitated around Urd. As the chant came to an end there was an exposition of power that Goku felt it wasn't a destructed energy so he decide not to keep it at bay and let it explode outward to the city. As the magic exploded and landed all around town, it started to repair whatever was damage because of the two storms.

Goku landed next to Belldandy and Skuld and power down to his base form as they hear Urd said "Welcome back me"

"Well, now will you hear my two wishes?" ask Hild with a wink of and eye.

"Alright." She said

"Call me "Mom"!" Hild said

"No way" said Urd in a tone that ended the conversation. Both of them laugh

"I'm going to turn you right back to the way you were!" said Hild in an angry mother way. Urd walk away from her until she bump into Goku "Urd! You do understand, don't you? How Hild feels about you?" ask Belldandy as she place her hand on Urd shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that" "Then…" "I don't think so. That is exactly why I can't have any love for my mother. If I were to love her, my soul would be pulled over to its demonic side. And we already know what a demonic goddess of destruction can do" Urd finish saying as she turn to look at Hild.

Hild walk to Urd and said "Fine" Urd didn't expect that Hild would give up so easy on not call mom. "But I hope you know, that now that you are back to normal you have two anchor keeping you been you" Hild said as she pointed to Skuld and Belldandy "What"

"Since they help with the ritual, they became you anchors as well you became theirs. So if you were to call me Mom, nothing would chance because you have those two keeping you" said Hild as she gave Urd a hug and whisper something in her "And not to mention that hunk of a guy there' Urd blush really bad but she was glad she was facing away from them, so nobody saw her face go bright red.

After Urd when back to her normal color she pull away from Hild and ask "What's you second wishes? Mom" she said the last part just above a whisper. Hild smile excited and said "I'm going to become you guys angelic guardian/teacher or in my case demonic guardian, who better to keep an eye on you girls and help you train then me"

They were to shock to say anything and before they could Hild said something else "And you can't say no, since I pull back my first wish. This one you guys are granting it… Oh and better get ready girls we will be having company in a few seconds" said Hild as she turn around and face the entry of the temple.

A red bluer appear at the front entry of the temple.

 **An Hour earlier.**

Superman, Flash, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman arrive at Nekimo via teleporter and saw the destruction the town. Superman brought his fingers to his ear "Superman to watchtower" he hear static "Superman to watchtower someone answer" he keep hearing static.

"No one is answering all I hear is static" he said as turn to look at the rest

"Maybe what ever hit this town so hard is interfering with the signal" said Hawkgirl

"We will keep trying to contract the tower but in the mean time we need to help this people" said Wonder Woman as she took flying to help the people of the town, Superman and Hawkgirl took flying as well while Flash took off running around town.

For the better part of the hour all they did was help the people out. None of them could believe the destruction, they arrive here thinking that a monster or villain was attacking the town but as they rescue people and interview then to find out what happen, they were informer that this occasional happen. It was rare if it didn't happen once a week.

They were shock, how on earth the league didn't hear about the trouble this town had to go through every week and how could the town people be so calm after words. While they help out and interview the people, the league keep trying to contact the tower asking for backup but the same thing keep happening all they hear was static.

"Okay, what's going on here" ask Hawkgirl as she couldn't reach the watchtower.

"It could be because of the static the storm made. That could be stopping the signal from reaching the tower" answer Flash as he came to a stop next to Hawkgirl.

As they keep talking Wonder woman and Superman landed next to them.

"I can't believe that no matter who we ask, they didn't seen concert about the storm" said Superman

"Or how they don't ask for help even if what they say is true and this happen so often" said Diana.

They talk amount themselves. Charring information and how to contact the rest of the league for help in repairing and relieve for the people of the town when Flash saw a purple lighting coming from the temple that was in the mountain.

"AHHH… guys you, may want to see this" "Not now Flash we need to contact the tower" answer Hawkgirl. Flash trying again but got the same type of answer from the rest. So he decide to smack Hawkgirl arm.

"What you want…." Started to yell Hawkgirl but stop when Flash grab her head and force her to look at the mountain and purple light coming from it. Both Wonder woman and Superman turn to look at them wandering why Hawkgirl stop yelling but stop when they saw the purple light as well.

"I think we find the source of the problems "said Superman.

"Well what are we waiting for" said Flash as she took running to the temple.

The rest just look at each other before taking off as they were flying or in Flash case running, the purple light fade but it was replace after a few seconds with a white light as the light started to get brighter it cause another storm but this time it was stronger than the last one.

It started to rain heavier than normal. Than come a strong wing that push back the heroes, but it wasn't just pushing then back. It was as if the wing had become a barrier that stop them from moving, no matter how much they try to move they couldn't move.

"Hey what's that over there?" yell Flash making all of them look to where he was pointing. They saw a white blur flying fast and high above the temple.

"Is… that …Goku?" ask Diana as she saw the blur stopping right above where the bright white light was at.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone hear a scream. After words a bright golden light was seen all around town but it wasn't just the light, an earthquake was felt. The heroes where push back because of the power the warrior was generating.

As the heroes keep fighting against the powerful barrier, the wing die down as they saw the warrior created a barrier around the temple with his golden aura. They were shook to see anyone create barrier with energy that wasn't a green lantern.

A couple of seconds later the warrior power down, a powerful blast of energy was release and send all over the town. They witness the energy that was release land all over the town and as it if was magic, the destruction that happen started to repair and even the injury's people where heal as well.

Even do they wanted to investigate if everyone was okay but they couldn't for they had find out if the source of those strange lights/power was good or evil. Flash took running follow by the rest of them.

As he got close to the mountain that was the source of the lights, he saw an old building it look to like an old style temple that he had seen in history books. He keep running until he saw some stairs that lead to the entrees of the temple and decide to ran in but he stop as soon as he pass the temple door. The reason he stop was because he was all three goddess standing in a circle talking to another woman who look like Urd and a blonde woman that was standing behind her while he saw Goku was standing with them as well.

"Well, who do we have here now" ask Hild as she started to walk and stared Flash down with a predator sigh that made a cold shiver ran up his spine.

"Easy there Hild, he is a friend as well as the other that are about to arrive" said Urd as she put a hand on Hild shoulder and pointed to the sky as the other arrive and landed next to the Flash.

"Hey guys" said Goku as he wave at them. The rest where surprise when they saw Goku there as well as the Belldandy, Urd and Skuld.

"Well, more people. I wonder what your desires are?" "Easy, Hild. I told you already that they are friends so don't go and try to get into their head okay" demand Urd as he look Hild in her eyes

"Okay, Okay I know when I need to stop" said Hild as she raise her hand in defeat.

After all of them arrive, they didn't know what to make of what was happening. They saw Urd was scolding as woman who look alike like her with Belldandy and Skuld standing away from them and Goku was just laughing.

"What's going on here and who is she?" ask Superman as he was trying to gather as much information as he could from Flash as he was the first to arrive.

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were waiting as well for and explanation but before Flash could say something Belldandy approach them.

"It's good to see you all again, what can we do for you"

"The watchtowers censors pick up a strange and powerful energy reading, we came too investigated and possible help out." Wonder woman said. Urd just look at Hild in way saying I told you to go easy but no.

"There is nothing to worry about, that power your censors pick up was Hild here making her entrees. See, have you not hang up so soon we could have work a summoning spell but no you just had to make your entrees" Urd said scarcely as she walk up to Hild.

"How was I support to know that theirs censors or whatever would pick up the fraction of the power I use to appear here" Hild answer in an irritated way as she put her hand on her hips

Urd and Hild started to bicker like mother and daughter, Belldandy decide to invite everyone inside for some tea. After everyone was sitting down she pour some tea for everyone.

"Are they still fighting out there?" Marller ask in a terrify way since she knew those two.

"Yup they are" said Skuld as look outside and saw both of them still standing in the same place.

"My Goddesses. Who would that woman be?" ask Diana as polity as she could.

"Oh Diana, you don't need to be so formal with us like Urd said, we don't hang on formality or need people to worship us. As to your question the lady that is talking to Urd, her name is Hild and happen to be her mother and also as of recently our guardian/teacher" said Belldandy with a smile on her face

"Don't forget that she is also her demon lordship" said Marller with fear in her voice.

"Demon lordship?" voice flash what everyone else was thinking.

"You mortal need to show respect when talking about…." "Marller are you giving us a bad reputation again" a voice was hear as the slide door open.

"Pe-perish the thought Ladddddyyy Hild" Marller stutter the moment she hear that voice.

"That's what I thought" said the woman they knew was Hild and Urd walk right after her. Both sat down or more like flouted around the table as well and Belldandy pour some tea for them.

"As for what she say don't pay attention, I'm here as their guardian/teacher for the time been" said Hild as she drawn her tea.

They spend the next two hours getting to know each other as well as they could without giving to much information out. All of them enjoy the time but it was time to head back, they walk outside but still couldn't contact the watchtower all.

"Still can't get through?" ask Hawkgirl, Superman just nod his head saying no.

"The reason you can contract the rest of your team is because of the shield Belldandy and Urd put up" said Skuld, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl look at her as waiting for an explanation.

"We put up the shield to keep the town and people save that way nobody has to worry about any damage done to the town loss of live since they are always protected and in case something happen the shield will repair the damage or heal the people that are injury." Said Urd.

"I will prepared a teleportation spell for you" said Belldandy as she started to chant and a white golden circle form around the leaguers.

"Don't forget that when you guys need to talk to us or find us you will with no problem" said Urd as Belldandy finish with chant all she needed to do was apply more of her energy to finish it.

"Before I forget Goku will be visiting you guys in a few days" she right before she apply her power to teleporter them back.

Than the leaguers where blind by a bright light, when it die down they saw that they were back in the watchtower.

"How did you guys get back here? We lost contract with right after you left" mister terrific said.

"More important what did you find there and what was that strange energy reading we got" Batman cut in demining answer about the strange reading they had a few hours ago.

"The energy reading we got was the goddess's teacher/guardian arriving on their location on earth" said Hawkgirl.

Batman didn't waste a second the moment he hear that, he started to data mind the location they had send the team 'now I know where you at' he thought but as he keep looking for the location he couldn't find in the teleported information.

"This can't be, J'onn, Terrific did any of you alter the data from the teleported"

"NO we haven't touch the teleported we were more concert in trying to make contact with them again. Why you ask?" Terrific answer the bat

"Because we don't have the location where we send them, the last location we have is when Diana return to the tower" All of them where puzzle as to why the data was erase like magic even do no one touch the council. Batman ask them if they remember the name of the town they were send but no one could remember the name at all it was as if someone had erase that information form there brain or had hide it well.

"This can't be" Batman was not happy

"Calm down Bruce, you are going to give yourself a heart attack "Superman said

"How can you people be so calm, not only do we have four people who are power houses out there, were we don't have a way of us to track them but from what we saw early, three of them can destroy planets at will and the last one is an expert in technology for all we know they could have plan a virus in our systems." Everyone could see that Batman really hate not been in control of things and no been able to have a counter from everyone.

"Easy Bruce, they did said that when the time was right we will find them again whether it be for talking of helping out" Diana said as she walk up to Batman and put her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down but he shuddered her hand away and walk away from them saying he will be ready when they turn on them.

"Well at least he left before he find out Goku could be visiting soon" said Flash breaking the silence.

 **That ends chapter 6 hope you guys like it and again I'm sorry for been gone for so long. On the next chapter I will answer some of the questions you guys have comment on about thanks again for ready this chapter and cya soon.**

 **In Memory of my Grandpa**


	7. Paradise lost

**Hello everyone here is chapter 7, it's the begging of a new arc hope you like it. As I say this story will focus mostly in the Justice league and Justice League unlimited cartoons, the arcs in the story will not follow the order like in the cartoon. I will move them around and see how they fit better for this story main arc. Some of the character will appear some wouldn't, if you favorite character doesn't appear I'm sorry. Is not because I don't like them it just I couldn't find a good way to introduce them or make them work with or around the story.**

 **I will answer a few questions. First to the Guest who ask if I could make a hierarchy of the Devine's = I would but the moment I say something that doesn't agree with most if not a good portion of the Dragon ball fans of witch Devine is strong et I would get flames just about every comment. IF enough people ask or send me a Pm I will send them a chart of Divines power level.**

 **Talonsen – I get what you mean but I when the route that no matter how strong someone is if they get sucker punch or surprise attack they will either be knockout or daisy. It happen in Boxing and UFC fighting sometime the bigger, stronger or more expression fighter doesn't always win because he or she get hit out of no were and the opponent take the opportunity to finish the fight.**

 **As for why I say that Hild could be stronger than the Grand priest is because where it's sub or dud or even the Grand priest WiKi, it always pointed out that the Grand Priest is one of the TOP 5 strongest fighter, they never out right say he is the most powerful, only in the manga Whis answer to Goku and I quote "How perceptive of you. AS far as I know, The Strongest Being in this entire WORLD is the grand priest" Whis said that when he along with grand kai and Goku are been led by the grand priest in the temple to meet Zeno. So it can be interpreted many different ways, the way I see it is that the Grand Priest is the last guardian to protect Zeno in case of an invasion but only while they are in the temple. So either way to me that's a loophole that I will exploit all that I can, now if they come out and say in the anime flat out that the Grand Priest is the stronger then I will correct it on my FanFiction as well but until them I wouldn't.**

 **This is not answer to a question but more of a statement. Sorry that I like to have a bit of character grow for Goku. Why is that most fans only like Goku when he present as an idiot who only likes to fight and eat and nothing else, I feel that even Dragon ball super did this not sure how the rest of you feel about it. But to me I feel that they when back with Goku's grow as a character, at the end of the Original Dragon ball Z Goku had grown into this main character that people could look up to, hell he even became a great Grandpa and took an apprentice now in Super he even makes fun or look down on Gohan for not keeping up his training and for losing his GI, when back in Z he would help Gohan and even at one point he said that his study's where more important them fighting.**

 **So I'm sorry if you don't like where I'm taking Goku as a Character, I even say at the beginning that the Goku in this Story would be the one after GT, so yeah he did some growing as a person and is not the same from Super. And why is that when someone changes something about Dragon ball characters all the fan "or true fan's" get there knickers in a twist, yeah I'm a big fan of DB, DBZ, DB super and even GT but I don't go getting upset because I don't like how someone changes Goku, it's who they see him beside it just a FANFICTION if you don't like it don't read it.**

 **Sorry about that here is chapter 7**

 **Paradises Lost**

It's been three days since Wonder woman, Superman, Hawkgirl and Flash visits the Goddesses and Goku at the temple. Everything was peaceful at the watchtower, there haven't been any attacks or incidents that require the League to get involve.

Only a few leagues where station at the tower because of how peaceful it had been, it was and un-writing rule that when there was down time every hero would take the opportunity to rest but be ready in case something happen.

Currently, J'onn and Mister Terrific where at the main hub of the tower, seeing if there was trouble anywhere in the planet or if they needed to send help to different planets. In middle of the room something started too vibrated at high speed and the shape of a man started to become into focus. Mister Terrific was about to call for and intruder alert but J'onn stop him.

"It's okay, Mister Terrific that just Goku. Wonder woman said that he will be visiting" said J'onn as Goku finish teleporting via his ki, he look around and spot both of them, he wave at them before he flew to join them.

"Hey J'onn and nice to meet you" he said as he extended his hand to Mister Terrific. "Hello" said Terrific as he shook Goku's hand 'is this the guy we shouldn't trust' he thought to himself.

"What brings you here today Goku?" ask J'onn

"I was bored, plus Belldandy and Urd told me to keep an eye on you guys and see if you needed any help"

Before J'onn could answer, the computer voice announce "Wonder Woman 01, Superman 03, Flash 05" all three member step of the teleporters but before they could walk they hear a happy voice.

"Hey guys, is been a while" they turn to the sound of the voice, Goku was waving at them with a big smile on his face, he was happy to see them again. Flash didn't waist anytime as he ran and in seconds he had Goku in a headlock and was trying to giving a nuggy.

Superman and Diana saw that Goku was pretending to have trouble getting out of the head lock that Flash had on him but both of them saw that he had the biggest smile ever since he was having fun but for some reason that smile made Diana think that he look adorable.

Both of them flew up to meet them "How you been and to what do we own this visit?" ask Superman.

"I was bored plus Belldandy and Urd ask me to keep an eye on you guys in case you needed help" said Goku as if he wasn't doing anything but he got out of the headlock and put Flash in a head lock of his own and was giving a nuggy.

"Okay, Okay, Uncle I give" said Flash while he was laughing. Goku let go of Flash and pat him on the back.

"Have they figure out what's the cause for the end to happen?" Diana ask, but before he could answer a bright light appear in the main hub as it die down everyone adjust their eyes and saw a white orb flouting there.

"Mother?" ask Diana for those were the type of Orb the Amazon would use to talk long distance. An imagine come into view but it wasn't Diana mother it's was Artemis, Diana teacher back in Themyscira.

"Diana, its good I finally found you" said Artemis but as she was speaking, they could hear battle sound in the background.

"What's going on Artemis, why Mother didn't call?" Diana answer with dread in her voice as the only reason, her mother couldn't call was because something had happen to her and from the sound of it there was a war going on.

"We are under attack by demons, they came out of nowhere. There are been led by a man, he has magic power that haven't been seen in cent…" there was an explosion and they hear Artemis shout "Get those line of defends back up and take the injured further back we need to hold them here or Themyscira is lost" then another explosion happened the imagine along with the orb disappear.

"No Artemis" shout Diana

"J'onn can we teleport to Themyscira?" ask Superman.

"No Superman, no one can teleport into Themyscira, we would have to teleport to a near island and them fly from there but by the time we get there the battle could be over" said Diana, she wanted to go and help but she knew the moment she step on the island again they would judge her by the laws of the gods and she could be execute. She didn't care at this moment her people were in trouble but by the time they got there it could be all over.

"Everyone grab onto my shoulders" Said Goku to which everyone turn and look at him confuse for a second but they saw Goku had his middle and index finger to his forehead.

"You want to save you family or not" he said again but this time a bit more forceful "Before you ask I can sense you people energy and they are fading fast"

Without any more hesitation Wonder Woman put her hand on Goku shoulder but she wasn't the only one. Superman, Flash and J'onn put their hands on Goku shoulders and back.

"I appreciate but man aren't allowed in Themyscira, if everyone survive you could be execute" Diana said with worry on her voice.

"Well, there are others fates worse than dying after saving a friend family" said Flash with a smile and the other nodded as well. Diana nodded as well, before any of them could say something.

All of them were now standing on Themyscira.

"All right, let's help out any way we can" Superman said as everyone flew to help out.

Meanwhile in another part of the island, Artemis was leading the defenses against the intruders. "Get the injured to the medic isle, you there keep firing more arrows. Circe can you keep the magic shields up or you need to rest"

Circe, Diana enemy was helping defends the amazons from the demons. "I can keep it up for as long as it takes, I'm not about to lost my only source of entertainment without putting up a fight" Circe answer with smirk as her hand where glowing with her magic.

"Good, but I want our own magicians to help you with the shield" said Artemis as she look at their magicians. Then an Amazonian came running to them.

"Artemis we can't rescue more of our sister. The demons are gathering all of them and placing them in the ruins of Hera temple." Said the Amazonian

"We need to rescue them before the demons destroy them. Gather all of those who can be spare for the rescue." Said Artemis, the amazon warrior bow and was about to run when they hear explosions outside of the shield.

They turn a saw a red blur hitting the demons after the red blur was away from the demons that where down, a red laser come down and burn the demons to ashes. On the other side a green monster with four arms was fighting the demons and was ripping them apart. Then a blue beam come down all around where the shield was protecting and kill all of the demons and made a trench.

Before they could ask Diana landed next to Artemis. "Artemis, what happen here? Where is mother" ask Diana as she grab Artemis by the shoulder and shook her.

Artemis snap out of the aww at the show of power she just saw.

"Princesses, how you get here so fast. We just finish talking no more than a few minutes ago?" ask Artemis as she pull away from Diana's hold.

"That's not important. How this happen and where is my mother" ask Diana as she look around but stop when she saw Circe standing there with magic glowing in her hands.

"YOU" she yell when she saw Circe "I should have known it was your doing. What have you done and where is my mother"

Before Diana could walk and grab Circe, Artemis stood between them to stop her from doing something they will regret later.

"What you're doing Artemis. Why is Circe here in the isle when she is forbidding from entering and more important why she is not tie by magical ropes" Demand Diana as she look at Artemis then a loud 'Smack' was hear and everyone was saw Artemis had her hand raise and Diana was holding her left cheek.

"If you think before you act, I wouldn't have slap you Diana." Said Artemis as she saw Diana rub her cheek then took a long breath to calm herself down. Whenever she use to get over excited when she was training, Artemis would always slap her, to get her to refocus on what needed to be done and she did the same thing here.

"Ok, now that you are clam enough let me explain why Circe is here. I call for her for help when we were force back to the healing isle. If it wasn't for her we would had been overwhelm"

"But you know what this mean! You will be judge by the law of the Gods for inviting her here, when she's band from ever stepping on the isle"

"Hey Princesses, who said I was stepping on the isle" said Circe forcing both of them to turn and look at her. It took them a few secs to see that she was actually floating a few inches away from the ground so she wasn't breaking any laws.

"AS much as I like pissing those idiot who sit on their mountain off, I'm not about to make Artemis life a living hell for it. After all she is one of the only few Amazonian who don't hate my guts and about the attack. I can't take credit for this attack, I only know one person who can turn people to stone by looking and that's Medusa but she's in magical jail and no way to came out anytime soon." Said Circe

"If isn't you or Medusa who aren't turning our sisters to stone and summoning demons them who it's?" ask Diana

"Any mortal with enough magical knowledge can summon demons but not this type. This type are high level demons and only one mortal could summon this type but he has been dead for century's and that Merlin" said Circe as she didn't felt anymore demons trying to take down her magical shield.

She turn to look outside and all she could see where the bodies of dead of the demons. She lower the magical barrier, a red blur stop right in front of them, he was a man wearing a red suit with a white circle in his chest and a lightning bolt going through. Three more man flew down and landed next to him, one was the monster with four arms but he transform into a green skin man, wearing black pants with a cover going down the middle, a blue cape that was attach to tow red straps going over his chest in a X.

The man next to him was wearing a blue suit of armor with red cape, red armor boots, red belt and a symbol of and S in his chest. The last was wearing a very elegant training Gi, on top he wore a very elegant red kimono which has embroidered with what look like 5 different logos one was in the middle of the rest. The kimono is tied in a cross at the waist with a blue sash that reached the knees, under the blue sash; his waist is adorned with a brown leather waist clincher that had a sphere embedded in the center. The sphere had four stars. He had on black Gi pants, in front of the pants he had a cover with engraving done in old style lettering, he had on karate boots, blue cloth bandages covering his shins, which gave him more support.

Everyone were looking at this man's, which stood in front of them. Most if not all of the present Amazonian wanted to tear them apart after all this attack had just prove that all man are war hunger creatures. Before any of them could move to attack Wonder woman stood between and introduces them.

"Sisters, please be at easy. This man aren't here to attack or take adventure of us, they are my friends and have come to help us in our time of need." Diana said as she begin to introduce each of them.

"The man wearing all red is Flash, next to him is J'onn Johns from Mars, next if Superman the last son of Krypton, and last is Son Goku."

All of the Amazon, look at them with hate but amount them Circe and Artemis both were inspecting them from how they stood, there balance, how they look at the rest of their sisters and what type of energy where releasing.

They didn't need to worry about the one in red as from his stance they could tell he didn't know how to truly fight, the one with green skin was hard to read as his stance was that of a fighter but also of someone who was force to learn how to fight. The third one, he as well didn't have the stance of a warrior but was radiating confidents that he could take anything they dish out and survive as is he had fight powerful enemies before.

The last one was the one that got Artemis and Circe both were more curious than worry as for his stance was of a warrior born and bred in the battlefield but he wasn't giving any type of offence energy, if anything he was giving defense's attitude but not just for his friend's but for everyone around him. Circe could feel something that Artemis couldn't and that was that this man was giving off a small amount of godly energy, she was very intrigued and wanted to find more about this man.

"We will trust you for now, but that's only because you seem to have earn Diana trust. The moment I see you twitch the wrong way or look at any of our sisters the wrong way I will personal cut the part that makes you a man and then execute. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" said Artemis but she raise her voice at the end to make sure all of her sisters hear as well. The rest of the Amazonian started shouting but a look from Artemis shut them up.

"Crystal clear ma'am" superman answer for all them but he was sweating, J'onn was indifferent, Flash become pale after he hear that and Goku just gave them his goofy smile.

"Good, now that we have a few minutes of a breather I will explain what happen. Early in the day, I was walking to your mother Diana, Lady Hippolyta" Artemis started explain

 **EARLY THAT DAY**

"My queen, are you sure there is nothing we can do about Diana? I know she violate the rules but…." Artemis was talking but was cut by Hippolyta.

"Silence Artemis. She broke the laws of the gods, were she here, her punishment would be execution by me the queen of the Amazonian but as she isn't her punishment is to be exile for all eternity. As a queen I wish she return to be execute as a true amazon but as a mother….. I'm more than happy that she is alive and doing well and hope she never returns, I will never see again but at least she is alive and can make a life out there." Hippolyta answer.

Both woman where in the throne room of Themyscira, Hippolyta was sitting on her throne while Artemis was standing just a few feet away. Hippolyta stood up and walk to a window to look outside where some children were playing. Artemis want to try and convince her about giving Diana a chance to explain but she knew when to push and when to give it a rest, so she decide to try asking something she been wondering for a while.

"My queen, if I may a question" Artemis ask, Hippolyta turn to look at her and nodded with her to go ahead.

"For what reason did Diana ask permission to enter the island where we keep all the records my queen?" Artemis said but she notice Hippolyta flinch when she ask that question.

"She wish to search out record in order to find any type of information on a being more powerful then out gods. That's blasphemy no one is more powerful than our gods and goddesses"

"Hippolyta, we both know that there other beings out there who could rival the gods of Olympus. One such being is amount the gods themselves and that's is Aphrodite, she isn't a God but a Titan. If Aphrodite wishes she could take over Olympus and rule instead of Zeus."

"I know that Artemis, but I wasn't talking about that our lady Aphrodite. Diana wanted to know if there was an entity so powerful that no one could rival its present's and was the true judge of death and life even amount the gods. That's blasphemy, there is no such entity out there that could judge our gods or goddesses." Hippolyta said with such venom in her voice that send a chill down Artemis spine. Both woman stay quiet for a while but an explosion broke the silence, making both woman ran to the entry of the throne room.

"WHAT IN THE NAMES OF THE GOD'S IS HAPPENING" Hippolyta scream as she made to the door. An Amazonian soldier ran to her.

"My queen we are under attack" she was breathing hard.

"By what? Man?" Artemis

"No my ladies. No man but DEMONS" what she said shock both of them since the island had powerful magic preventing from been invade or seen.

"How did they get pass our magic defenses?" Hippolyta demand and answer

"I don't know my queen" the soldier answer.

"I may be able to answer that question" a dark voice behind them said, it made all three of them turn and came face to face with a figure cover from head to toes in dark blue cloak.

"Who are you and how did you get pass our magic defenses" demand Hippolyta

"For who I am, it doesn't matter. As for how I got pass you so call magical defenses, it was easy using my master power. As for the demons, I summon them. I needed a distraction to get here." They couldn't see the person face because of the cloak but from the build they could tell it was a man.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE MAN?" Hippolyta said with venom.

"Oh I'm surprise you could tell I'm a man after I alter my voice" said the man with a dark chuckle at the end.

"Answer her majestic you pathetic man" said the Artemis as she grab her sword readying for an attack the moment she could but Hippolyta put her hand out stopping her. She turn to look at her but all Hippolyta did was shake her head. Artemis let go of her sword and got into a relax stance but was still ready.

"AH! Is good to know who holds the leash" Artemis turn to look and gave the man a venoms stared but out of the corner of her eye she saw movement.

"As for what I came for? Is simply" the man uses his magic to materializes a sculpture made of stone. The main body was a cylinder about two feet tall and a feet wide, it had an extension sticking out about ten inches from the bottom, that attach to a cross bar that was over a foot long in length and it had a half a cylinder on each end. Close to the top of the main cylinder it had two handles made of stone about ten inches in length and on top of the cylinder it had a hole that when half down the inside of the cylinder, it was missing the last piece to be complete.

"Ho…..HOW DID YOU GET THOSE? TELL ME NOW MAN?" Hippolyta scream, you could hear the panic in her voice, for she knew what that stone sculpture mean.

"The guards they had protecting the relics would have kill any regular mortal but not me with my master power. I destroy the guardians but it still missing one more piece." The man said as he look at Hippolyta.

"I know the final piece is here in Themyscira, so hang it over or I will have my demons kill all the Amazonian and then I will take it from your cold fingers."

"NEVER, we Amazonian are in charge of guarding that item. I will die before hang it over to unleash that monster" Hippolyta said. Artemis grab her sword getting into a fighting stance but again she saw movement out the corner of her eye, she took a fast a look and saw what it was.

The Amazonian soldier that was behind them had move around them without alerting any of them and was now hiding behind one of the throne pillar, in an instance she jump out and rush the man. She had her sword up high ready for a downwards swing trying to cut the man in two but the moment she got close, she started the swing but the man saw it coming and dodge to the right letting the soldier swing and miss.

The soldier didn't waste her momentum and re-adjust, when her right feet landed, she spin on it and took a horizontal swing at the man. She was sure that she got him this time but what she didn't saw, was that the man after he dodge the first sword swing he reach into his cloak and pull out a round stone.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE" Hippolyta scream as she saw what the man pull out of his cloak but it was too late. The soldier was already in mid swing when she fully turn around and saw the man raise the round medallion, it was made out of stone but in the center of the stone the soldier saw the face of a gorgon but not any gorgon, it was the face of the legendary Medusa.

Medusa was a legendary Gorgon, from the waist down she had the body of a snake, but from the waist up she was the most beautiful woman any man had ever seen. If that was everything, she could at least try and have a normal live but it wasn't. Her hair was made of living breathing snakes and they along with her eyes had the power to turn anyone who would look at them into a stone. The medallion was made using Medusa curse, it has the same effect as Medusa.

The moment the soldier saw the medallion, the eyes of not just of Medusa but her snake started to shine. The soldier couldn't scream, for she was turn to stone in mere seconds. Both Hippolyta and Artemis had been spare since they look down avoiding looking at the medallion.

The shine stop and both of them look up. "NO" Hippolyta scream, she reach for her sword to attack but Artemis grab her around the waist and ran away from the temple with her over the shoulder.

"What you doing? Put me down Artemis that's an order"

"Can't do that my queen. Now our main priority is to mount a defense. This when from just killing demons, to killing demons with a Magician who can turn us into stone." Artemis said as she keep running away.

After a few hundred feet Artemis stop and let go of Hippolyta, both saw the destruction the demons had cause, some of the temples where destroy other half were falling apart. They also saw corpse everywhere, demons corpses.

"Good, so far I don't think we have suffer any casualties" Hippolyta said as she swing her sword to decapitate a body just to be safe.

"I don't think so my queen." said Artemis

"What you talking about. There are corpses everywhere but none of them are of our sisters." Hippolyta said. She was expecting for Artemis to answer back but instead all she hear was silences. She turn to look at Artemis but she saw what Artemis was seeing.

Artemis was crouching down next to what Hippolyta thought was a rock, but as she got close she saw it wasn't a rock. In fact it was an Amazonian that had been turn into a stone statue. Her eye widens, she started to look around and saw that what she thought where mere rocks a few seconds ago where actually her sister turn into stone. The battle field was not just cover with the corpses of demons but also with stone statues of her sisters, she even saw a stone statue of a child among her sister.

Hippolyta felt to her knees, she raise her hand to caress the child stone cheek.

"She…..was…..so young" Hippolyta said, she couldn't hold back a tear. Artemis waited a few minutes before she walk up to Hippolyta laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hippolyta….We need to get out of the open, we are too vulnerable here" said Artemis, but even Hippolyta could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Okay…" she wipes the tears and stand up. "We need to find out sisters, set up a defense in the healing isle, and then worry about mounting a counter attack" Artemis nodded, both started to ran looking for any Amazonian still fighting.

As they ran, they came across some of their sister's fighting a horde of demons while at the same time trying to protect some of the children from them. They didn't hesitate for a second and join in the fight.

Hippolyta came from behind a demons and swing her sword horizontal decapitating a demon, the head roll toward the other demons. The fight stop as everyone turn to look at who had kill the demon, there was Hippolyta in her battle stance with her sword and a shield she had pick up from the ground. She was daring the demons to attack her and they took the bait but they didn't came close to her as from behind her several arrows flew pass her head and impale in the head of the closes demons.

Artemis was standing on top of a rock with her bow draw back, holding the string with her right hand aiming two arrow and on her left she was holding five more and the bow. She didn't hesitate as she took aim and release, the arrow where aim at the farther demons and as before they found there mark.

The Amazonia warriors didn't waste time as they launch on the demons, the demons where stunt because of the appearing of Hippolyta and Artemis. It took maybe a few seconds for all the demons to be slaughter, some had their head cuts off other their body's where cut in half. As the slaughter came to a stop, Hippolyta spook.

"Sister's, we are under attack, by not just demons but by a man that appear to be leading then. The man has the stone medallion of Medusa. When we encounter him don't look at him, try to predict his movement and capture him. BUT for now we need to retreat to the Isle of healing with the children and build defenses there." The Amazonia just nodded their head, some gather arrows while other make sure that the children where okay.

Once everyone was ready they left to the isle of healing but also looking for any other Amazonian that need help on their way, and indeed they found more Amazonian fighting for their life. By the time they reach the isle of healing they had rescue quite a few of them, that's not counting how many where already on the isle protecting it from the demons attack.

"Sister's we must mount a defense here. Once we do that, we can counter attack and kill all the demons and capture their leader." Hippolyta shout to her sister and fellow Amazonian

Artemis started to round their archers and setting them up on the high place to attack from, also giving them enough arrows to attack with, then when on about setting up runners to re-supply the arrow when they ran low. Hippolyta gather her warrior and set up their phalanx formation and change from swords to spear to attack from a distance and in close combat back to their sword and always to fight in a ground never along. (A/N the phalanx formation is a Spartan or ancient Greek and Roman fighting formation, each soldier would line shoulder to shoulder with the next person and have the right edge of his shield cover the left edge of the next soldier shield and so on. This way you were never pushing alone and if you had to attack you open the shield left and attack then back to defenses or the front line would attack with their spear from the bottom in a upwards angle and the line behind them from the top of the shield in a down angle.)

Artemis walk away from everyone, when she knew no was looking for her and hide behind a wall. She reach into one of her leather bags she carried around her waist and pull out a purple sphere, she hesitated for a seconds because she knew what it could mean but in the end she decide to go through with whatever she was planning.

She place the sphere on the ground and then drew a dagger from her waist, with her left hand she grab the edge of the dagger and with her right pull the dagger away from her hand, cutting the palm of her left hand. Artemis put the dagger away and reach for the sphere with her left hand, she grab the sphere with enough force to make her wound bleed faster after a few second most of the sphere was cover in her blood. She raise her hand and threw the sphere with everything she had at the ground shattering on impact, the sphere relist a purplish smock that mix with her blood and disappear.

"Hope the message reach her soon, we need all the help we can get" Artemis said above a whisper then she process to cut a piece of her cloth from her bag and wrap her palm. She then walk back hoping no one saw her and that help arrive soon.

Hippolyta wish they had more time to set up a proper defenses but fate had other plans. She hadn't finish setting up the front lines when the demons decide to attack with everything they had. Artemis was leading the archers against some of the demons that could fly, while Hippolyta was actually in the front line leading the Phalanx formation.

The Amazonian were doing the best they could but they were having trouble, the archers were trying to take out as many flying demons as they could, so they couldn't attack the Phalanx formation from above. Artemis and Hippolyta had made a mistake, one for only focusing on the flying demons the other for not requesting help soon.

In some areas of the Phalanx formation, the demons had push them back and in the commotion some of their sister's had been drag away kicking and screaming by the demons. They didn't know what they had plan but for them to take hostage instead of killing them something was going to happen.

Artemis after seen this, she order a small group of her sister's to track where the demons were taking their sister's but to be careful and the moment they knew where they been taking to come back and not to engage any enemy unless extremely necessary and to do it quickly and quiet. Afterword's she led a few of her fellow archers in backing up Hippolyta in restoring the Phalanx lines and to also kill as many demons as they could from a distance to give the Phalanx a better chance.

They started to push back the horde of demons, for the most part it look like the Amazonian would change the tie of the war but everything when south in the most unexpected way possible.

The demons stop attacking out of the blue.

"My queen, why you think they stop attacking?" ask an Amazonian warrior.

"I don't know but be on guard, they could be plaining something" answer Hippolyta as she keep the Phalanx formation.

The demons parted way to let the cloak figure walk by.

"Surrender now, there is no escaping" said the man in a cocky way.

"Amazonian don't surrender, especially to a man""Hoora" said Hippolyta with the rest of Amazonian agreeing.

"Is that you final answer" ask the man but he never got answer. "So be it then" the man cast a spell and summon a statue, but not any stone statue it was the statue of an Amazonian little girl. What he did next enrage the Amazonian, he hit the statue hard enough that it chatter to millions pieces.

The Amazons where enrage that a man would do such a thing to a fellow sister and just a sister but the daughter of one of them. He then summon three more statues and was about to do the same thing.

"STOP, I SURRENDER" scream Hippolyta, the man stop mid swing, her sister look at her as well.

"Wait, Hippolyta. You can't do that. Your people need you" said Artemis as she grab Hippolyta by the shoulder.

"I know Artemis, that why I'm doing this. They are our sisters and I will not let any more die in vain if I can avoid it." She look away from Artemis and look at the man in the cloak. "If I surrender to you, give me your word that you will spare my sister's" she said as she open her arms to motion the rest of the Amazonian.

The man remain silence for a second, thinking about this offer. "Very well, you have my word that no harm will come to your sister by my hand" he said as he teleported the three statues away.

Hippolyta gave her shield and sword to Artemis, she started to walk away when Artemis grab her by the forearm. "I don't think you should do this, let me go in you place." Hippolyta shook her head. She grab Artemis hand from her forearm "Is better this way. You can mount a counterattack" Hippolyta gave a reassuring squish to Artemis hand before she let go off her and stated walking to the man.

When she reach the man, he grab her by her bicep hard and stared walking away. A demons approach them and said something in a tongue that Hippolyta didn't understand.

"Do as you wish with them, just don't kill them" said the man as he force Hippolyta to keep walking. She understood fast what the man meant and took a swing with everything she at him. He duck out of the way letting her go but because of her momentums she lost her balance, the man took the opportunity by grabbing her throat forcing her to make eye contact with his eye under the cloak.

"Yo….you gave.. me your ….word" Hippolyta struggle to get out as she wasn't getting enough air. While this happen the Amazonian react and launch an attack but the demons prevent them from getting close.

"Yes, you are correct I did give me my word but you never ask the same of the demons" he laugh when he saw the fear in Hippolyta eyes. His eyes glow a purplish color making Hippolyta pass out.

Artemis saw the man grab the unconscious Hippolyta and slung her over his shoulder. The Amazonians weren't holding nothing back as they slaughter the demons in their way trying to reach Hippolyta but in a moment everything was nothing as the man teleported away with Hippolyta.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK NOW" yell Artemis, hoping her sisters would see it was pointless to try and force their way on pure rage instead of having a plan. But it wasn't meant to happen, one of her fellow Amazonian got in her face and scream.

"WHY ARE WE FALLING BACK? THEY TOOK OUR QUEEN, WE NEED TO MAKE THEM PAY" scream the Amazonian solider but as Artemis was about to answer some else scream.

"INCOMING" yell another Amazonian, they look where she was pointing and they made a run for it. Some of the demons had started to launch themselves high into the air an as they came down they breath fire making themselves into fire balls. As they ran back to the isle of healing, the Amazonian that got in Artemis face, was engage by a few demons holding her back just long enough.

Artemis was looking around as she ran and notice one of her sister was missing. She turn back and saw the Amazon begging to fight demons. "That idiot" curse Artemis as she ran back hoping to get there before she got hit by one of the fire balls. She got there but Artemis wasn't the only one to came back as a few Amazonian had come back to help out their sister.

They didn't form the Phalanx line instead they fought back to back using their short swords. Since the demons didn't have any type of armor they didn't have to be precious with their attacks, anywhere they attack it was expose flesh. One good swing was all it took to take arm, leg or even head. They did quick work of killing the demons but not quickly enough.

"SHIELD WALL" yell Artemis as she saw fire balls heading their way. They weren't enough to form a full shield wall, instead they did half a wall, the bottom row when as low as the ground the next row on top them put there shield in front covering the top tip of the shields below and the last row did the same. (A/N the last scene in 300. Where the Spartan are all hiding behind their shield wall and Leonidas is standing in the open.) She knew that shield wall wouldn't hold the attack for long, she just hope for a miracle.

Now they wait for the impact of the fire balls but they never came. Artemis lower her shield just enough to see out but what she saw surprise her. A purple barrier about fifty feet away from them had protected them from the fire balls. She along with the rest of her sisters lower their shield and saw that the barrier had not only protected them but was surrounding all of the isle of healing.

"I was wandering why you use the orb to summoning me when you were still in Themyscira and for that matter add your blood to make it even faster." Said a voice from behind them. They turn and saw a woman flouting of the air. She was wearing thigh high green boots with golden high lights, a battle skirt with a long loincloth covering her womanhood both green as well with golden high light on the edges, nothing covering her firm and tone mid-section, a battle bra covering her breaths it was green on the edges with golden in the center, fingerless gloves that reach to her biceps green with golden highlight as well, she long purple hair that reach her lower back, green almost emerald eyes and face even gods would kill to see. This woman was Circe a long time enemy of Wonder woman and some the Amazonian but a friend to Artemis.

Artemis just gave her a look. While the rest of the Amazonia didn't know what to do. Circe look at Artemis apologetic "Okay, okay. I can see why, so what cause all of this?"

Artemis when on explaining what had lead into this and what had happen to Hippolyta, then she ask if she could attack.

"I can star carting offence spell but the way I see it, I better not or there may not be anything left of the Isle of healing after this." Circe answer Artemis.

Artemis look around and took in the scene. Plenty of her sister injury on the floor or been carry to the isle, crater everywhere from the fire balls, some of their defenses where down and the demons attacking the barrier trying to brake it.

"I wanted those who can help or carry the injury to the isle. The other I want them to build around the defenses we have and fast, I don't want Circe to strain her left keeping the barrier up if we can keep fighting" Artemis command everyone. Some didn't want to but they in the end after all Circe was the lesser of the two evils at the moment.

They build their defenses the best they could and got as man4y injure back in the isle.

"Circe I want you reduce the amount of the barrier you are putting out, just enough to surround the isle" Circe wanted to protest but Artemis didn't give her a chance " We will hold the line outside of the barrier and worse come to past we will depend on you keeping the barrier for as long as you can…. I NEED A MAGICAL ORB NOW" yell Artemis. Circe look at her funny.

"Why another Orb? You know those bastard that sit on Olympus wouldn't come and help out, if they did they would be here already" an Amazonian came in running and gave Artemis the orb. She turn and look at Circe.

"There is a saying in the man's world. Don't count all your chickens before they hatch." Said Artemis as she undid the cloth on her left hand and squish the orb as hard as she could to bleed as much as she could. They look at her funny especially Circe.

"Who are you calling? There is no one else to call?"

"Yes, there is someone else and if we are lucky she will get the message fast and bring allies" Artemis raise her hand and smash the orb as hard as she could.

"Someone else?' mouth Circe, then something click. She look around but didn't see who she was looking for. She turn and gave Artemis a shock look.

Artemis answer the un-ask question "Yes, she has been in the man's world for a while now and she has some powerful allies of her own. I just pray to whoever can hear me that Diana gets here soon"

 **Sorry about the begging guys just need to get that out there. Chapter 8 coming in two week next week will be the phantom wars chapter 3.**


	8. Paradise lost 2

**Hey, sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up. I would like to give you a heads up for the next few chapters, it mostly like take me 3 weeks to a month to get the next chapter up and maybe one other after that. The reason is because of my work, I always write during my day offs but as of 3 weeks ago I been work without taking a day off, not that I'm complaining overtime lol but it sucks since I don't have much time to sit my ass on the chair and write. I been writing for about 1 hour every night not much time to write especially when I'm more use to writing on my days off. Just wanted to let you guys know why it took me a while to get this chapter up and the maybe the next.**

 **Hope you enjoy and here is chapter 8**

After Artemis explanation, they just stood quiet. No one could believe it, Hippolyta had sacrifice herself in order to protect her sister's but she had been betray by a man after he had giving his word. To the Amazonian giving someone your words was about honor and they would never go back on their honor but now they have been reminder why they shouldn't trust man.

Diana broke the silence "What does he plan to do to my mother?" she ask with panic in her voice.

"There is only one reason why he would have taken her" answer Artemis. Diana and the rest of the Amazonian when pale at what Artemis had just suggested.

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are?" ask Circe.

"Why else, would he demand that Hippolyta surrender and then drag her away? … He could have just demand her to give up the last piece of the key and then send his demons to kill us but he didn't. Instead demand for her surrender." Said Artemis as she make sure everyone knew what she truly was talking about.

Before any of the guys could ask or anyone else could talk, a massive earthquake shook all the Amazonian home land. It only lasted for a few seconds but it a powerful one, some of the damage buildings crumble while some people felt down meanly the Flash.

"What cause that earthquake?" ask Flash as he stood up but he didn't get an answer, the Amazonian knew that wasn't just any regular quake, for their home land never got them. It could only mean one thing. And they weren't the only ones, as Goku felt a powerful God ki the moment the quake started it and now he was facing the direction where that energy was coming from.

"MOTHER" Diana took off flying in the direction of the palaces.

"DIANA WAIT….." but Artemis scream when unheard as Diana only had one think in her mind save her mother. "That idiot…..she never thinks before she engages and enemy" she said in an irritated way.

Superman turn to face Artemis "Don't worry, we will bring both of them back" he said but before he could take off, Artemis grab him by the shoulder and said.

"You better, bring them back in one piece, if you don't there is no place in earth or anywhere else where you can hide from me. UNDERSTOOD?" Superman just nod his head. Goku took of flying before Artemis let go of Superman shoulder. Shortly after him, J'onn and Flash took off as well chasing Diana.

'Mother be okay' Diana thought as she arrive at the palace and walk in. "Diana wait" she hear, as she turn around Goku landed next to her shortly after the rest arrive.

"We are in this together, there is no way you are facing him and whatever he unleash along" Goku said with a smile as he place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She smile back and nodded her head.

"There is only one place they could have gone, follow me" said Diana as she walk into the throne room and around the back of the Hera statue. As she reach the back, she grab a torch and walk farther back with Superman, J'onn, Flash and Goku walking behind her.

They walk for about five minutes then, Diana stop in front of a wall. Flash look at her then at the rest as if asking what she doing, then Diana raise her hand and press against the wall. Where Diana touch the wall a small part of it slide back in and that open a door on the wall that wasn't there before. They walk in following Diana down the dark stairway for a while.

"Uh, what's that smell?" Flash ask, Diana look back and said "Don't ask", after a while of walking, they reach the bottom of the stair tunnel. As they walk out, they saw an abandon Amazonian City underground. The city look ancient, from what they could be gather a great battle had happen that destroy more than half of the city. Before anyone could ask, they saw flames erupting from the furthered corner of the ruins, everyone took off with Diana leading them.

"Hera help us"

 **A few minutes early**

Hippolyta was struggling as she was chain to the remains of a pillar, the cloak figure was walking in the direction of a stone pedestal, with the now fully restore key on his hands walk to the pedestal and place the stone Key into the grove that were carve on top but before he did anything else he look up to see the massive gate that they key would open.

The gate doors where made of extremely thick metal and had six larger handles, two in the top, and two in the middle and two in the bottom. The top and bottom handles had massive piece of wood going all the way across the door and the middle handle it had a massive piece of rock going across as well. What was peculiar is that on the door, the wood piece and the rock all had ancient Greek carve into them in a partner as if preventing the gate from been open by force.

"I beg you to stop this, you don't know what you are doing" Hippolyta plead as she stop struggling and try to make this man understand of what terror he was about to unleash on the mortal world.

"Quite. I know what I'm doing and there is nothing you or anything do to stop this now" the cloak figure said. The he procced to turn the key and pedestal to active the ancient gears of the gate to retract the wooden and rock pieces, the Greek carving didn't stop the gate from opening since it was been open by the key and not by force. As gears came to live the entire ground shake so much as if an earthquake was happing.

"NO" scream Hippolyta with dread in her voice, for now the gate where opening and he would walk free again.

As the gates fully open, all it could be seen was a wall of fire that could burn anything or anyone, after a few seconds a shadow could be seen heading toward them. It took five seconds before the figure step out of the fire.

The figure was wearing black armor boots with red highlight going down the middle, a solid black chest armor with bulky armor pads with three spike coming out of it, a crouch armor piece with thighs armor all made from one piece, forearms armor that ended right below the elbow and had two spikes coming out of it, where he didn't have armor he had a greyish type of armor protecting it skin, the helmet was in the shape of ancient Greeks/Roman (A/N the helmets from the movie 300) and two very large type bull horn coming from each side of the helmet curving out and them up.

"Free at last" said the figure as it fully step out of the fire wall. The cloak man just bow his head, then he arise and said.

"I hope this proves how serious my Master is in helping you take over Mount Olympus. As a show of good faith I have brought you a present Hades" the man step sideways for Hades to see his present.

Hades stars to walk to Hippolyta who is still chain to the broken pillar and said "Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be Lady Hippolyta, here to greet her lord and Master on his triumphant return from…..' Hades removes his helmet and keep talking' Ah but you know what I mean" Hades had long black hair down to his shoulder blades a long goatee a small mustaches, his eye are black and in all a very handsome man.

"Not a day has pass by that I haven't forget of what you and your demons did." Hates stop right in front of Hippolyta and start to touch her skin.

"And not a day has pass that I haven't long the sweet touch of living flesh" Hades put his index finger and thumb on each side of Hippolyta chin and forces her to look at him. Hippolyta the moment she laid eyes on him she spit on his face. Hades lets go of her to wipe his face.

"If I remember correctly sweet Hippolyta, I gave you and your sisters a choice."

"To be your slaves or die" Hippolyta interrupt Hades but after she finish talking he keep talking.

"No, I said to surrender and serve me or you would pay the price." Hades then grab Hippolyta face again and force her to look at him.

"Yet, you still choice to keep serving that lazy pig, womanizer who sits on the throne of Mount Olympus. He who is married to one of the most beautiful goddess, can't keep his libido in check and has to go and impregnated mortal woman even sometimes against their will." Hades lets go of Hippolyta face and walk away to a pillar and smack it to dust with one hit.

"Hades..." the man in the clock stars to speech but hades isn't done yet.

"Do you know why I'm the God of the Greek underworld?" he ask waiting for and answer but didn't give them time to answer.

"When it was time to decide who would rule each realm permanent, we three decide that each would rule all three realm at least once before we and the rest of the god's and goddesses decide who would rule what realm permeant. When I was ruling the underworld I felt for the goddess Persephone and ask her hand from her mother the Goddesses Demeter, both accepted and she came to live with me in the underworld but when Zeus found out, he was outrage. Zeus, who he thought was the ruler of mount Olympus couldn't sweep Persephone who by the way is his own daughter, there was no way I his lowly brother could do it when he couldn't." He stop talking to let Hippolyta and the man understand it before he keep talking.

"Zeus travel down to the underworld with some of his army and demanded that I return Persephone, but before he arrive Persephone ate three pomegranate seeds. So by his own stupid laws, she was to spend three months out of the year with me no matter where I was, so in retaliation he force me to rule the underworld/hades for all eternity and close the gate so I couldn't walk out, and put Hera favorite's creations to be guardians of the gate. The first time I trick you into release me but I gave you a choice, instead of moving aside and let me and my armies march and kill Zeus, you choice like a good soldier to stand up to me in hope to get the approval of him. And what was your reward, he use you for one night and then forgot about you like trash." Hades started to laugh but he notice that Hippolyta had small tear running down her cheeks.

After a few seconds of silence the man in the cloak started to walk and stood next to both of Hippolyta and Hades.

"Hades, as per my master orders. I will keep assisting you in taking over Mount Olympus and after words we can count on your support and the rest of the gods and goddesses when we go to war?" ask the man as he stood a couple of step away from the reach of Hades just in case Hades decide to betray there deal.

Hades turns to look at the man. "When your master first approach me with this deal, I only agree to humor him. I never thought that a mortal serving a master who himself was trap as well could not only find all the parts to the key but actually make it here alive and open the gate. But as a God my word is my bond so I will honor it but I don't need your help taking over Mount Olympus" he stop talking for a seconds and look at Hippolyta with a predator grim. "When I have an army of Amazonian who will help take over."

"We will never help you" Hippolyta scream as Hades. He just look at her and turn around to look at the gate and walk a few feet away. By doing this he force both the man and Hippolyta to look at him.

"And who said, that you will have a choice" Hades raise his right hand, a blue lighting sparks out of his hand. "With this, I can bend your will to my own. And what better way to take over Mount Olympus that with you, one of his most faithful by my side when I kill him" Hades started to laugh. Hippolyta was about to scream but thanks to her excellent hearing she hear something that Hades and the man didn't hear.

She turn hear head back and saw Diana land and hide behind a pillar, while she saw some other shadows land behind some rocks as well. At this point Hippolyta tune out what ever Hades and the man were talking about until she saw Hades turning to look at her.

"Well now is time to turn you in my loyal servant" but before Hades could walk, Diana ran out of her hiding spot grab a sword nearby and jump high and landed on the top of the pillar that Hippolyta was chain to. Hippolyta stretch her arms away from the pillar to put some tension on the chain, Diana took a swing and cut the chain.

Hippolyta slide down the pillar, Diana jump down grab her hand and ran away trying to reach some rocks. This happen so fast that Hades and the man could only watch stunt. As Diana was running leading her Hippolyta she made a mistake.

"Hurry mother" It took a second for Hades to absorb what she had said before a twisted evil smirk come over his face.

"Hippolyta, you never told me you had a daughter" Hades inhales deep and when he exhale he launches fire out of his mouth.

Diana and Hippolyta avoid the fire ball that Hades exhale by jumping behind some rock for cover. When the fire ball made contract with the rock it explore but instead of just making an explosion it also spread like a wild fire all around the ground close to the rock. Both are kneeling down trying to figure out where Hades is or when his next attack is coming.

"I wonder if your daughter is as loving as her mother" Hades said as he was stepping over the rock that was on fire. Diana and Hippolyta both jump away from the rock when Hades put his foot on it. He started to reach for Hippolyta but instead of grabbing her, he receive a flying right hock from Superman.

The force of the punch send Hades a few steps back, Superman didn't wait for Hades to recover when he launch again but this time Hades was expecting him and he intercept him with a left hock of his own to the face. Superman when flying before she hit the ground and skip because of the force he was sent flying then crash into a pillar bring it down on top of him.

Flash saw this, he was in front of Hades in a sec and deliver a punch to the stomach of Hades. He wasn't expecting a punch to come out of nowhere, when a second soon landed then a three and four and so on. Hades raise his arms to protect his face from the on slat of punches that where coming so fast for him to react, he inhale again and when he exhale instead of realizing a fire ball he release a stream of fire. When the fire hit the ground out of the corner of his eye he saw a trail of dust pick up heading away from him, so he follow the trail as fast as he could with his fire.

Flash was doing another lap of punching around Hades when he saw him inhale, so instead of staying put he ran way and his intuition was correct for instead of a fire ball it was a fire breath. Flash ran a few feet then he felt warm from behind him, he turn and saw that Hades was following his moves with his fire breath. As Flash keep running he couldn't pass the chance.

"Wow give this guy a breath mint, His breath gives a new definition to dragon breath, literate." Flash wave a hand in front of his face as he keep running away from the fire. He ran up a wall, on the celling, use the pillars as platform to run on and around some rocks but he couldn't shake the fire breath.

Instead of getting away from it, the fire was catching up with Flash. Hades was sure that whoever was running from his breath would soon be burn alive but he started too celebrated to early as J'onn landed feet first on his shoulder. The impact of J'onn attack was strong enough to force Hades to make a crater where he was standing.

Everything was quite for a second but then the ground shake, J'onn came out flying with fire breath behind him. The attack hurt him pretty bad since Martian are weak to fire, he was send flying hitting the ground hard.

Hates levitated out of the crater, once he landed he look around him trying to find Hippolyta and her daughter. As he look around he saw the man green man lying unconscious on the floor, a man wearing red trying to unburied the man who had hit him before. He smirk now all that was left was to take Hippolyta and her daughter and prepare for the invasion of Olympus but his instinct's told him to be wary, they sense a powerful force close by but he couldn't see it. So he decide to ignore them but that was the biggest mistake of his immortal life for the next second a fist impact the center of his face sending him smashing against the rock wall.

It takes his brain a few seconds to understand what just happen, in the mid time his hand on instinct reaches for his noise and when he pull away he see blood on his gauntlet. That when his brain understood what had happen, someone had hit him so hard that it cause him to bleed and send him crashing against a wall.

He couldn't understand how it was possible, yes he could get injured and bleed but no while he was getting power from the underworld. As long as the gate where open he was getting power from it and was support to be unbeatable but then he came to an understanding, even do the gates where open he still didn't have enough power it would take a while for the underworld to release all the energy he needed to be unstoppable, so all he had to do was wait until then.

That's what the rational part of his brain was tell him but unfortunately that wasn't the dominant part right at the moment, his more primal side had taken over. He couldn't believe that a mortal someone who was below him had actually not only hit him but had actually drawn his godly blood.

"WHO DARES HIT A GOD? WHICH OF YOU MORTAL WAS THE ONE WHO DARE RAISE A FIST TO A GOD AND DRAW BLOOD." Hades was furious, he look around the ancient city looking for the one who had punch him. He saw the J'onn starting to regain conscious, Flash was still digging the Superman out. Then he saw the one that hit him, he was standing in the open.

Goku was in his fighting stance, his left leg was in front, his right was at an almost 45 degree angle, his chest was sideways so his left shoulder was in front, his arm angle up with the first two fingers almost in a fist while the rest of his fingers where open, his right hand was in a fist resting next to his chest.

Hades didn't wait for answer, with one push of his legs he jump the distance between them fast. He threw a right punch at Goku's head but he duck and deliver a backwards right hand jab at Hades lower back.

"AAAHHHH" scream Hades in pain.

Goku saw Hades turn around but he wasn't expecting for him to breathe fire at such a close range. Goku raise his hands to protect himself, Hades took the chance and threw a punch right after he breathe the fire, and the punch connect with Goku's expose stomach forcing him to bend forward. Hades took the chance and reach with his left hand for Goku's head and using the same momentums he smash his face against the ground. Hades wait for Goku to star moving before he deliver a tremendous right kick to his ribs that send him flying across the ancient city.

During all that commotion, the fire around Diana and Hippolyta had burn away leaving only the rock they were taking cover. Diana got up sword on hand then reach with her left to grab her mother hand and help her to her feet.

"Are you alright mother" Diana ask. Hippolyta look ad Diana, pulling her hand way.

"Yes, but Hades must be stop" Hippolyta answer, afterword's she reach for a shield that was laying against a rock and for a sword that was on the back of a warrior ancient skeleton. Both of them got ready to fight Hades but jump back when Hades started to yell and us his power.

"YOU DARE TO CHANGELLE AD GOD" Hades us his power to make the entire ancient city shake as well as Themyscira. The ground below him rouse up taking him with it, the wall and ceiling of the caver started to fall apart, by this time J'onn had regain conscious and Flash had dig Superman out from under the rubble.

"Uh oh" Flash said as he saw the caver falling apart but what caught everyone attention was that the ground start to break apart. Right under Flash the ground started to crack in three different parts, three bony greyish arms broke through the ground, and all grab onto Flash legs after a few second the rest of their bodies brake through the ground but they aren't alone all around them more skeletons on ancient warrior brake through the ground and star to attack them.

"Be hold the fate of all mortals" Hades said from the top of his rocks with his arms cross. More of the ancient skeleton warrior rise from the ground, some were riding skeleton horses, other warriors rise from there sarcophagus, other comes from their ancient tomes that where dug into the sides of the carven, some of the warrior were missing an arm or half of their face in some case they were missing there lower half. But no matter what part of their body they were missing, all of them had on the same style of armor, a chest plate that cover their full chest and back, some had shoulder pads other didn't, they had forearm armor and shin armor, they all were wearing the battle skirt. They also had helmets, the helmets look different but all of them had horse hair either running down the middle of the helmet or from side to side.

(A/N in ancients times in Greek the man didn't wear pants, they us to wear togas that cover part of their chest and what was left hanging was to cover their privates only woman use to wear long togas that would reach the ground. Even there battle armor they didn't wear pant they us a battle skirt. Best way I can think in describe is how Scottish use Kilt and some use underwear other don't, same thing with the Greek just no underwear back in that time.)

After all of the dead soldier arise from their graves, they all march in formation and stop a few feet away from our heroes. One of the dead soldiers riding the horses raise his sword and swing it forward letting the other it was time to attack. The rest started to move as fast as they could to attack our heroes.

"Get them off" Flash yell as he was been surrounded by some of them.

"Hang on" said Superman as he was flying low enough and using his heat vision destroy the ancient skeleton warriors. After he destroy a few more he saw where Flash was, he flew fast in his direction and dive grabbing Flash and pulling away from the sea of dead soldiers surrounding him.

They flew up flash still had some grabbing onto him, one was hanging around Flash's neck while the other was grabbing his right arm. Flash started to vibrate his left arm and took a swing at both at warrior, on impact they turn to dust.

He let a sign of relive after words. Then he ask "How are we going to defeat all of those?"

"It seen that any strong enough impact and they will fall apart. So I guess just keep hitting until there are no more?" Superman answer but he wasn't so sure about the answer.

As they flew around trying to see where he could drop Flash, J'onn had turn into his serpent form and was attacking the skeleton warrior. He come to the same answer as the rest did, that a strong impact connected in the area that they didn't have armor the skeleton warrior would turn to dust. But that was easy said than done, for even they were already dead their bodies keep the memory of how to fight as well as they where been feed on the energy of the underworld.

'Aim for their heads, since their neck have no armor it can't withstand the force' J'onn told everyone telepathic. J'onn was using his serpent tail and accidently he hit one of the skeleton warrior on the head and it when flying. The body drop immediate since it had lost its only way to receive instructions. That how he learn that it was one of their weak points and told everyone.

"Drop me here Sups" Flash said. Superman look at Flash funny but did as he was told, he didn't understand why Flash told him that. That was until Superman notice that he drop Flash next to a very large pile of pebbles and saw him throwing the pebbles. Each pebble that Flash threw it was aim right at the neck or head of the skeleton warriors, usually they wouldn't do anything to them but after Flash had hear that J'onn discover the thought of a plan fast and it actually work.

As each pebble's made contract with the skeletons, either their head would go flying from the impact of their necks would break and the head would fell off. Superman dove down and started to take heads off, while at the same time he was using his heat vison. He wasn't having much trouble but no matter how many he destroy their seen no end to them.

Diana and Hippolyta where fighting back to back. Hippolyta duck and Diana swing right over her mother head to cut two skeleton warrior apart, Hippolyta came around Diana and block an attack by one of the Skeleton with her shield. She push the attack back and counter taking the skeleton head off, Diana raise her left forearm up to block a sword attack to her mother back using her bracers. After the impact she push the sword away instead of cutting the skeleton head off she hit it with everything she had and it turn to dust.

"There endless, how can we overcome them?" Diana ask as she kick one of the skeleton and Hippolyta decapitated another one.

"You can't" they hear, all look to where the voice had come from and it was Hades voices. As they look at the ruler of the underworld of Greek mythology, he smirk knowing that he had an army of dead skeleton warriors at his back ready to kill the mortal the moment he said.

Hades inhale and exhale ball of fire aim at all of the heroes, Flash and J'onn dodge the fire ball but when it made contact with the ground it explored sending fire and debris their way, J'onn got hit with piece of debris on fire. Flash try to dodge the debris but as he did, he wasn't pay attention to his surrounding that well because the explored cause the floor to shake and made a pillar felt right next to him making trip and smashing his head in the ground.

The other fire ball was aim at Superman but since he got distracted by the skeleton surrounding him, he didn't see the fire heading his way until it too late and was send flying because of the impact of the fire ball.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA, bow to me mortals" Hades said with so much cockiness on his voice since he thought he had won.

Everything look blink for Diana and Hippolyta as they got ready to fight Hades to the dead. Diana was getting ready to take off flying and fight Hades to the dead but that's when all of them felt the ground shake violently. It shake so violently that Hades had to kneel in order not to fall off the rock he was standing on.

"What in Hera's name just happen?" ask Hippolyta as was using her sword to stay up right.

"I don't know mo…" Diana didn't finish as all of them hear.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a yell was hear clearly all over the cavern. They turn to where they thought the yell had come from. A bright light could be seen coming for a pile of rocks.

Diana eyes widen and she turn look at her fallen friends, she saw J'onn, Flash and Superman but she never saw.

"Goku" she whisper so low that by accident Hippolyta her mother hear her. She turn look at Diana.

"Who is Goku? Diana?" but before Diana could answer her mother. And exposition occur and the pile of rocks when flying everywhere.

"That's Goku, mother" Diana said with a bright smile on her face. Hippolyta turn to look and was shock. The warrior was radiating a bright energy out of his body unlike anything she had seen before, his hair was golden, she could see that he was a warrior born and raise in the battle field. But when she saw his eye, she saw the brightest emerald green she had ever seen.

Every fiber in her body was screaming to be on guard against this man, not to trust him that he could end there live in a instance but the her instincts where telling her to trust this man, that he could keep them save and she was willing to aloud her instincts to take over.

There was something that this man was giving off that made her feel save like she had never fell before. She look at Diana and she saw that her daughter had the biggest smile on her face unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Hates couldn't believe his eyes, this pathetic mortal was generation so much energy as if he was a god. But that blasphemy, there was no way this mortal could be a god. Maybe he was imagination thing, yeah that was it, he was imagination things.

'There was no mortal alive that could generate this type of energy, he must be sacrificing his live force to make this type of attempt of scaring me. Yeah there is nothing to worry about' Hades thought to himself after he stood up. The cocky smirk return to his face.

"What's this? So mortals have learn how to sacrificed their live energy for power, but it will make no different. For I am a God" Hades wanted to said but all he got out was "Wha…" because Goku took off flying so fast that they didn't see him move.

He deliver a thunders punch to Hades stomach, making him bend forward. Goku pull his hand back and deliver a knee to Hades chin, straight him with the same motion he also deliver a backward kick to his opponent head which cause Hades to smash against the rock wall above the portal.

There was only one emotion that could describe how Hippolyta felt right now and that was shook. Never in her wildest dream had she dream of an Amazonian hitting a god never mind a mortal for that matter, and yet she just witness that exact thing happen.

She wanted to scream how it was possible but didn't instead Hippolyta turn to ask Diana if she had seen the same thing but she didn't for the moment Hippolyta laid eye on her daughter, she saw that Diana wasn't that surprise at the display of power from the mortal it was as if she had seen it before.

Hades landing hard of the floor, it took him a few seconds to regain his sense after been hit like never before. Hades try standing up but the moment he put enough pressure on his mid-section to straight him upper body he felt forward from the pain and landed on his hands and knees.

'How dare does this mortal strike a god' thought Hades as he again try to stand up

He manage to stand up straight "I'm impress mortal but game time is over. Now I will show you that you power is nothing to a god" Hades said as his body started to transform. His body armor expands in sizes along with his body, long black claws grew out of his gloves, his head started to transform in a Jackal (A/n closes animal I could find that looks like hades in this form) His ears grew as well an extended to the back of this head, his teeth turn into sharp like knifes and his tongue spilt into three forming a fork tongue, his eyes turn blood red with his pupils turning yellow, and two horns grew out of his forehead.

"That's his true form, my daughter" said Hippolyta as she stood ready to fight next to her daughter. Hades ignored them as he launch at Goku first since that mortal was the bigger treat to him at the moment. Goku dodge under the right punch of Hades, spin om his left leg and deliver a kick to his opponent lower back, and when after him.

Hades try to stop his momentum after Goku had dodge his punch but he wasn't exception a kick to the lower back that send him flying forward in other to stop he had to roll to slow down. As he stop and turn around just in time to dodge Goku's punches, at such close range all he could do was dodge since he was more or a range fighter. Goku when to deliver a spinning kick but that was his undoing since it gave Hades the time he need to breathe in and exhale a large point blank fire ball, Goku cross his arms protecting his face as he didn't have much time to dodge the blast that send him flying a few feet back.

Hades took the chance to go on the offensive by engulfing his claws on fire and launching after Goku with giving a second to recover. This time instead of punching he was trying to rip Goku apart with his claws. Goku knew better then to try and take the attack head on, after all his forearm had been burn blocking the fire ball, so he knew that those claw's on fire could hurt him if he didn't take Hades serious. It had become a dodging and waiting game for Goku, as with each attack he keep dodging but at the same time it infuriated Hades as well.

Hades took a right swing but he expose his ribs on that attack, Goku didn't let that opening go to waste as he dock under the attack, he deliver a powerful left to Hades ribs that cause him some pain, Hades in return when for a back hand attack but he miss as Goku dodge back, then deliver a right to Hades face exposing another flaw in his attack/defends. Hades didn't have time to even think about counter or putting up his defends since Goku deliver another left to his already crack rips.

His right hand when down as he try to protect his now probably broken rips, they would heal but since the gates to his realm haven't been open for too long it would take a while for there to be enough energy to heal him, he had to sacrifice healing energy for more power and he choose wrong for the time been. It prove to be wrong move the moment he left his face unprotected, Goku took advance of it by deliver several lefts and right but also by delivering a knee to Hades face an breaking his nose.

He reel back from the pain, a pain that he haven't fell in a long time not since the fight with the Titans but he don't have much time to think about it as Goku goes on the offence again.

At the beginning it seen like Hades had the upper hand to Hippolyta but at time when on the fight turn an now Hades was the one constantly dodging his opponents attack. She couldn't believe it, but she wasn't the only one Diana was in shock as well.

Diana thought she knew how strong Goku was after the fight he had against Darkside but she never dream that he would be strong enough to actually be a match for an Olympian god and not just any good but one the big Three.

Both Hippolyta and Diana move from where they had been watching trying to avoid a fire ball that Hades had unleash, Diana jump back with her mother but by doing so they landed right next to the key. Hippolyta knew what they needed to do this instance to stop this fight before they accidentally destroy Themyscira.

"Diana" Diana turn to face her mother "We need to remove and destroy the key, by doing so it will force the gate to close but not before it bring back whatever it unleash and anything around as well."

"I will do mother" said Diana as she let go of her and walk to the stoke key. She grab the handles of the key bend her knee and pull with everything she had. "SCRATCH" could be hear over the battle as Diana was pulling the stone key out.

Hades and Goku hear this noise forcing both to turn around to look. Hades eyes widen when he saw Diana pulling the key out complete it and with his chances of taking over Olympus. For the portal started to reverse and pull everything back instead of releasing.

"Now Diana destroy the key" they head Hippolyta yell to Diana as she place herself in front of Diana in a battle stance in case Hades when to stop her daughter. Hades took off trying to stop Diana but Goku gave chase after him, Goku saw Hades turn to face him and got ready to block or dodge his fire balls but instead Hades release a wail almost point blank.

He wasn't prepare for that type of attack, he drop to his knees covering his ears from the wail attack. Hades stop the attack after a few seconds and took off again, he knew no matter if you were a mortal or God his wail attack would hurt them and disorientate long enough for him to attack. The attack did more than just affect Goku as it force Hippolyta and Diana to cover their ears as well giving him enough time to reach them.

Hippolyta had recover faster them Diana for she had experience that attack once before, she turn back and saw Diana hadn't recover enough she wish they had more time but they didn't.

"DIANA DESTORY IT NOW" scream Hippolyta with everything she had, hoping Diana would hear her over the ringing in her ears. She felt a presents approaching her fast without looking she swung her sword horizontal as her body did the full motion and now she was facing forward, she saw Hades had duck under her strike. She took a swing with her shield but not fast enough as Hades reach faster and backhanded her hard sending her flying and hitting the ground hard knocking her out.

Hades took off in Diana directions, if he was fast enough and place the key back the portal would stop but he wasn't fast enough.

"BACK TO THE PIT YOU MONSTER" Diana yell as she smash they key on the ground shattering to million pieces.

"NO" yell Hades as he and Diana saw flames eruption from the pieces of the key and flew back to the portal. When they made contract with the portal it started to suck everything back that it had release and anything that wasn't attach to the ground.

Hades dig his claws on the ground trying to avoid been absorb back into his realm, he saw his forces were been absorb back into his realm along with lose rocks or crumble parts of the city. Diana was send flying back but she grab a hold of a rock that was sticking out of the ground, Flash had woken just in time to see everything been absorb and started to run away from it jumping on top of rocks that where been absorb, he trip and was about to be send back to the portal but Superman grab him by his hand to stop him.

When Flash look down at Superman, he saw that his other hand was holding onto a chain that was attach to the ground. J'onn had turn intangible avoiding been absorb but he was keeping an eye on his friend in case they need his help.

Nobody had grab Hippolyta so when the portal started to absorb she when flying in the direction. Hades saw this, he reach for her hoping to grab her and he did. He tuck her between his face and arms so he could use both of his hand to claw his way to a safe place to avoid been absorb as well, even do he would sacrifice his energy. But it wasn't meant to happen as he had put too much attention in grabbing Hippolyta he didn't see several large pieces of rock and pillar heading his way and no way to avoid been hit and send back to the portal.

Diana had manage to climb over the rock and hide in front of it to avoid the portal but she gave up her safety when she saw her mother heading to the portal as well as Hades.

"MOTHER" scream Diana as she reach for her mother and grab her forearm but in doing so she expose herself to the power of the portal and was send flying backwards along with her mother. Diana in one last effort reach for the ground and with everything she had, dug all of her finger on her right hand into the ground of the portal doors as with her left hand she was holding onto her unconscious mother, as the portal to Hades is absorbing everything and everyone who is not holding onto something. Hade is been absorb by the portal as well but instead of going without a fight he grabs on the unconscious Hippolyta and uses her to crawl back to the entrees.

Diana saw this and take a swing with her left leg at Hades head, her let made contact but he uses he triple tongue to grabs onto her leg, she then uses right leg to kick him but he sees it coming and grabs her leg with his left arm. He pull himself to where he is almost facing Diana but she can't punch him since it would mean letting her mother go and be trap in hades. She does her next best option, she turn around and looks at everyone holding onto dear live so they aren't suck into hades as well.

Her eye land on Goku who is on his super saiyan form and give him her sweet smile and lets go of the where she is grabbing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hades scream and force everyone to look their way and they see all three of them been suck by the portal and the doors start to close. The air current stops the moment the door to hades is seal but nobody feel like celebration, since Diana scarified herself along with her mother to put a stop to Hades himself. Superman lets go of Flash and the chain as J'onn return back to normal, they all gather around.

"There has to be a way of helping Diana and her mother" said Flash but J'onn shook his head and answer "There is no way to help them, now that they key is been destroy" "That it, we can collect all of the piece and remake the key."

"I don't think Diana would want that, not after she sacrifice herself and mother to stop that monster" said Superman before J'onn could answer. They all look down but the Flash notice something was missing or someone.

"Hey, guys were is Goku?" Flash as he look around, Superman and J'onn notice as well and start to look around the caver but not one could find him.

"There still hope" said Superman as they all turn to look at the close gates.


	9. Hades realms

**Hello everyone im back for more. Here is chapter 9 sorry it took so long to get out and for the chapter been smaller then what I had plan, all I can hope for is that you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

As they felt through the end portal into Hade realm, Diana held her mother close to her body as she could but they were falling at higher rate of speed than Hades, for he came from behind then and grab both of them.

"Bwahahahahahahaha, I only wanted your mother but now I have you both for eternity" said Hades as he had both of them in a tight bear hug so neither couldn't escape. Diana at this point had given up any hope of escaping as long as her mother wasn't hurt she didn't care what happen to her that was until she hear someone yell her name.

"DIIIIIAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAAAA" yell a very familiar voice with made then turn to look at who had scream.

To Diana surprise she saw Goku flying her way in his Super Saiyan form and from the detail that she could make of his expression he was pissed. As Diana watch Goku flying through them she felt her heart beat faster but didn't pay much attention to it, as she decide to gamble on Goku and elbow Hades on his ribs forcing him to open his arms that was the chance she need as she threw her mother to Goku.

"GOKU SAVE MY MOTHER" she scream as Hades grab her again and bite her on the neck, the force of the bite along with the venom on his fang knock Diana out.

Goku saw Diana throw her mother Hippolyta at him but because of the angle that she did, it force him to move right to catch her. As all four of the exit the portal back to Hade, Diana and Hades where angle to land right on his castle as for Goku and Hippolyta were angle to crash a couple miles away from them at least if not more.

Goku and Hippolyta made a crater when they land on the plains of Hade's. Goku levitated out of the crater carrying Hippolyta bridal style and look around the land, he saw that this plain was nothing like the hell he knew at all. If anything this plain was chaos and if his was sensing right all the energy of this plain was been focus on one location and that was where Hades and Diana had landed so he knew where to go but before he head that way he need for Hippolyta to wake up.

They landed a few feet away, Goku laid Hippolyta down and rest her head on a rock, now all he had to do was wait. Well that was the plan until he hear loud steps coming his way along with shouts, he crack his knuckles when he saw the horde of demons heading his way along with a massive three head dog as well.

"Well in the mind time I guess I can get warm up so I can fight Hades full force from the start" he said in a happy way as he got ready for fight.

Hippolyta started to wake up and felt the ground shake, as her vision came back. She saw destruction everywhere more so then what she thought the realm of hades would look like. She got up and walk around, all she saw were corpses of demons everywhere.

"By the Gods, what happen here?" She said to herself, as she keep walking she felt the ground shake even more, then she came to the sources of the quakes. She couldn't believe her eyes, for one of the man that Diana had brought into the island was fighting Cerberus hades guard dog, the guardian of the door to Hades realms.

Goku had his right leg on top of the middle head of Cerberus forcing it to stay as close to the ground, his right hand was grabbing onto the left head fang as was his left hand grabbing onto the right head fang and forcing both head away from the middle one but also keeping them from getting close.

No matter how much or how strong Cerberus trash around or try to run forward or back he was glue to the spot thanks to the amount of pressure Goku was using on the dog.

Hippolyta was impress not even the so call Hercules the son of Zeus who almost enslave the Amazonian hadn't accomplish this deed, yeah he was charge to take Cerberus to the surface but he had to fight the dog for months and then he was force to drag the dog in chains so he wouldn't get lose and destroy anything but this man call Goku was fighting hades dog as if it was nothing.

"ENOUGH" yell Goku look at Cerberus in his eyes, the dog stop trashing around and all it did was laid all three of his head down on the ground, Goku let go and step back a few feet to see what it would do.

That's when Hippolyta was shock as Cerberus jump in Goku direction "WATCH OUT"

 **Top floor of Hades Tower.**

"My plan to conquer the mortal realm but more important mount Olympus fell, all because of some mortals and the daughter of Hippolyta. RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Hades scream an exhale fire burning part of the top floor.

Two demons head pop out of from where they were hiding trying to avoid Hades mood, one was a skinny green looking demon, with short purple bat like wings, two horns coming out of his head the other one was a husky pink-ish demon, dark red bat wings, dark red hair and tow horn come out from under his hair (A/N they are pain and panic from the Disney Hercules movie, what can I say as a kid I like that movie because I found those two funny)

"Buuuuutttttt myyy lord…. On the bright side you got a great souvenir" said panic

"Yes my lord" Pain said as he turn to look at Diana in a perverted way. She was in chains tie to the Hades throne, she had on a purple Greek peplos it was a see through. Her armor had been discard expect for her bracers and tiara. But she wasn't fighting to get away or anything at all, she was just sitting next to the throne with a blank expression.

"Ahh yes" Hades walk to Diana side, use his thumb and index finger to raise her head to look at her. When Diana look back at Hades she didn't show any expression at all.

"I didn't conquer them yet but at least I have Diana and very soon Hippolyta to be by my side" said Hades.

As the three of them keep talking, two figures where listening to them from the shadows. The figures in the shadow where going to make their present know but a flash of golden stop them. Before Hades, Panic, Pain or the figures in the shadows could react, Hades receive a thunders left jab to his jaw sending him crashing against a wall then flying out of his tower, the flash of golden when after Hades, it all happen in a matter of seconds that no one had time to react properly.

"MASTER" scream both Pain and Panic. They didn't know who or what had hit their Master but they knew who ever had done it was a monster in power, as much as they were loyal to Hades they were more loyal to their lives. Instead of going to help him they stay back.

"We need to go and help him" said Panic.

"Why?" Pain said, Panic give him a look but Pain keep talking. "You saw what happen. IF we go and help we will get in the way or end up dyeing by Master's hand…. I say we stay here protection Master's prize and have some fun as well" said Pain as he eye Diana.

"What do you mean have fun?" Ask panic.

"While Lord Hades is busy we can have fun" Pain answer without looking away from Diana, Panic finally saw were his friend was looking at and got an evil smirk as well but his safety instincts kick in.

"But what about Lord Hades? What If he finds out?" Ask Panic after.

"That IF he finding out, IF. We just have our fun and make sure to clean everything afterwards and he will never find out. "Said Pain as his tongue lick his lips.

"IF is good, IF is good" Panic said as he nodded his head and lick his lips as well, both of them look as Diana as a piece of meat and nothing else.

As both got within arm reach of Diana they were salivating at just the thought of tasting her but they would never get the chance. Pain stretch his arm to grab Diana.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scream Pain in well pain as he grabs with his left hand, the stump that was his right hand. Panic look and sees his friend hand laying on the floor in front of them. What he saw next was a shield been smash against his face sending him backwards quite a few feet.

"You will never laid a finger on my Daughter" both hear someone said, as they look up to find who said that. They see Hippolyta standing in front of Diana like a mother bear protecting her cups.

"You BITCH you will pay for what you did. I will rip your heart out" Pain said with hated in his voice but was stop when Panic put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Pain, that Hippolyta the other woman Lord Hades wanted, we can capture and present her to him as a present "SO WHAT" he will rewards use from doing something that not even him could do. We can have power of any she-demon or slave that he has for ourselves." Answer Panic with and evil perverted smirk on his face.

"Beside we're two and she's only one and she doesn't need to be in perfect condition as long as she is alive" Panic said, Pain pick up on what he was trying to say and smirk.

'I have to kill them in one strike' Hippolyta thought as she got in her battle stance, her hands sweating as she tight her grip on her sword and the buckle on her shield. She could hear her own heartbeat, as her body started to release adrenaline for the battle that was about to take place.

She saw how Pain and Panic started to walk away from each other, she knew they would attack at the same time from different side hoping to that one would hit her while the other recover. She would need all the luck in the world or her gods could give to survive this fight, it was one think to fight several human males at once they were easy to defeat, same with most demons but this two were different, they were the right and left hands of Hades.

Pain and Panic where known not to fight in the front lines, they were more master of illusions and miss direction there specialty was assassination, she knew about their tactics for they had assassin some of her fellow sisters back in the war.

They launch their attacks, Hippolyta lift her shield to try and block Pain attack while she swing her sword at Panic, it would have happen if the tower hadn't shaking, they hear a growl. Everyone turn to the where the growl came from and saw Cerberus had shrink down enough to fit inside of the tower.

"Good timing Cerberus, we want you capture that whore so we can deliver her to Lord Hades when he return" Demand Pain as he point at Hippolyta with his left hand. Both of them smirk as Cerberus growl and walk in between them. He got in his battle stance waiting for the right moment to jump and strike, Pain and Panic were both smirking as they knew with Cerberus here they didn't need to get their hands dirty or get injury.

"What are you waiting for you stupid mud, attack her now" Yell Panic, Hippolyta smirk as she had an idea of what could happen. Panic and Pain saw the Smirk.

"What you smirking for? Soon you will a slave to Lord Hades there is no way out mortal" said Pain as he rub the stump of his hand. Hippolyta didn't answer all she did was drop her battle stance as if she was giving up.

"Good now you know your place, she need to be taught a lesson. Cerberus attack" said Panic, Cerberus did launch and attack but it wasn't the one they speak. Instead Cerberus turn in a flash and pounds on Pain and Panic. It happen so fast, one moment they were just standing there behind Cerberus the next Pain in under the left paw of Cerberus and Panic was been held between Cerberus center and right head.

 **Flash back**

That's when Hippolyta was shock as Cerberus jump in Goku direction "WATCH OUT…" her voice die as she watch Cerberus reduce it size until it was the size of a full grow rhino. Then came the most shocking thing ever, Cerberus start lick Goku faces and play with him.

"Sit" said Goku as the dog obey the order and sat down "Good Boy" he said as he start to scratch Cerberus heads. Hippolyta saw the dog shack his right leg as it was enjoy having his head scratch for the first time ever. But then the Dog saw her and star to growl.

Goku turn and saw her "Oh, Hey Hippolyta good to see you are awake." Cerberus growl "Easy she is a friend and one you should help to protect" Said Goku as he put pressure on the dog neck letting know to stop growling at her.

"WOOF-WOOF" Cerberus bark letting Goku know that he understood. Hippolyta couldn't believe her eyes, Cerberus the guard dog to hades realms, he would kill any living being that dare to enter the realm or leave. Was acting so friendly to this mortal man.

Not even the man who the Amazonian hate the most had accomplish this or for that matter not even Hades himself could do this, the legends said that Cerberus was assign as the guard of the realm by its parents and that the only reason it was loyal to Hades was because of how powerful Hades was. But if that was the case then this human had earn Cerberus friendship/loyalty just by been himself.

As she look at how Cerberus acted around the man somethings caught her attention. First one was that man name Goku was back to his normal state, he no longer had his hair golden or was radiation so much energy like before but the more important was his muscles.

His muscles where define is such a way that they put to shame the Olympians gods themselves, she knew that was impossible for she had witness the muscles of the gods up close in person but here she was looking at a man who not only did that but make her blush at imagining how they felt. That when she notice something that snap her out, going from under his forearm protectors, up his biceps and onto his back and chest from what she could see from the part that cover by his clothes.

He had four style like seal tattoo to his skin, she could tell just by looking that each seal was stronger than the previous one, she saw two where almost similar the third one was stronger and unique than the other two but the last one was the most unique as well as the strongest of all of them.

'who ever places those on him must be extremely powerful' Hippolyta thought as she knew that even the weakest of his seal was ten time stronger them the seal for the gate.' what is he hiding, could he be really that strong and if he is, how could be strong enough to tattoo him with those seals' as those though pass over her head, she was force to remember about Diana request to enter the hall of records and the elder Amazonian that was execute from what she thought at the time was blasphemy. She involuntary shiver at mere thought that someone so powerful excited out there.

Goku stop petting Cerberus and turn to look at Hippolyta," Now that you are awake, Cerberus here can protected you while I can go and save Diana." Hippolyta reach over and grab Goku by his bicep "What you mean rescue my daughter"

"Diana was holding onto the floor at the gates but let go for if she didn't Hades would be on earth while you and Diana would be here trap. As for where is Diana" Goku stop talking and pointed with his finger "there" Hippolyta follow his finger and saw that it was pointed to Hades tower.

"By the gods, she's in Hades towers. One of the most if not the most secure fortress that the gods have." Goku just smirk as he hear that.

 **Back to the fight**

"What you think you're doing you stupid dog" yell Pain but he got his answer in a the former of a scream from Panic, Cerberus tight his grip on Panic and pull his heads away from each other ripping him apart. Hippolyta and Pain couldn't believe their eyes, Cerberus had just rip one of Hades hands apart, the left head was holding on the body and they could see Panic fingers still witching while his legs just hang out of Cerberus middle head.

Some of Panic intestine are hanging from his upper body while some are just lying on the floor with a poodle of blood, blood is dripping from Cerberus middle and right mouth .

"What have you done" scream Pain but that was a mistake since the left head of Cerberus look down at him.

"NO Star way from me" scream Pain as he try to claw from under Cerberus paw but it was unless, Cerberus open his mouth just wide enough to place it over Pain's head and bite down on it.

"NOooo, heeeeeelllllpppppppppp…..' where Pain last words as Cerberus bite down and pull hard enough.

"RIPPPPP" could be hear as Cerberus rip Pain head off his body, the body lay on the floor for everyone to see. It would twitch occasionally but nothing else, Pain blood mix with Panic blood and made a bigger poodle. Hanging from Cerberus mouth was the head of Pain along with all of his spine cord, blood was dripping from it along with some of the nerves where hanging.

Cerberus spit them from his mouth and walk slowly to Hippolyta, she tense up but then remember if Cerberus wanted to attack it would have. Yeah sure the man name Goku had said that Cerberus wouldn't attack her unless she attack first but she couldn't trust the word of a man after all. Until now.

Hippolyta didn't know what to do, but she did the first thing that came to her mind "Thank you Cerberus" said Hippolyta then bow her head, Cerberus didn't growl or whimper all it did was bow all three of its head's as well.

Hippolyta turn around, drop her sword and shield and got on her knees. She reach with her hand to Diana face, she rub her thumbs on Diana cheeks trying to get a reaction out of her, she use to that when Diana was just but a child whenever she was angry or upset that would get to talk to her but this time nothing.

Hippolyta stare into Diana eyes, all she saw that was starting back was a blank expression. "My daughter, what has that monster done to you?" she said as a few tears ran down her face. She let go of Diana face and reach over for her sword, she put all of her strength behind her swing.

As her sword made contact with the chains that where holding Diana sparks flew but she didn't stop she keep swinging with everything but no matter how hard she try, the chains would only spark but not break.

After a few swing with everything she had, she drop her sword. Hippolyta was exhausted, she had use all of her Amazonian strength and them some but nothing. She drop to her knees "Only gods can break this chains" Hippolyta said with a sad expression, she knew now that no matter what she try there was only one way to space Diana from any suffer and that was giving her self-willing to Hades.

That when she hear steps, Hippolyta fear the worse as she turn around but instead of finding Hades there standing smirking what she found was Cerberus she had forgot him. Cerberus was drawing near her and Diana as the beast walk by her it's head reach over to the chains and all three heads grab them and it pull with everything it had.

Hippolyta could only look but a few second later she hear a cracking noise the chains that were attach to the throne were been rip out along with some of the stone. Cerberus gave one last pull with everything it had, the chains broke free from the throne. Hippolyta couldn't believe it, she thought only gods could break the chains but then she saw that Cerberus didn't break the chains It broke where the chains where attach to Hades throne.

She stretch her hand and patted Cerberus "Thanks you, Thanks you" Hippolyta said as she keep patting Cerberus head, it growl in affection but it stop and all three of it heads turn around to the entrees of the throne and gave an offence growl. Hippolyta follow Cerberus and reach for her sword praying to the gods that it wasn't Hades as the foot step got closer two figure step out of the shadow.

The first one had one a long beautiful light green waterfall style dress that drag on the floor, she had a cloth tight around her waist that was engraved with golden symbols, her dress didn't hide her features instead it help to expose them more, the top of her dress was a halter top, she was about seven feet tall, she skin had a light tan that no matter how dark or light a place was you could still see, on her right wrist were several golden bracelets, her hairs was a light brown that reach her lower back, her eyes were a light brown, on her head was a golden crown. Her beauty was unlike anything Hippolyta had seen

The second lady that walk in she had a long black velvet dress with golden engraved all around but it stop under a cloth she had around her waist, the cloth was made of snake skin, the only other cloths she had on was a battle bra that was made from scales and it only emphasis her breaths more, she had a golden pentagram tattoo around her mid-section, she was holding onto a staff with her right hand the staff was around seven feet long, lower part of the staff it was a blade, the upper part of the staff it had a dark crystal. From the staff she was holding Hippolyta deduce that she as around nine feet tall, her hair was a dark and curly as nothing Hippolyta had seen before, her skin was a dark tan, her eyes where dark but not a dark that would kill but they had a warm to them, she had a crown made of bones. Along her side a black dog and a black cat were walking.

"My Ladies, Goddess Persephone" Hippolyta said and then bow to them. The first one was Goddess Persephone, she was the goddess of spring and Goddess of the underworld by marring Hades, Daughter of Zeus and Demeter the goddess of harvest and fertility, as she grew Persephone gain the attention of a lot of gods but end up married Hades.

"Goddess Hecate" Goddess Hecate, daughter of the titan Perses and Asteria, she is the goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghost, and necromancy, in ancient Greece people would leave offering in cross roads since at one point she was reference as a goddess with three face, or later for her and ther companions or familiars' a black female dog and a female cat, who at one point where the queen of Troy who jump of a cliff after the wall of troy were penetrated but was re-incarnated in to a black female dog and the mid-wife who was present in the birth of Heracles/Hercules but was turn into a cat by the goddess of birth for trying to kill him by order of Hera, both were her familiars.

"What can this humble server do for you?" Hippolyta ask but without raising her head, the goddesses just stare at her without saying anything and took a step forward but the moment they did Cerberus jump in front of Hippolyta and Diana in it attacking stance.

All three head of Cerberus gave them a warming grow. The female dog that was on the side of Hecate jump in front of the goddesses and gave her best grow as well but it was nothing as Cerberus made the tower rumble with it growl. Hippolyta reacted knowing what would happen.

"NO, CERBERUS. STAND DOWN" yell Hippolyta the moment she leap forward to try and hold Cerberus back, she was straying her self's since Cerberus wasn't having any trouble taking another step forward.

"You can't attack them, Cerberus they are Goddesses and their will is up solute" Cerberus didn't listen to her all, Cerberus use his tail to wrap it around Hippolyta waist and threw her to Diana so it could engage them with everything it had.

The moment Persephone and Hecate saw this, they knew that Cerberus would willing fight to the death in order to keep them busy while Hippolyta grab Diana and try to escape. Hecate smile at the display of loyalty Cerberus was doing, Persephone was shock since she knew that Cerberus was only loyal to Hades, Hecate and her but Cerberus just now threw that loyalty it had for them for Hippolyta and her daughter.

"At peace Cerberus" Cerberus stop growling but didn't drop his attack stance "We didn't came here to cause trouble, we came to free Diana" said Hecate as she walk around Cerberus to get to Diana and Hippolyta.

"We were going to save her from the pain she would have suffer at the hands of Hades. We were just waiting for the right moment and that came when your friend hit Hades out of the tower" said Persephone as she point with her thumb to the flashes of battle they could see from the outside of the tower. Every so often the tower would shake from the battle outside.

While Persephone keep talking Hecate use the crystal end of her staff to remove the chains from Diana, The crystal engulf of fire and melted the chains. With her right hand she reach over and grab Diana faces to study it, after a few second she let go of her and started to chant something.

That put a stop to Persephone talking to Hippolyta and the others, they all focus on Hecate as she keep chanting after a few seconds she blow to her index finger. Her finger was engulf in a dark blue light, she then proceeded to touch Diana forehead, Diana was engulf in the light but it die down as fast as it appear. Her eye became focus again.

"Mo…mother…" Diana said as she turn to look at Hippolyta, she ran to her daughter side "I'm here Diana" She smile at her mother before she pass out an felt forward to her mother arms.

"Thank you, thank you my ladies" said Hippolyta as she was crying and holding onto Diana.

"We will do everything within out power to have Hade punish but there is nothing we can do for Diana and her punish" said Hecate, Hippolyta look at her and nodded her head.

"I order you to vanish her from the island, it's the least we can do to help" said Persephone.

"I second that order" said Hecate. Hippolyta smile now that she wouldn't be force to execute her daughter.

Persephone walk up to Cerberus at pat all of it three heads and said "I have an order for you" Cerberus bows it three heads.

"I want you to take them to the mortal realm" Cerberus along with Hippolyta were shook that they would order that, since Cerberus was the gatekeeper and wasn't allowed to pass the river Styx. Cerberus look at Persephone as if she had grown another head.

"Cerberus, we know how that order sounds but" Cerberus turn to look at Hecate "But you aren't no longer loyal to Hades, you are loyal to them and that mortal man fighting Hades, so isn't an order but a request" finishing said Hecate with a smile on her face, for Cerberus understood what she meant by that. He was free to make its own choices now. Cerberus bow its heads again and bark before it walk to Hippolyta and Diana, It bend down enough to allow Hippolyta to get own.

"Thank you again my ladies but it's wise for Cerberus to do this?" ask Hippolyta.

"The moment that man interacted with Cerberus and show kindness and strength. Cerberus stop been loyal to Hades. If you prefer Cerberus choose that man as it's knew alpha" Persephone said and Hecate continue

"Since he is Cerberus new alpha, he will protect you with its live as it promise to that man it would do." Hippolyta look at Cerberus and it nod its three heads, at this point it didn't shock Hippolyta anymore that Cerberus had understand everything they were talking about.

Hippolyta nod her head, she lift Diana place her on Cerberus as she got on behind Diana and grab Cerberus hair to hold on. Cerberus rouse to its full high and was about to jump out of the tower

"WAIT" said Persephone, she walk to Hippolyta and gave her a bag, Hippolyta had a confuse expression but when she open the bag she understood. Inside of the bag were Diana armor and lasso. She thanks them again and where off as Cerberus jump off the tower.

"You think they will make it?" ask Persephone.

"They will, after all I send my dog and quite a few demons to guards them along the way" answer Hecate with a smirk.

"After all Hades doesn't command all of the realm by himself…. Now is time to see how the fight ends" both turn to look at the fight.

 **Thanks for reading, I had original plan the chapter been longer but I am having trouble with the fight scene so I didn't wanted to make you guys wait longer. And thanks for all the Fans that sending me PM and a fellow Fanfiction member that help me with quite a few problem in the Story (Arkham Knight22) See ya next chapter the big fight.**


End file.
